Transformers: Robots In Disguise (Season 2)
by Phantom 1
Summary: Possibly one of the first TF:RID fanfics to be put in here, featuring new old enemies, and new old allies. R/R to find out what I mean.
1. Planetary Arrival/Arise, Hyper Force

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
  
It had been four years since the Autobots defeated the Predacons and Decepticons and sent  
them back to Cybertron. I've seen little of my mechanical friends since then. Sometimes, I  
would see Prowl patrolling the streets or Sideburn chasing after a little red sportscar. But  
as for actually conversing with them...  
  
I've undergone a few changes myself. I joined a study abroad program. I'm currently living  
with a family in New York. I've started high school there and made lots of friends. But  
sometimes, I still wonder about the Transformers. What are they doing now that there are no  
more evil robots to fight? Have they disbanded? Tai must be bored out of her artificial mind.  
But I admit that the time I spent with the Autobots was the best times of my life,  
especialy...   
  
  
  
"Koji! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Koji closed his journal and picked up his  
backpack.  
  
"Coming, Ms. Connor!" Koji leaped down the stairs two at a time. Ms. Georgia Connor was a  
35 year old woman who looked much younger than she actually was. Her husband died of a car  
accident six years ago. She had a son, Jordan, who was currently in 6th grade. She always  
wore the same outfit: peach-colored blouse, brown cowboy vest, blue jeans with a leather belt  
and sneakers. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but she let it loose under  
a wide-brim hat when she went out.  
  
"Hey, Koji, I gotta work late tonight so you'll be on your own for dinner."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll find something."  
  
"Besides fast food."  
  
"Aw." Koji grabbed his backpack and ran outside. Outside, a blue-haired girl stood at the  
bottom of the driveway.  
  
"About time, Koji, I was waiting here for five minutes."  
  
"Hey, Karen. Sorry to keep you waiting." Karen was one of the first friends Koji made when he  
first came to America. Koji kept the fact that he was the son of the famous Dr. Onishi, the one  
who was kidnapped by the Predacons, a secret. As far as everybody was concerned, he was a  
normal exchange student.  
  
"Sheesh, you two couldn't have waited for five more seconds?" Another kid ran up to him.  
This kid was big and strong, with short black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Wang," Koji greeted.  
  
"It's Wayne, Kony," Wayne replied. Koji and Karen kept calling him Wang because he was of  
Chinese origin. Karen laughed at the running joke between the two.  
  
"Say, you two ready for that history exam?" Karen asked clearing the air a little.  
  
"I'm never ready," Koji moaned.  
  
"Oh come on, Koji, it's not that bad."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you have no problem."  
  
"Just stay calm and do your best," Karen said. "That's all everybody expects from you."  
  
"Very profound coming from Miss 'All A'."  
  
"Oh please, Koji, tell Mister Ego over..." Koji stopped short as sirens echoed throughout the  
street. He stood frozen as a police car and a fire truck came around the bend, sirens  
whailing.  
  
~Optimus Prime? Prowl? What are they doing here?~ Koji then mentally slapped himself. First  
of all, the police car looked nothing like Prowl. And second, those two were back in Japan.  
Instinctively, he reached for his communicator that was around his neck, but he realized that  
since the Autobots didn't need him any more, there was no need for it.  
  
"Koji? Koj? You okay?" Wayne shook Koji out of his trance.  
  
"Uh... yeah, yeah, just fine."  
  
"You sure?" Karen asked. "You look liked you seen a ghost."  
  
~In a way, I did,~ Koji mused. "No, I'm fine. Let's go, we'll be late." Karen and Wayne  
looked at each other and shrugged. They never seen Koji so startled before. He looked like he  
was about to run after those emergency vehicles that passed by.  
  
  
  
It came into orbit around the green-blue planet. It was huge, much bigger than the moon that  
accompanied the planet.  
  
"Master Unicron, we have approached the planet."  
  
"Excellent. Prepare satellite weapons, knock out all orbiting communication devices around the  
planet."  
  
"Those satellites are the least of your worries. The ones you really have to worry about are  
the Autobots."  
  
"Be quiet, Scourge. When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. Skywars, fire the weapons."  
  
"Yes, Master Unicron."  
  
On the outside of it, plasma weapons began shooting all satellites out of orbit.  
  
  
  
Tai had a bad feeling. All those years serving as the Autobots' tatical commander had given her  
a virtual sixth sense when dealing with trouble.  
  
"This is weird," she said to the empty control chamber. "I'm getting no response from the global  
satellites. I better check this out personally." Tai uploaded herself into the Cybertronian  
Network and tried to access the mainframes of several satellites. At every mainframe she came  
to, the result was the same: dead space.  
  
Tai materialized back into the control chamber.  
  
"Computer, pull up member select program," she instructed. "Scan for Autobots with flying  
ability." Of course, only one member appeared with that ability. Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, come in, this is an emergency."  
  
The large blue truck was cruising the highway, blowing straight through a biker game when Tai's  
call came through.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, come in, this is an emergency."  
  
"What is it, you overgrown microchip?"  
  
"Something weird's going on in outer space. As the only Autobot with flying ability, I'd like  
you to go check it out."  
  
"Look, just because I'm related to Prime doesn't mean I'm part of his team."  
  
"Optimus Prime doesn't know about it yet. I don't want to bother him with it in case it turns  
out to be nothing bad."  
  
"So in other words, you're going behind Prime's back. Heh-heh, well, ain't that ironic."  
  
"Look, Optimus doesn't have to know about this. Consider it a favor for me."  
  
"All right, all right. But if it turns out to be a cyber goose chase, I'll re-wire you into a  
toaster."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Ultra Magnus, TRANSFORM!" In front of the gawking biker gang, the cab fused with the trailor  
and turned into a blue and white robot with wings on his back. "Ultra Jets, maximum power!"  
  
Ultra Magnus shot into the air and kept propelling up until the blackness of space filled his  
optics. He then jerked to a stop. Floating in front of him was a giant sphere-shaped object,  
completely metallic.  
  
"What in the name of Alpha Trion is that?"  
  
  
  
"Master Unicron, something's approaching us."  
  
"Let us see it." An image of Ultra Magnus appeared on a 3-D monitor.  
  
"That's him, that's one of the Autobots."  
  
"Excellent. Skywars, power up fusion cannon 49. Target and fire."  
  
  
Ultra Magnus panicked as the large moon began shooting at him.  
  
"Gataling Arsenal!" Ultra Magnus' weapons opened up at the source of the blast.  
  
  
"Fusion cannon 49 damaged, using fusion cannon 28."  
  
  
Fusion cannon 28 was to Ultra Magnus' underside so he didn't see it coming. It struck his jets.  
  
"I hope you're happy, computer, I'm stuck here with a small planet shooting at me."  
  
"Repeat that, Ultra Magnus, it sounded like you said a planet was shooting at you."  
  
"That's exactly what I said."  
  
  
Tai had no choice. If what Ultra Magnus said was true, they were all in big trouble.  
  
"Autobots, this is a code red emergency. Report to headquarters on the double." Soon,   
Optimus Prime came rolling into the control chamber. Still in motion, he transformed.  
  
"Tai, what's going on?"  
  
"Optimus, Ultra Magnus is in trouble."  
  
"What's happened to him?"  
  
"I sensed something wrong with the global satellites and since Ultra Magnus was the only  
Autobot that could fly, I sent him to investigate. But now, he's stuck in space and nobody on  
our team can rescue him.  
  
"I was afraid this day would come. Tai, code Oracle." Tai's eyes immediately blanked out and  
she stood straight as if in a trance. After a minute, Tai was back to normal.  
  
"Optimus, what did you do to me?"  
  
"I always feared a threat would come from space. So to keep our enemies from finding out, I  
locked it away from you until it was needed."  
  
"It? What's it?"  
  
"A list of reserved Autobots. Cybertron's most elite warriors. The Hyper Force."  
  
"Hyper Force? I thought they were just rumors."  
  
"They are not rumors. They are called in when matters of far more importance arise. Tai,  
activate the Hyper Force."  
  
"Roger." Tai turned towards the view screen. "Hyper Force online, battle prtocol!" Six   
vehicles were listed.  
  
"Siren, emergency!"  
  
  
An ambulance pulled into the garage of a New York City hospital. The driver got out and helped  
unload the victim into the hospital. Just as the ambulance driver was about to close the back  
doors, the ambulance took off.  
  
"What the hell?" The driver asked astonished.  
  
The ambulance cruised along the highway. Tai's voice can be heard on the radio. "Siren, this  
is Autobot headquarters, code red emergency. Meet Optimus Prime at headquarters on the double."  
  
"Siren here. I'm on my way," a female voice replied. The sirens on top blared as the ambulance  
disappeared into a portal.  
  
  
"Who's next?" Optimus Prime asked.  
  
"Next is Heavy Duty," Tai reported.  
  
  
At a U.S. Army training ground, a bunch of tanks were set up for target practice. The purpose  
was to use rocket launchers to hit the tanks.  
  
"All right, team one, take aim!" The two trainees aimed their rocket launcher at a tank on  
the edge of the field. "Ready, aim..." Suddenly the tank started to move towards them.  
  
"I thought the tanks were suppose to be empty," one trainee said to his commanding officer.  
The tank was rapidly approaching them. The three military men back pedled away. At the last  
second, the tank turned and left the base.  
  
"Is this going to affect our training?" The same trainee asked.  
  
Once in the Nevada desert, the tank spoke in a rough military voice. "Heavy Duty here. Give me  
an update."  
  
"Report to Autobot headquarters," Tai instructed. "The mission will be explained there."  
  
"Affirmative. ETA 1045 hours."  
  
  
"The next one on the list is Hot Rod," Tai said "What's he like, Optimus?"  
  
"Sideburn, only worse" Optimus muttered. Tai cringed.  
  
  
"WAHOO!" A red convertible swirved around the bend of a suburban neighborhood in Florida.  
Trailing him was over half a dozen police cars.  
  
"Ha-ha, no car has yet to pass m... YIIIII!" Hot Rod swirved to the right almost hitting a  
child. He went off-road and flew down a hill, flipped over a couple of times, and landed on a  
nude beach upside down.  
  
"WOW! I want to do that again."  
  
"Hot Rod, come in."  
  
"Hot Rod can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number at the sound of  
the beep. Beep."  
  
"Hot Rod, this is Autobot Headquarters. You are ordered to go there. This is an emergency."  
  
"Hot Rod can't come to..."  
  
"HOT ROD, JUST GET OVER HERE!"  
  
"Well since you put it that way." Hot Rod flipped over and drove off.  
  
  
"If we're going into space, we're going to need some transportation," Optimus commented. "Tai,  
contact Shuttle."  
  
  
The same military facility that gave birth to Scurge and the other Decepticons held another  
secret. A spaceshuttle, long since abandoned for one reason or another, laid in a Shuttlebay.  
  
"Shuttle, this is Autobot Headquarters, code red emergency."  
  
"Yawn! This is Shuttle, who's calling?"  
  
"This is Autobot Headquarters. There's an emergency that requires your assistance."  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way." Shuttle's bay doors opened and a laser popped out. It cut the doors  
to the hangar bay down and rolled out. It rolled to the runway then took off, much like a  
jet plane than a space shuttle."  
  
  
"Next on the list is Firestar," Tai announced.  
  
  
In a used car lot in Europe, a trio of thugs were about to take part a P.T. Cruiser as part of  
a Chop Shop operation.  
  
"Hey man, you sure we should use this car? I mean looks a little..."  
  
"Aw quit your whining. Nobody's going to mess with this piece of junk except us."  
  
"Take a look inside here, man, it's like some sort of computer."  
  
"Firestar, emergency!"  
  
"Whoa, what was that?"  
  
"Somebody probably left the radio on. Come on, help me with this bumper."  
  
"Firestar, this is an emergency. Report to Autobot Headquarters immediately."  
  
"Firestar here. Be with you in a minute."  
  
"Crap, did that car just talk?"  
  
"Sure did. Sorry, boyos, but I've got an appointment to keep." With those words, the cruiser  
reved up its engine and screached out of the lot.  
  
"I think I'm going to go straight," one of them decided.  
  
  
"The last member is their team leader, Hyper Flight," Tai said.  
  
"Good, have him join the others and take the Global Space Bridge here."  
  
"Optimus, the Global Space Bridge is very cramped, how can Shuttle and Hyper Flight move around?"  
  
"They wouldn't be here if that problem wasn't solved."  
  
  
  
Siren drove through the Global Space Bridge, her alarms blaring even though there was no need.  
Soon, Firestar joined her.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," Firestar greeted.  
  
"Likewise. So what's new?"  
  
"That A.I.'s voice saved me from becoming a million pieces."  
  
"That would've been fun to watch."  
  
"Oh you're a real riot."  
  
"Aten-shun!"  
  
"Great, it's General Disaster," Firestar grumbled.  
  
"Watch your mouth, private." Heavy Duty got behind Firestar and hit his rear bumper with his  
gun barrell.  
  
"Hey, cut that out! Ouch, hey, I'm not even in the army!"  
  
"Take it easy, you two. Hey, anybody seen Hot Rod?"  
  
"HEADLIGHTS UP, COMING THROUGH!" Hot Rod soared over the others and landed in front of the  
group.  
  
"Hey, watch it, you could've crushed my trunk," Siren complained.  
  
"Back in line, soldier."  
  
"Kiss my tail pipe," Hot Rod said blowing smoke in front of Heavy Duty. He began to pull  
ahead but Shuttle suddenly appeared over him.  
  
"Up to mischief as usual, Hot Rod?"  
  
"He was boardering on insubordination," Heavy Duty reported.  
  
"How about we discipline him after we see what Optimus Prime wants."  
  
  
  
Soon, Hot Rod, Heavy Duty, Siren, Firestar and Shuttle arrived at headquarters.  
  
"Hot Rod, transform!"  
  
"Siren, transform!"  
  
"Firestar, transform!"  
  
"Heavy Duty, transform!"  
  
"Shuttle, transform!" In seconds, the vehicles converted into their robot form.  
  
Siren was a female robot. Her sirens were on her chest and there was a medical symbol on her  
waist.  
  
Hot Rod's hood became his feet. His windshield moved up to become his stomach. The trunk  
became his chest Arms popped out from the back.  
  
Heavy Duty was a metallic green robot. His tank treds were in fact both arms and legs. His  
head came from the gun turret.  
  
Firestar's hood had two pipes sticking out and a fire design on his back.  
  
Shuttle's vehicle mode was hard to see. When he transformed, his wings retracted and the  
cockpit area moved to his back. His front area was actually the bay doors.  
  
"Hyper Force reporting for duty, Optimus Prime," Shuttle said saluting. "Shuttle, second-in-  
command."  
  
"Siren, medical officer reporting, for duty."  
  
"Firestar, combat specialist, reporting in."  
  
"Heavy Duty, field tatical commander, reporting for duty, sir."  
  
"Hot Rod, best all-around robot, reporting for duty, Optimus Prime."  
  
"You will address him as sir, robot," Heavy Duty snapped.  
  
"Oh come on, that's his name."  
  
"Treat your leader with respect."  
  
"That's all right, Heavy Duty, not all of us are military robots."  
  
"Hey, where's Hyper Flight?" Firestar asked a second before a red and black Stealth Bomber  
came into the room.  
  
"Hyper Flight, transform!" Immediately the wings and tail fins folded behind his back as the  
legs unfolded from the bottom, arms popped out from the cockpit area and folded down and a  
masked head came up.  
  
"Hyper Flight, Hyper Force Commander reporting for duty, Optimus Prime."  
  
"Glad to see you could all make it," Optimus said. "Here's the deal, Ultra Magnus, another  
Autobot, has been stranded in outer space. I need you to go rescue him."  
  
"That should be no problem for an expert robot like us."  
  
"Be careful. Ultra Magnus is a very powerful Autobot and if something was able to disabel him,  
well..."  
  
"Say no more, Optimus Prime. The Hyper Force will gladly assist in any way we can."  
  
"Tai, open Bay 4. They can use that."  
  
"Right. Launching Bay 4 open. The Cyber Space Bridge will take you right to there."  
  
"Hyper Force, move out," Hyper Flight ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." The Hyper Force moved into the portal.  
  
"Tai, contact the Build Team and Tow Line. Have them report to base on standby."  
  
"Right. Build Team, protocol centari. Tow Line, report to headquarters on the double."  
  
  
  
Ultra Magnus grunted as the fusion cannon fired another blast into him.  
  
"At this rate, I don't know how much I can take."  
  
"Ultra Magnus, this is Optimus Prime, do you read me?"  
  
"Prime? It's about time that mess of microchips get you on the comm."  
  
"Don't worry, Magnus, help is on the way."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Magnus, can you tell me what's shooting at you?"  
  
"Would you believe a small planet?"  
  
"A planet?"  
  
"Yeah. A small metallic planet that just entered Earth's orbit."  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"Hey Prime, how about you quit stating the obvious and start giving me something useful."  
  
  
"Tai, check on the status of the Hyper Force."  
  
"Right." Tai turned on a monitor. Hot Rod and Siren were seen getting into Shuttle. "Hyper  
Force, status."  
  
"Ready for take off, Optimus," Shuttle responded.  
  
"Take off!" Shuttle's engines flared as the black and white Autobot lifted into the air at  
incredible speeds. Inside, Hyper Flight, Hot Rod, Siren, Heavy Duty, and Firestar strapped  
themselves into booster seats in Shuttle's cargo hold.  
  
Shuttle exited the Earth's atmosphere then changed direction. Soon (after about a second, the  
planet was that big), it appeared on short range radar.  
  
"There it is," Shuttle announced. The others peeked outside of Shuttle's small windows.  
  
"Wow, that thing's huge," Hot Rod commented.  
  
"Any sign of Ultra Magnus?" Siren asked.  
  
"Yup. Ten degrees off port side."  
  
"All right. Heavy Duty, Firestorm, lay down cover fire. Siren, Hot Rod, be ready to secure  
Ultra Magnus when Shuttle brings him in," Hyper Flight instructed.  
  
"But Hype, I wanted to take pot shots at that Cybertron wannabe."  
  
"You will do as you're told, Hot Rod," Heavy Duty whipped.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine."  
  
Shuttle's bay doors opened and a manipulator claw unfolded.  
  
"Chest Laser!" Heavy Duty opened fire.  
  
"Star Blasters!" The pipes on Firestorm's chest erupted with projection fire.  
  
  
  
"Master Unicron, another ship has came out of Earth's atmosphere."  
  
"Fools. Skywars, go out there and stop them."  
  
"Yes, Master. Skywars, assault form!"  
  
  
A hatch on the side of the planet opened up and a strange jet-type vehicle came out. It was  
more shaped like a triangle with two engines on its back rather than an actual jet.  
  
"What's that?" Siren asked.  
  
"Trouble," Hyper Flight replied. "I'm on it. Hyper Flight, transform!" Hyper Flight turned  
into his jet form and began to exit the cargo bay.  
  
"Wait for me," Hot Rod said as he tried to leap onto Hyper Flight's back. But he didn't count  
for zero-g and he started floating away.  
  
"Stupid kid," Heavy Duty grumbled.  
  
"Hey, get me down, where's the traction!"  
  
"Hyper Flight, who should I get, Ultra Magnus or Hot Rod?"  
  
"Magnus. He's in the most danger." Shuttle's manipulator claw hooked itself around Ultra  
Magnus' leg.  
  
"Hey, hey, what about me?" Hot Rod yelled.  
  
Hyper Flight tried to maneuver, but the jet was obviously much more competent when  
it came to space combat.  
  
"Lasers are too slow for this, I'm going to have to use something better. Hyper Flight,  
transform!"  
  
Converting into human form, Hyper Flight's hands retracted into his arms and were replaced with  
two cannon barrels.  
  
"Hyper Cannons!" Two streams of indigo-blue energy emitted from them. They hit the bottom side  
of the jet and sent it into a spin.  
  
"So you managed a direct hit," the jet said. "Well enjoy it, it will be the last hit you'll  
ever make. Skywars, combat mode!" The cockpit area produced two legs. The cylinder-like engine  
units folded down to become arms. A mouthless head popped out from the back.  
  
"Fury Rush!" Skywars blitzed Hyper Flight and forced him back. Hyper Flight flipped up and  
kicked Skywars in the chin. Skywars twirled and hit the Autobot in the side of the head.  
  
"Arm Blaster!" Hot Rod was trying to take the attention off of Hyper Flight by giving him a new  
target: himself.  
  
"Unilasers!" Skywars took out a hand weapon and fired at Hot Rod. The blast hit dead on and  
he fell back.  
  
"Hot Rod! Hyper Flight, transform!" The Hyper Force leader flew by and Hot Rod gripped his  
fin. Hyper Flight banked and he and Hot Rod made their way back to Shuttle.  
  
Skywars sighed and spoke into his communicator. "Skywars to Master Unicron, I have failed."  
  
"No big loss," Unicron's voice came back. "Return to me."  
  
"As you command, Unicron."  
  
  
  
"Hyper Flight to Optimus Prime, we've retrieved Ultra Magnus, beginning return to Earth."  
  
"Acknowledge. Good Job, Hyper Force. Optimus Prime out. Tai, compute their landing course."  
  
"From the Earth's orbital rotation along with current wind patterns and weather conditions, they  
will land in the United States of America, more specifically New York State."  
  
"Send Tow Line and the Build Team there now."  
  
  
  
"Arrgghh," Shuttle grunted. "This is the part of space travel I hate, the re-entry."  
  
"Can you even out?" Siren asked as she tried to keep Ultra Magnus safe.  
  
"I'm doing my best." The bottom part of Shuttle began glowing bright red. "Hot-hot-hot-WARM!"  
  
"Hang on, Shuttle," Firestar said.  
  
"No, we're falling too fast," Shuttle complained. "We need something to cushion our fall."  
  
"How about delaying it," Hyper Flight said. "Hyper Flight, transform! Shuttle, open your bay  
doors."  
  
"Hold on to me, everybody!" The bay doors opened revealing a crystal blue sky. Hyper Flight  
flew underneath Shuttle and began pushing up on his belly. Both Shuttle and Hyper Flight grunted  
from the opposing forces. Finally, Shuttle began evening out.  
  
"Yes, that's it, Hyper Flight!"  
  
  
Down on the ground, Tow Line, Wedge, and Heavy Load scanned the skies for Shuttle. It was  
Tow Line who first spotted them.  
  
"Here they come," he announced. Grimlock and Hightower had blocked the road off enough so  
that Shuttle could land safely. Nevertheless, Heavyload, Wedge, and Tow Line dove out of the  
way. Luckily, Hyper Flight got out of the way.  
  
Siren and the others quickly unloaded Ultra Magnus as Shuttle transformed.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Shuttle leaped into the air and landed in a nearby lake. "Aaaahhhh."  
  
"You okay?" Wedge asked.  
  
"I'm okay now," Shuttle said getting up and drying himself.  
  
Heavy Duty and Heavy Load held up Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, can you transform?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just low on energy. Ultra Magnus, transform."  
  
"I can carry you," Tow Line volunteered. "Tow Line, transform!" Tow Line threw his cable around  
Ultra Magnus' cab.  
  
"I can handle the back. Heavy Load, transform." Wedge picked up the trailor and Heavy Load  
moved under it.  
  
"This is so embarrassing," Ultra Magnus groaned.  
  
"Hey, just be lucky you survived," Wedge said.  
  
"Siren, you lead the group. Shuttle and I will go on ahead."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hyper Flight, transform!"  
  
"Shuttle, transform!" The two aerial Hyper Force members took off into the air.  
  
"Let's go. Siren, transform!"  
  
"Heavy Duty, transform!"  
  
"Hot Rod, transform!"  
  
"Firestar, transform!"  
  
"Wedge, transform!" With Siren leading the way, the Autobots met up with Hightower and Grimlock  
and began the trek back to base.  
  
  
Kelly was having the time of her life. Moving to New York was the best decision she ever made.  
She kept telling herself that she was thousands of miles away from all the chaos. No flying or  
floating cars, no being harrassed by a blue sportscar that could talk, no crashing, nothing,  
just peace and quiet.  
  
"Oh great," Kelly muttered. She heard sirens and saw an ambulance coming up behind her.  
"Emergency vehicles, well, better pull over." Kelly pulled into the breakdown lane and slowed   
down.  
  
"Excuse me," Siren said as she went by her. Kelly's eyes bulged out when she saw that there was  
nobody in the driver's seat. Her face paled and her eyes bulged out more when a tow truck and  
a dump truck carrying an eighteen-wheeler, a convertible, a bulldozer, a P.T. Cruiser, a tank,  
a crane, and a steamshovel, drove by, all offering their apologies for cutting through, all   
with no drivers.  
  
"Not again," she moaned as her head dropped onto the horn of her red Volkswagen. It was a good  
thing Kelly wasn't looking upward otherwise she would've seen a space shuttle and a stealth  
bomber fly by.  
  
  
  
Over at Autobot Headquarters, Optimus was in meeting with everybody except for Wedge and Tai who  
were repairing Ultra Magnus.  
  
"And that's the story, Optimus," Hyper Flight finished.  
  
"I was afraid that this would happen one day. It's time. Tai?" Immediately, the AI's  
holographic form was besides him. "Contact everybody. The Autobot Brothers, Team Bullet Train,  
Spychangers, even Skids. It's time everybody knew the truth."  
  
"I don't think everybody would be able to fit in here," Grimlock commented.  
  
"We'll use the Betaroom."  
  
  
  
The Betaroom was much larger than the actual command center. So it was perfect for all the  
Autobots. Optimus Prime, in his battle mode, was at the head standing at a podium (Autobot-size  
of course.)  
  
~Looks like everybody's here,~ Optimus thought. ~Everybody except Koji.~ Optimus mentally  
admitted that he actually missed him. The kid was a big help during their battle with Megatron  
and his minions. After his father was kidnapped, Optimus became a surrogate father to him. He  
considered him an Autobot, despite being organic.  
  
"Hey Prowl," Sideburn whispered to his older brother. "Who're the newbies?"  
  
"I think there some sort of special forces."  
  
"I don't know, they seem a little... wacky to me."  
  
"Hey, watch your language, Sideburn."  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like they're going to hear me."  
  
"Uh... Sideburn, look behind you." Sideburn turned around and came face-to-face with Hot Rod.  
  
"Hey, Little Bot Blue, you got a problem with me?"  
  
"Not until you stuck your ugly chasis in my face."  
  
"You wanna take this outside?"  
  
"Whoa, easy, hombres," X-Brawn said coming between the two.  
  
"Stand down, Hot Rod, that's an order." Heavy Duty also came between Sideburn and Hot Rod.  
  
"No way, H.D.," Hot Rod said. "This bolt brain needs to be taught a lesson. And I'm just..."  
  
Rail Spike picked up both of them by the shoulders. "Could you two settle your score  
later? Optimus is about to begin."  
  
"Fine," the two said.  
  
"Autobots," Optimus Prime began. "An event has come to pass. An event that I have feared ever  
since Alpha Trion gave me the Cyber-Matrix." The assembly began shifting on thier legs. There  
is almost nothing that could scare Optimus Prime. This was bad.  
  
"Unicron has come to Earth."  
  
"Unicron?" Prowl asked. "Who's Unicron?"  
  
"The ultimate enemy. No Cybertronian, Autobot or Predacon, has seen his face. But we do know  
that his main weapon is a giant mechanical planet of unknown origin. Someone with enough power  
to destroy the Earth and not even blink." A collective gasp filled the room.  
  
"This will be our most toughest assignment ever. There is no room for error. We all will have  
to work together to destroy this threat once and for all."  
  
Optimus made a side glance at Ultra Magnus. "All of us."  
  
"So what's the plan, Optimus?" Sideburn asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, Sideburn, until I see what Unicron can do, I can't formulate any plan.  
  
"I know that one of their weapons is fusion cannons," Ultra Magnus volunteered.   
"They're very powerful."  
  
"Thanks, Magnus, it's not much, but it's a start."  
  
"What do we know about Unicron?" Crosswire voiced.  
  
"All I know I learned from the Cyber-Matrix."  
  
"How can the Matrix tell you that?" Magnus demanded. "It's a powerful energy."  
  
"The Matrix is more than just power, Ultra Magnus, it's wisdom and knowledge. That's why the  
holder of the Matrix needs to choose its successor carefully, so that robot would use the  
wisdom and knowledge aspects as well as the power."  
  
"So how about that info?" Hot Rod shouted. Shuttle hushed him.  
  
"Unicron is an ancient enemy dating back to the early days of Cybertron. He saught the first  
Cybertronians so he could rule the universe. But they turned on him, and sent him away. Eight  
thousand years ago, on a colony called Vector Sigma, Unicron returned. He destroyed the planet  
by having his metallic planet literally eat the whole thing."  
  
Everybody began to shake, even the most sturdy of Autobots found themselves trembling before this  
enemy.  
  
"Optimus Prime, emergency! Code Rectangle!" Tai called.  
  
"No, not code rectangle!"  
  
"What's a code rectangle?" Sideburn asked Prowl.  
  
"The ultimate in high alerts. Something dangerous to the whole planet, possibly even the   
galaxy."  
  
"Tai, put it on the main view screen," Optimus ordered. Behind him, the wall pulled back to  
reveal a giant monitor. An image of the planet came into frame.  
  
"Unicron."  
  
  
Prowl: Unicron sends his forces to different places all over the world and the Autobots are  
forced to divide their numbers. And Optimus Prime races to Koji's rescue when he comes under  
attack from Skywars. The next episode of Transformers: Robots In Disguise: "Reunion/Optimus to  
the Rescue" So get ready to roll out. 


	2. Reunion/Optimus to the Rescue

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
  
All the Autobots stared in horror as the mechanical planet that served as Unicron's base  
approached Earth.  
  
"Unicron is a threat to the entire universe," Optimus Prime commented. "And we're useless to do  
anything until he makes a move."  
  
"Who says we're useless?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Let's just get up there and destroy him!"  
  
"Like you tried to take him on before," Hot Rod pointed out. He had a point.  
  
"Hyper Flight, what is your analysis of your battle against Skywars?"  
  
"He is an expert fighter, Optimus Prime, especially in space battle. He isn't afraid to rush  
into things."  
  
"Kind of like Sideburn," X-Brawn cracked.  
  
"Or Hot Rod," Firestar put-in.  
  
"Hey!" Sideburn and Hot Rod said at the same time.  
  
"As much as I hate to do this, we're going to have to split up," Optimus Prime said. The image  
of Unicron was replaced with a map of the world.  
  
"Each of us will have to take a position in different areas of the world." "Wedge and the Build  
Team will guard Europe and Russia."  
  
"Consider it done, Optimus," Wedge said.  
  
"The Spy-Changers will go to Africa to encounter whatever Unicron will send there."  
  
"The Spy-Changers are at your service," Hotshot saluted.  
  
"Tow-Line, I want you and Skids to head to Australia."  
  
"That should be easy to handle," Tow-Line said.  
  
"Wonder what kind of races they have there. Kangaroo?" Skids, of course.  
  
"I want the Hyper Force to take care of South America."  
  
"Couldn't we get North America instead?" Hot Rod asked.  
  
"North America will be guarded by Ultra Magnus. I will have the Autobot Brothers join you in a  
little while, Magnus."  
  
"You're definitely going to need my help," Magnus said.  
  
"Team Bullet Train will go to Asia." The response was a simple nod.  
  
"What about you, Optimus Prime?" Sideburn asked.  
  
"I will stay here in Japan."  
  
"By yourself?" Hyper Flight asked.  
  
"Yes. If necessary, Tai can divert Ultra Magnus and we can become Omega Prime. Is that all  
right with you, Magnus?"  
  
"No armor off my back."  
  
"All right, we leave immediately. We will go in this order. Autobot Brothers and Ultra Magnus,  
Hyper Force, Spy-Changers, Build Team, Team Bullet Train, Tow-Line and Skids."  
  
"I don't like splitting up our forces like this, Optimus," Rapid Run voiced. "What if Unicron's  
forces prove too much for us to handle."  
  
"That is not an option we can take into consideration," Optimus said. "We must fend off Unicron  
at all costs, even if it means our own sparks."  
  
"Too bad Fortress Maximus isn't here," said Grimlock. "His help would be great."  
  
"It would, but he's not here so it's up to us. All right, Autobots, prepare to move out."  
  
  
  
Skywars, Unicron's tactical officer, sat in the control room. With him were six other robots.  
Starscream, Database, Frenzy, Motorcross, Gateway, and Doom-Buggy. As always, their master,   
Unicron's voice dominated the meeting.  
  
"Skywars, are you saying that these Autobots are not as powerful as originally believed?"  
  
"Yes, master. I'm not sure Scourge's information is accurate. I was able to battle them with  
ease."  
  
"I assure you my information isn't inaccurate," Scourge protested. "The Autobots are not to be  
underestimated."  
  
"Master Unicron, Scourge is a coward if he allowed these weaklings to beat him and his allies."  
  
"Why you little piece of scrap, if I wasn't..."  
  
"That's enough, both of you. I will send you each to places on each of the planet's continents.  
If we each concentrate on a territory, then it won't be a problem. Skywars, you shall take the  
location where the Autobots touched down after their rescue of Ultra Magnus took place."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"All right, my minions, prepare to leave."  
  
"Skywars, assault mode!"  
  
"Starscream, assault mode!" Starscream was a huge shuttle-type vehicle, bigger than Shuttle.  
  
"Database, assault mode!" Database's transformation was a high tech computer. He inserted  
himself into Skywars' cockpit.  
  
"Frenzy, assault mode!" Frenzy transformed from a condor-like robot to a sea plane.  
  
"Gateway, assault mode!" Gateway's alternate form was a dark gray SUV.  
  
"Motorcross, assault mode!" Obviously, Motorcross' vehicle mode was a motorcycle.  
  
"Doom-Buggy, assault mode!" Doom-Buggy was just that, a dune buggy.  
  
Everybody got into Starscream except for Skywars. The two took off for Earth. Starscream  
dropped Frenzy off in Africa, Gateway in Europe, Database in Japan, Doom-Buggy in Australia and  
Motorcross in Asia before moving on to South America. Skywars headed towards North America.  
  
  
  
Wayne, Karen, and Koji whooped in joy as they cruised down a hill. Wayne was surfing on his  
skateboard, Koji was riding his bike and Karen had a scooter.  
  
"Hey, beat you guys home," Wayne said as he pulled away.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Karen protested.   
  
"Fairs are for tourists," Wayne quipped.  
  
Koji laughed and hurried to catch up with his friends.  
  
Suddenly, Koji jerked to a stop. Wayne and Karen noticed their friend was lagging behind and  
stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Karen asked.  
  
"Look up there." Koji pointed up to a black dot in the horizon that was falling to the ground  
at an accelerated rate. The impact caused a shockwave that echoed throughout the land.  
  
"Come on," Koji said. "Somebody might be in trouble." He hurried past them, heading for the  
crash sight.  
  
"Man, you'd think this was a normal occurence for him," Wayne observed. He didn't know how  
right he was.  
  
Once they were perpendicular with the crash shight, they abandoned their vehicles and ran the  
rest of the way. They finally came to a giant pit hole.  
  
"What do you think made this?" Wayne asked.  
  
"Something big I imagine," Koji deduced.  
  
"Come on, guys, maybe we should leave," Karen suggested.  
  
"Don't worry," Wayne assured her. "It's not like we're in any major danger."  
  
"That's what you think, human!" A voice from the pit started them. They watched in horror as  
Skywars, in vehicle mode, rose from the pit.  
  
"As of now, your way of life is invalid, only the welfare of Master Unicron matters."  
  
"Who's Unicron?" Wayne questioned.  
  
"MASTER Unicron. He is your new master now."  
  
"Nobody's my master," Wayne said.  
  
"If you defy Unicron, then you will die!" Skywars fired a laser at the trio. They turned and  
scrambled back to their vehicles. They quickly mounted and took off, Wayne hanging onto Koji's  
bicycle. But Skywars was faster. He quickly overtook them, the doubled back, firing his lasers.  
  
Koji, Wayne, and Karen quickly got off their vehicles and started running back in the opposite  
direction. But again Skywars overtook them and came circling around firing.  
  
Quickly, the teenagers ran off the road. They tried running through the fields of downstate.  
  
  
  
Kelly growled in frusteration. "Man, of all the times for a flat tire." She was changing the  
tire of her Volkswagen. "I wish someone would come along and help me with this. Preferably  
a strong, handsome man with a tow truck."  
  
Kelly heard screaming in the distance. She looked up to see Koji, Karen, and Wayne running.  
  
"Oh good." But as Kelly was about to call out to them for help, the three ran right past her.  
"Gee, I wonder what has them spooked." Kelly turned around and spotted Skywars, heading in her  
direction, lasers blazing.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned and started running in  
the same direction Koji and his friends were heading in. It was a good thing she did, because  
a blast from Skywars destroyed her car. Kelly joined the race.  
  
Finally, a blast from Skywars sent Kelly into the air and landed face down in the mud. Picking  
herself up, Kelly coughed up mud.  
  
"I'm almost beginning to miss that talking sportscar," she said.  
  
  
  
"Koji, I can't run for much longer," Karen complained.  
  
"Hold on, Karen. We're almost in the next town."  
  
"No... I can't." Karen collapsed to her knees. Koji and Wayne helped their friend up.  
  
"You two... go on ahead... don't worry about me."  
  
"No way, Karen, we're all going to survive or nobody's going to survive."  
  
"Then in that case, none of you are going to survive." Skywars appeared above them. He began  
powering up for a fierce laser blast guaranteeing to kill all three of them.  
  
"Don't look, guys," Wayne said. All of them closed their eyes tight.  
  
{Optimus, I need your help. Please, help me,} Koji pleaded in his mind. A single tear fell down  
his cheek.  
  
  
  
"What?" Optimus looked up, he and Tai were the only ones left in the control room. Tai looked  
up from the control board.  
  
"Is something wrong, Optimus?"  
  
"I think so. Tai, do a scan for Unicron's forces, concentrate on the North America continent."  
  
"Roger." Tai interfaced with the computer and began the scan. On the screen, a map of the  
United States and its neighbors appeared. Lines ran across the screen and a dot appeared in  
New York State. "Found it," Tai called. "One signature, Westchester County, New York."  
  
"On screen," Prime ordered. Tai processed the command and a scene of Skywars appeared. Optimus  
also saw some shadows moving off-camera. "Tai, pan right." The screen moved to the right as  
Koji, Wayne, and Karen appeared. "Koji! He's in trouble!" He started to run for the exit.  
  
"Optimus, wait," Tai called back. "The Autobot brothers..."  
  
"Won't get to him in time, I'm the only one that can do it. Optimus Prime, transform!"  
Converting into firetruck mode, Optimus drove through the portal.  
  
"Good luck," Tai called privately. She then turned to the computer. "Autobot Brothers: Prowl,  
Sideburn, X-Brawn, come in. Battle protocol! Ultra Magnus, battle protocol! All of you, report  
to Westchester County, New York. Optimus is already there."  
  
"Why is Optimus coming?" Sideburn's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Apparently, he's gone to rescue Koji and two of his friends from one of Unicron's soldiers."  
  
"Whoa, Koji's here? Well I'll be darned," X-Brawn voiced.  
  
"Hurry, I don't think Optimus Prime can handle this on his own."  
  
  
The Autobot Brothers and Ultra Magnus were stationed in California, on an empty beach near the  
coast.  
  
"Understand, Tai," Prowl said. "Let's go. Prow, transform!"  
  
"Sideburn, transform!"  
  
"X-Brawn, transform!"  
  
"Ultra Magnus, transform!" The portal opened and the Autobots got ready to leave, but Ultra  
Magnus got in front of them. "Hop on, I can't wait for you slow pokes to catch up so we might as  
well go together."  
  
"Understood." Ultra Magnus loaded up the Autobot Brothers and drove through the portal.  
  
  
Skywars laughed hysterically as he took aim at the kids. "You three will be horrible examples  
for whoever dares to defy Unicron."  
  
"Unicron will never win," Koji said defiantly.  
  
"Oh please, if you think that those puny Auto... what the slag? I'm detecting a surge of energy  
below me!" Skywars halted his fire as a blue portal opened up.  
  
Karen and Wayne stared with open mouths. Koji smiled. Help had come.  
  
In front of them all, a red firetruck burst through and rammed Skywars.  
  
"Skywars, attack mode!" Skywars quickly transformed and landed on one knee. "What the..."  
  
"Optimus Prime, transform!" Optimus transformed and landed a side kick at Skywars.  
  
"So this is an Autobot that we've heard so much about," Skywars said.  
  
Optimus landed between Koji, Karen, and Wayne, and Skywars. "Leave them alone, Skywars," he  
ordered.  
  
"Never, Auto-scum! Unilasers!" Skywars opened up fire at Optimus Prime. He took it full force.  
  
"My turn. Combustion Pistol!" Optimus counter-fired but Skywars deflected the blasts.  
  
"Blaze Blaster!" Optimus used his most powerful attack at Skywars. Skywars was hit back.  
  
"Fury Rush!" Skywars rushed at Optimus but Optimus held him back.  
  
{Have to keep him away from Koji and his friends,} Optimus thought.  
  
Skywars backed up and tried again. "Fury Rush!"  
  
"Flying Fist!" A giant hand was shot at Skywars but he knocked it away. Optimus and Skywars  
grappled.  
  
"I've heard of those guys," Wayne said. "It's those robots that used to fight in Japan."  
  
"They're called Autobots," Koji said. "They're here to protect us from robots like Skywars."  
  
"Koji, you never told us this," Karen said. "How do you..." Koji could tell that his secret  
was out.  
  
Luckily, he was spared from explaining it to them fully. Skywars stood away from Optimus Prime.  
  
"Skywars, super power!" Immediately, his color changed to a rich silvery color and he began  
glowing.  
  
"What in the..."  
  
"One of the benefits of being under Master Unicron's command. Fury Rush!" This time, Optimus  
wasn't prepared and he was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Come on, Optimus, get up," Koji said more to himself. But Optimus couldn't. He was busy  
being pummelled by Skywars.   
  
{Optimus needs some serious help. Why wasn't any of the other Autobots here?} Koji wondered.  
  
That question was put to rest.  
  
"Bronco Buster!"  
  
"Exhaust Backfire!"  
  
"Jet Boosters!"  
  
"Gataling Arsenal!" Four blasts hit Skywars in the back. He turned around to discover the  
Autobot Brothers in their supercharged form and Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time," Ultra Magnus said. "You okay, Prime?"  
  
"I will be once Skywars is gone."  
  
"Then let's do it." Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime gripped hands and the unification was made.  
  
"Combine into... OMEGA PRIME!" In front of the bewildered humans (well bewildered Karen and  
Wayne anyways), stood a huge robot, a fusion of Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Omega Prime.  
  
"Omega Punch!" Omega Prime let loose with a devastating right hook that knocked Skywars for a  
loop.  
  
"Omega kick!" Flying through the air, Omega Prime side-kicked Skywars in the gut.  
  
"Omega blast!" The combined weapons fired a lethal energy blast that took away Skywars' super  
powered form.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Omega Prime! Unicron will triumph! Skywars, assault mode!" Skywars  
transformed and took off into the air.  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it," Omega Prime said.  
  
  
Later, Optimus and Ultra Magnus separated and the Autobot Brothers returned to their normal  
colors.  
  
"Koji, it's good to see you again," Optimus said. He lowered a finger and Koji shook it.  
  
"Good to see you too again, Optimus. How is everybody?"  
  
"They're fine so far, but Unicron just made our jobs a whole lot more difficult."  
  
"I can see that. Don't worry, I have faith in you." Koji then remembered his friends, who were  
staring at the robots with mouths opened. "Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced you. Guys, these  
are Karen and Wayne, my friends. Karen, Wayne, this is Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and the  
Autobot Brothers: Prowl, X-Brawn, and Sideburn."  
  
"Nice to meet 'ya," X-Brawn waved.  
  
"A pleasure," Prowl said nodding.  
  
Sideburn was a lot more informal. "Hey, any friends of Koji are friends of mine." He also  
lowered a finger to them.  
  
"Uh... yeah, nice to meet you too," Karen said slowly taking it.  
  
"Wow, Koji, I can't believe you know these guys," Wayne said. "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"Uh... it was... no big deal."  
  
"No big deal? Man, giant transforming robots are definitely a big deal."  
  
"Will you three be needing a ride home?" Optimus asked.  
  
"Yeah," Karen replied, her shock slowly going away. "Our stuff was a little banged up when that  
robot attacked."  
  
"We'll give you a ride home," X-Brawn volunteered. The Autobot Brothers transformed. Koji got  
into Sideburn, Karen rode in Prowl and Wayne climbed into X-Brawn. The Autobot Brothers took  
off.  
  
"Optimus, something's bugging you," Ultra Magnus noted.  
  
"You're right. Skywars was tougher than Galvatron, Scourge and Ruination put together. We  
needed to combine before we could beat him. We might need some more firepower."  
  
"You don't think we can handle it, do you?"  
  
Optimus looked towards the sky. "I don't know what to think, old friend. But I do know this:  
this battle has only just begun."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sideburn: Unicron's intelligence officer, Database, attempts to sabotage the global data network.  
And Tai's the only one who can stop him. She goes online to fight him, but this battle could  
mean her destruction. The next episode of Transformers: Robots In Disguise: "Upgrade/A Digital  
Duel." So get ready to roll out. 


	3. Upgrade/A Digital Duel

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
  
Normally, the Great Wall of China was a place of calmness and tranquility. Not today. Today  
it was the sight of the most unusual of chases. A riderless motorcycle was cruising down the  
top of the wall. Behind him, a strange power formed a track and a bullet train rode on it.  
On either side of the wall, two more bullet trains followed on instant-made tracks.  
  
"Hurry, Midnight Express, he's getting away," a gruff, elderly-like voice called from the west  
side of the wall.  
  
"Believe me, Railspike, I'm doing my best. But these tracks weren't meant for this type of  
terrain."  
  
"Quit your bellyaching," a third voice called from the east side. "Rail Spike and I will head  
him off at the past.  
  
"You Autobots are too slow to catch up to me," the motorcycle said.  
  
"That's what you think," Rapid Run said. He quickly pulled ahead of the motorcycle and leaped  
off the tracks, landing in front of the motorcycle.  
  
"Motorcross, combat mode!" The motorcycle transformed into a brown robot-like being. His face  
resembled that of Mirage, but without the mouth cover.  
  
"Rapid Run, transform!"  
  
"Railspike, transform!"  
  
The two members of Team Bullet Train transformed and got out their weapons. Motorcross turned to  
head back the other way but their third member was in the way.  
  
"Midnight Express, transform!"  
  
"You can't beat all of us," Rail Spike said.  
  
"That's what you think. Wheel blade!" Motorcross threw a wheel with spikes sticking out.  
  
"Deflector shield!" Rapid Run sent the weapon back at him, but Motorcross caught it on his  
forearm.  
  
"Motorcross, super power!" Motorcross began glowing a silvery white.  
  
"You're not the only one who can do that," Railspike smirked.  
  
"BULLET FUSION MODE!" The three members of Team Bullet Train combined with one forming the head  
and arms, one forming the body, and the third forming the legs. "Tripple power! Rail Racer!"  
  
Rail Racer engaged in combat with Motorcross. It was difficult to fight and stay balanced on  
top of the Great Wall at the same time.  
  
"Forget it, Rail Racer, you won't be able to defeat me. Turbo Attack!" Twirling really fast,  
Motorcross knocked Rail Racer off the wall. "This battle is over. Motorcross, assault mode!"  
  
Still in super powered mode, Motorcross transformed and drove off.  
  
Rail Racer moaned and separated.  
  
"Well that was a waste of time," Rapid Run moaned.  
  
"We have to think of a new strategy," Midnight Express pointed out.  
  
"You guys can think of a new strategy," Railspike said. "I gotta report in to Optimus Prime."  
  
"Why do you have to go, can't we just contact home base on the communicators?" Rapid Run asked.  
  
"We can't risk Unicron tapping into our communications. So only the leaders are to report into  
headquarters."  
  
"Sounds like a real hassel," Midnight Express complained.  
  
"Yup, sure is. Railspike, transform!" Railspike drove into the portal that was at the base  
of the wall.  
  
  
  
Railspike reappeared inside Autobot Headquarters. The others were already there. Wedge,  
Hotshot, Hyper Flight, Tow-Line, and Ultra Magnus was there with Optimus Prime and Tai.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Rail Spike," Optimus said. "Now, we can begin this meeting. Each of  
your teams have come into contact with one of Unicron's henchmen. I want you each to give an  
analysis of your opponent so Tai can enter it into the computer. Ultra Magnus?"  
  
As the reports were given, Tai mentally inputed the data. Once they were done, she looked at  
Optimus and nodded. Optimus nodded back. He was grateful that Tai was here. If something ever  
happened to her, the entire Autobot network would crash and that would be the equivalent of a  
human getting his arm chopped off. Not only that, but they would lose a good friend and trusted  
ally.  
  
As Railspike was giving his data on the battle with Motorcross, the portal opened and a blue  
sportscar, Sideburn, drove in.  
  
"Sideburn, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked.  
  
"Sorry about this, Optimus, but I have someone who was very insistent on dropping by." His  
driver side door opened and Koji Onishi climbed out.  
  
"Hi, everybody." The Autobots chorused their greetings.  
  
"It's been a long time," Tai commented.  
  
"Too long. Sorry for the intrusion."  
  
"Nonsense," Optimus said. "You are always welcome here."  
  
"That's good. I hope you don't mind, but I brought along a couple of friends." Sideburn's  
passenger-side door opened and a girl climbed out. She was Koji's age with blue hair that  
stopped just above the shoulders and held back in a head band, and equally blue eyes. She was  
dressed in a purple skirt and blouse with an orange vest and high heels.  
  
The back door also opened and a boy, a little on the burly side with black hair and brown eyes  
climbed out. He was wearing a T-shirt with a large X on it and blue jeans and sneakers. Koji  
looked the same as he did when they sent the Predacons and Decepticons home in Fortress Maximus.  
  
"Everybody, this is Karen Howard and Wayne Kon, two of my American friends."  
  
"Optimus, are you sure it's all right allowing children in here?" Hyper Flight asked.  
  
"Koji was a big help when we were battling the Predacons. In my processor, that makes him an  
honorary Autobot."  
  
Koji blushed. "Aww, I didn't do anything special."  
  
"Anything special my exhaust port," Sideburn said transforming. "If it wasn't for him, me and  
Optimus would've still been in Megatron's hands."  
  
"And we would've never gotten the microchip that located the down Cybertronian ship," Tai added.  
  
"Who's that?" Wayne asked.  
  
"That's Tai. She's the Autobot's tatical commander. She monitors a disturbance, then dispatches  
the Autobots to that location."  
  
"I also control the Global Space Bridge," Tai threw in.  
  
"Well it's pleased to meet you." Wayne went up to shake Tai's hand.  
  
And fell right through her.  
  
"What hit me," he moaned.  
  
"Oops, guess I forgot to tell you, that form is just a hologram," Koji explained. "Tai is  
actually a program inside the Autobot's computer." He pointed to the floating projector just  
above Tai's head.  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"Don't worry, happened to me too when I first met her. Twice."  
  
"No wonder." The Autobots, Tai, Koji, and Karen erupted into laughter.  
  
  
  
A security guard was doing his normal rounds in one of Japan's premier Internet Service  
Companies, Shonjitsu when he discovered something unusual. The door to the main server room was  
open. Taking out his gun, he quietly snuck in.  
  
Inside was row after row of huge machines, capable of supporting everything on the Global Data  
Network.  
  
Walking to the front of one of the rows, the guard spotted something unusual. A human-size  
computer. Every part seemed to be connected to one another. Data numbers were flashing on the  
screen.  
  
"What in the world...?" The security guard thought out loud.  
  
"Database, combat mode!" The verticle tower became feet and legs. The rigid keyboard separated  
and each end attached itself to a side of the leg. Arms and a head popped out from back of the  
monitor. The robot could barely fit in the room.  
  
"Holy cow!" The security guard turned to run but the robot grabbed him.  
  
"Memory erase!" Two wires connected to either temple. A surge of electricity erupted through  
the man. He screamed and then fell silence, as his entire mind was erased. Database spat a  
disk out his mouth and laid it beside the guard's still form.  
  
"Nothing personal," he said. "All in the service of master Unicron."  
  
"Database, report." Speak of the devil. Database lowered his communication visor.  
  
"I am at your command, master Unicron."  
  
"Have you gained access to the Earth's data network?"  
  
"I am gaining access even as we speak, master."  
  
"Excellent. Once you do, destroy the network stream. There'll be a special reward for you if   
you find out information on our enemies, the Autobots."  
  
"I will work extra hard for you, master Unicron. Database out." Database rose his visor, looked  
around to make sure there were no more interlopers. "Database, assault mode!" Database  
transformed again and connected to the server. His CPU surfed the Internet looking for the  
Autobot's database, knowing fully well at the same time he was unleashing a virus that turned  
over all computer functions to master Unicron.  
  
  
  
"Koji, this place is da bomb," Wayne said excitedly. Koji just finished giving them a tour of  
Autobot headquarters.  
  
"Feel free to drop by any time," Tai offered. "With most of the Autobots scattered around the  
world, it'll be..." Suddenly Tai closed her eyes. Her face seemed worried about something.  
  
"Tai, is something wrong?" Koji asked.  
  
"Someone... is trying... to gain access to the computer. I have to stop him." Tai's body  
glowed and she vanished.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Wayne asked.  
  
"She's going to act as our firewall," Wedge said. "She's going to stop whoever's trying to gain  
access to our systems."  
  
"What if she can't?" Karen asked.  
  
"That is not an option," Optimus said. "If Tai fails, not only will all our systems be down,  
but we'd be stranded here because we'll be unable to access the Global Space Bridge. Everything   
is now on her hands."  
  
  
  
Tai surfed along the information super highway at lightning-fast speeds. She's been following  
the trail of electronic destruction left in the intruder's path.  
  
"Shouldn't be too long." Suddenly she came upon the intruder, an off-white colored robot. "You!  
You're one of Unicron's forces!"  
  
"That's right," Database replied, he then spotted the symbol on Tai's hat. "That symbol. You're  
part of the Autobots?"  
  
"That's right, I am. And I'm going to stop you."  
  
"Like you can prevent me from taking over the Global Data Network."  
  
~So that's what he's up to.~ "Optimus Prime, emergency."  
  
"What is it, Tai?"  
  
"I found the intruder. He's one of Unicron's henchmen, he's trying to disrupt the Global Data  
Network."  
  
"Understood, Tai. You're our only hope."  
  
"Right." Database unleashed a blast of energy at Tai who dodged it. Tai countered with a blast  
of her own. Database blocked it with ease. He then flew straight at her. Tai tried to dodge,  
but her small size made it diffiucult. When in hologram form, Tai is smaller than the Autobots  
so logic would dictate that she would also be smaller than Database.  
  
Database swung his fist at her but Tai dodged. Database continued with a fierce kick. That got  
her. Tai was flung back. Database got her again with another kick. Tai set up a shield  
between them, but Database broke it down with ease.  
  
"You fool, I am the ultimate fighter on-line!" Database flew like a rocket towards her. Tai  
dodged above him.  
  
"Enough is enough. You are becoming a real nuisance. Database, super power!" Database began  
glowing.  
  
"I'm not impressed," Tai said. Actually, she was scared beyond all belief. But how could that  
be since she was nothing but a computer program.  
  
"Well in that case let me show you something I can only do in super powered form. TOTAL SYSTEM  
FAILURE!" Waves of white energy struck Tai. She screamed in intense pain.  
  
  
An alarm rang out throughout Autobot Headquarters. Wedge checked the readouts.  
  
"Something's invaded our mainframe," he reported. "Our entire harddrive is being destroyed."  
  
"But what about Tai?" Koji asked.  
  
"An invasion like this could mean only one thing," Optimus said solemnly. "Tai has failed."  
  
Everybody gasped in pure horror. Even Ultra Magnus found himself taken aback by the news.  
  
Suddenly the monitor began sparkling with electricity. Screens began blowing out all over the  
place. Optimus covered Koji, Wayne, and Karen with his body. Tai's hologram projector crashed  
and shattered into a million unrepairable pieces.  
  
  
Tai felt her consciousness fading away. She had to make one last attempt to stop Database.  
Grunting, she held out her hands and began transferring the corrupted data back into Database.  
  
Now it was Database crying out in pain, but he had to destroy this meddler.  
  
"SYSTEM SHUTDOWN!" He cried. Tai screamed once, then her form faded. Her last thoughts:  
~Sorry, my friends, I've failed you.~  
  
  
The entire base shook as the lights went dark. After a minute, Hotshot looked up.  
  
"Guys, it's over," the Spychangers leader announced. Slowly, the others moved from their hiding  
places.  
  
"Are you three all right?" Optimus asked the humans.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"I'm all right, Optimus."  
  
"Wow," Tow-Line commented. "Everything shorted out."  
  
"Wedge, do a system check," Optimus ordered.  
  
"A system check of what, Optimus Prime? It's like our hardrives have been wiped clean."  
  
"Does that include Tai?" Koji asked. Wedge lowered his head. "I thought so," Koji said almost  
silently.  
  
"Does anybody know how all this happened?" Railspike asked.  
  
"Tai said the intruder was trying to destroy the Global Data Network," Sideburn said.   
"So maybe if we head to the Internet Company, we'll be able to track him down."  
  
"Excellent idea, Sideburn."  
  
"My Dad works there," Karen said. "I can show you the fastest route there."  
  
"Thanks, with the Global Space Bridge gone, we're going to need the shortest route there. Let's   
go. Optimus Prime, transform!"  
  
"Hyper Flight, transform!"  
  
"Hotshot, transform!"  
  
"Ultra Magnus, transform!"  
  
"Railspike, transform!"  
  
"Sideburn, transform!"  
  
"Wedge, I want you and Tow-Line to try to get the systems back up. Or at least get the  
emergency power working."  
  
"Sure thing, Optimus."  
  
"You can count of us."  
  
"Thanks. Hop in, Karen, we're going." Karen climbed into Optimus' passenger side and the  
group took off.  
  
"Come on, Tow-Line, let's reset the circuit breakers."  
  
  
Following Karen's instructions, Optimus and the Autobots cruised along the freeway.  
  
"We should get there in about five minutes, assuming there's no traffic," Karen commented.  
  
"Okay," Optimus simply replied.  
  
"Optimus, are you all right?" Karen asked. "I mean I know Tai was your friend."  
  
"She was a friend to everybody, even Koji," Optimus commented. "She always managed to stay calm  
in an emergency situation, even when she interfaced with that orb formed by the O-Parts. It's  
my fault she's gone, if I let who done this get away, I could never forgive myself." Karen  
observed that Optimus was so solemn. She felt sorry for him. She hadn't known Tai for as long  
as Optimus or even Koji for that matter, but the lost touched even her. Obviously, Optimus is  
kicking himself over sending Tai into battle when she has no combat experience.  
  
"Turn off exit twenty-two and continue for three miles," Karen instructed. "The entrance should  
be on your left."  
  
"Right."  
  
  
"Aw slag," Wedge muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Koji asked. The Build Team leader was hunched over inside a control panel whose  
hatch was obviously not meant for robot hands.  
  
"A whole bunch of these wires came loose, but I can't get to them because my hands are too big."  
  
"We can do it," Koji said as he and Wayne climbed into the control panel. Together, the two  
boys began connecting the wires.  
  
"Yo, Koj, you still with us?" Wayne asked after a while.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just wondering, you seem more quiet than usual."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just worried of what that blast did to Tai."  
  
"You think that that electric thingie deleted her or something?"  
  
"I don't want to think that, Wayne, but I'm afraid that might be true."  
  
"Gee, man, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would break you up that much."  
  
"Salright." Koji absent-mindedly placed his hand on a wire that was exposed. A shock wraked his  
body. "AAAAHHHH!"  
  
"Koji, you all right?" Wayne pulled on Koji's arm to look at it. The hand was burned at the  
palm. "Dude, that looks bad. Come on." Wayne connected the wires and took Koji out of the  
control panel. But they failed to see the trickle of blood that was on the wire when Wayne  
connected them.  
  
  
Optimus Prime pulled up to the Shonjitsu building. There was already lots of emergency vehicles  
there. Karen climbed out and went up to an officer.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"This guard was found suffering from full memory lost," the officer replied. "Nobody knows  
why."  
  
"Memory lost," Karen said to herself. "Like their memory was earsed. Optimus, it's Database!"  
  
"You're right, Karen. But unfortunately, we're too big. You're going to have to draw him out  
here."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Karen, you understand this will be dangerous."  
  
"It's the least I can do after you saved me from Skywars a few weeks ago." Karen ran into the  
building despite protests from the police officer.  
  
"Okay, if I was an evil robot bent on destroying the Global Data Network, where would I be?"  
  
Karen then remembered what the officer said about the guard. There were more officers in the  
lobby so she went up to one.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where the guard who lost his memory was found?" The officer turned  
and stared at her.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Karen paused, trying to think of a good excuse. "He's... my father, I want to find out how  
this happened."  
  
"The best way for you to find out is to watch the news with everyone else."  
  
"But I might know why his memory was erased, if you just show me where he was found."  
  
"Well if you must know, it was in the server room on the fifth floor."  
  
"Thank you." Karen ran to the elevator and rode up to the fifth floor before the officer could  
stop her. Once on the fifth floor, it wasn't hard. The Server room was down a metal-enclosed  
hallway. There were more officers on the floor, but Karen was able to sneak by them.  
  
Karen snuck inside the room, everything was as it was before the guard lost his memory, including  
the human-size computer up against one of the server.  
  
~Found him,~ she thought. ~Now I have to bring him out. I know.~  
  
"Unicron's a stupid mechanical freak," she yelled. The computer juttered. Apparently, Karen  
caught his attention. "I'm surprise someone so incompetent got so much power." More juttering.  
"Even his oil is poluted." Karen saw smoke coming out from the sides. "In fact, Unicron's  
nothing but a weak organic human!"  
  
"Database, combat mode!" Database transformed. "You will pay for disrespecting master Unicron,  
girl!"  
  
"Bite me." Database lunged at Karen but she slipped away.  
  
"Run!" Karen called to the officers. "There's a giant computer after me." At first the  
officers laughed at her, but then they saw Database and ran away.  
  
Once in the elevator, Karen was permitted to take a breath. Just before Database sent the  
elevator crashing to the ground floor. Karen staggered out of the elevator into the lobby. But  
Database smashed through the floors and landed in front of her.  
  
"Now, you die, human!" Database got ready to pound Karen into the ground.  
  
"Blue Bolts!" Bolts of lightning struck Database in the back. Ultra Magnus, in truck form,  
stood there. Optimus, Hotshot, Hyper Flight, and Sideburn were beside him in robot form.  
  
"No," Database said. "Memory erase!" His wires shot out.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, transform!" Ultra Magnus kicked the wires away.  
  
"Optimus Prime, battle mode!" Optimus united with his trailor to become a super robot. He  
aimed his ladder cannon at Database.  
  
"Time for a swim. Blizzard Storm!"  
  
"Database, super power!" The glow from Database propelled the shaft of water up.  
  
"Sideburn, power up!" Sideburn attacked Database with a fierce kick. Database blocked every  
one of Sideburn's attacks then used his glow to propell Sideburn away.  
  
~The only one who can stand a chance against him is Tai,~ Optimus thought. ~And she's gone.  
I hate to even think this, but we're doomed!~  
  
  
Over at Autobot headquarters, Tow-Line, Wedge, Koji, and Wayne succeeded in getting partial  
reserve power. The lights were on, but the monitors (those that were working) were showing  
static.  
  
"There, we have basic power," Tow-Line said. "But our mainframe is still wasted.  
  
"Let's face it, Tow-Line," Wedge said. "Without Tai, our computers are useless. And the  
Space Bridge can not be activated."  
  
"No doubt the other Autobots are having trouble with Database," Koji said. "And we're useless  
to help them."  
  
"I'll say this," Wayne said. "We're going to need a miracle."  
  
A gentle beeping caught their attention. Wedge went to check it out.  
  
"This is strange, our mainframe is being reconfigured."  
  
"What does that mean?" Wayne asked.  
  
"It means that it wasn't as fully destroyed as we thought," Tow-Line replied. "Someone is  
building it up again."  
  
On one of the working monitors, the two Autobots and two humans watched as one by one, files  
began appearing on the screen.  
  
"Something is restoring all our files! Our systems are returning to normal," Wedge said   
excitedly.  
  
"Does that include the Space Bridge?" Tow-Line asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
On the monitor, a female diagram appeared. The words underneath read "reformatting beginning."  
  
"Reformatting? What's that mean?" Wayne asked.  
  
"It means that we're not the only ones undergoing transformations," Wedge said. "And if my  
hunch is correct, look." A blue portal opened in one of the walls. "Yes, the Space Bridge   
is working!"  
  
"Come on, let's go help the others. Tow-Line, transform!"  
  
"Wedge, transform!" Koji and Wayne got into Tow-Line's cab and the two disappeared into the  
Space Bridge.  
  
  
Railspike tried to crush Database beneath his massive body but Database kicked him away with  
both his feet.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," Ultra Magnus said.  
  
"Yeah," Optimus agreed. "Let's combine and try that." But before Optimus and Ultra Magnus  
could combine, the Space Bridge opened and Tow-Line and Wedge drove through.  
  
"Wedge, transform! Shoulder Thrust!" Wedge attempted to ram Database but the glowing field  
forced him back.  
  
"Tow-Line, transform!" Koji and Wayne quickly abandoned the cab as Tow-Line transformed.  
"Wrecker Hook!" Tow-Line threw a line around Database. The glowing field loosened it.  
  
"How did you two get here?' Hotshot asked as he fired his weapon.  
  
"Get this, Optimus," Wedge said. "The Global Space Bridge is working again."  
  
"Great job, Wedge."  
  
"Thanks, but it wasn't me. Something started restoring all our programs."  
  
"Any idea what or... who?" Optimus didn't want to get his hopes up.  
  
"Nope, no idea."  
  
Database kicked away Tow-Line and threw himself at Ultra Magnus. The two robots grappled for a  
while. Railspike brought both of his fists together and pounded on Database's back. Database  
grunted which gave Ultra Magnus an advantage. He pushed Database away. Koji and Wayne joined  
Karen in the shambled lobby.  
  
"Kar, you okay?" Wayne asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but the Autobots are in real trouble. If only we could help them somehow."  
  
"Man, is that guy powered by fusion or something?" Wayne commented.  
  
"No, virus," Koji said. The others looked at him strangely. "Database is basically a computer  
virus. What we need is an anti-virus program, but where would we find one and how do we install   
it in him."  
  
  
At Autobot Headquarters, the status screen began showing readouts. The monitors were somehow  
magically repaired. At the bottom of a screen read "injecting DNA into program." The trickle  
of blood that belonged to Koji was inserted into the program. The features began to change.  
The female outline began to grow, the child-like girl image being replaced by a more developed  
figure.  
  
After about a few minutes, a status screen read "Reformatting completed, sending to remote  
source."  
  
  
The Autobots regrouped on the other side of the parking lot.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Think we should call in reinforcements?" Railspike voiced.  
  
"No," Ultra Magnus said.  
  
"Optimus?" Tow-Line noticed that Optimus was convulsing. "Optimus, are you all right?"  
  
"Feels like... something's entering... my body." Optimus Prime's eyes began glowing a strange  
red. Energy shot out and began to coerce between the Autobots and Database.  
  
The energy took a frame. It was human and female. Finally details began to be filled in.  
  
She was twice Koji's height with a well-built figure. Her hair was the same color as Koji's and  
fell down around her ears. Her eyes were a deep and dark brown. She was dressed in a sky-blue  
body suit with white gloves and boots and a orange cape that connected on her right breast with  
a buckle representing the Autobot insignia. She had an ear piece on her left ear.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Koji asked.  
  
"No way," Karen said. "It can't be."  
  
"It is," Wayne confirmed.  
  
"No, not you." Database was actually scared. "I... I destroyed you!"  
  
A microphone came out from her ear piece and touched her lips.  
  
"Autobots, stay there and gather your energy. I shall handle Database." The voice came from  
inside their audio receptors. The voice seemed older, but it was unmistakable.  
  
It was Tai.  
  
"I don't know how you got this power..." Database began.  
  
"I have you to thank for my upgrade, Database."  
  
"What? No, I couldn't have been responsible for you! All right then, prepare to be destroyed   
again!"  
  
"I don't think so." Tai's eyes began glowing blue. "Interfacing. Bypassing all internal  
defense systems." Now it was Database who was convulsing. "Decreasing power input/output by  
75%." Immediately, Database's glow disappeared and he returned to normal.  
  
"Oh no," he whined.  
  
The microphone came down again. "Tow-Line, now!"  
  
"Right. Wrecker Hook!" Tow-Line threw his cable around Database again. This time, it  
successfully wrapped itself around Unicron's henchman. Tow-Line began swinging him  
around like a shot put.  
  
"Release him now," Tai instructed. Tow-Line's cable slacked and Database was tossed into the  
air. "Optimus Prime, hit him with your Blizzard Storm."  
  
"Okay. Blizzard Storm!" The powerful stream of water propelled Database into the air and out  
of sight.  
  
The Autobots cheered at their victory, then they turned to the one who was responsible for that.  
  
"Is it..." Hotshot began.  
  
Tai put a finger to her lip. "All will be explained, Hotshot. You will find me back at   
headquarters." And then she transformed into energy and went back into Optimus Prime. Optimus  
felt Tai's presence leaving, obviously transferring herself back into the computer.  
  
  
Everybody had returned to headquarters. The command center was fully restored. Better even.  
Tai was telling the Autobots what happened.  
  
"When Database interfaced with me, an exchange of information took place. He tried to destroy  
me by injecting a virus into me. But I used his modem stream to download asmuch data on him and   
his forces as I could. Part of the download was a reformation program. That was the program   
that Database used to activate his super power. The computer system automatically installed and   
activated the reformatting program. But because of the overload, it took a while. At first, the  
program was going to rebuild my old image, but then something happened."  
  
"What?" Karen asked.  
  
"A piece of human DNA was entered into the program."  
  
Tai looked at Koji who was sitting on top of the control panel. "That DNA was yours, Koji."  
  
"Hey, that must've been from when Koji touched that wire and got burned. Some blood must've got  
on the wire." Tow-Line deduced.  
  
"The reformatting program took it into account and begin rebuilding my body to accomodate the   
DNA. In a way, we're kind of related, Koji."  
  
"You mean like brother and sister?"  
  
Tai smiled at him. It was the smile that told Koji that deep down, it was the same Tai.  
"Actually, since I was created from your DNA, you're kind of like my parent."  
  
"All right, Koji the papa," Wayne joked. Koji blushed redder than he ever blushed before.  
  
"So what abilities do you have?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Because of the reformatting program, I no longer need a projector. As long as there's an  
electronic emitter, like a movie projector, I can send my form anywhere."  
  
"That explains why my optic sensors were glowing when you first appeared," Optimus said.  
  
Tai nodded. "I'm also capable of interfacing with almost any electronic system and take control  
of it. I'm also more in tuned with the Autobot computer system."  
  
"Wow, that's cool, Tai," Koji said as he got up. As he did, his foot slipped and he lost his  
balance. Just as Koji was about to hit the ground full force, a pair of arms reached out and  
caught him.  
  
"Thanks, Sideburn, I was..." But when Koji looked up, he saw that it wasn't Sideburn who  
caught him, it was Tai!  
  
"Tai, you're... solid!" Koji gasped.  
  
Again the nod and smile. "Another ability. I can produce an anti-magnetic field so condensed,  
it holds solid matter in place. That's why I have the sense of touch." Tai put him down.  
  
"Tai, I'd like to apologize for what happened," Optimus said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't  
have been deleted."  
  
Tai shook her head. "In a way, Optimus, I should thank you. If you hadn't sent me there, I  
wouldn't have gotten upgraded. In a way, that was a blessing in disguise."  
  
"I have a feeling we'll be relying on you more often, Tai," Sideburn said.  
  
"I hope so, Sideburn. I really like to be a bigger help to you guys."  
  
Optimus chuckled. "Trust me, Tai, you will."  
  
  
  
Tow-Line: Unicron's henchman Doom-Buggy challenges Skid-z to a race across the Australian  
Outback. Naturally, Skid-z accepts. But I know that he won't play fair so I do everything in  
my power to help Skid-z. The next episode of Transformers: Robots In Disguise: "Doom-Race/The  
Australian Adventure." So get ready to roll out. 


	4. Doom-Race/The Australian Adventure

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
  
The Australian Off-Road was their equivalent of the Indy-500. Cars gathered from across the  
continent to compete for prize money, for the cup, but for most of all, for the glory of being  
called the number one Australian racer. Every year, something different happened, including  
this year.  
  
"Here comes the racers," the emcee called out as a cloud of dust appeared in the horizon. "Looks  
like Howard Strum is in the lead followed by Benny Panger, the first female racer and... wait a  
minute, something's happening. Looks like a formula one racer has appeared from nowhere and  
taken the lead!"  
  
The emcee was right. A red race car had pulled away from the cloud of dust and was rapidly  
approaching the finish line. It had the number eighteen on it and a strange symbol on its hood.  
With a blast of wind, the race car crossed the finish line and screached to a stop.  
  
"I won, I won, I won!" A voice called from the race car. But no driver could be seen. The  
voice wasn't even Australian. The judges were about to award the cup when a tow truck appeared,  
also from nowhere and hooked the front of the car.  
  
"Sorry, folks, this car is being towed," the tow truck called. "It's disqualified from the  
race." And then they both disappeared as quickly as they came.  
  
  
  
Once they were hidden, the tow truck stopped.  
  
"Tow-Line, transform!" Tow-Line transformed and turned to face the race car, Skids.  
  
"Skids, transform!" Still tied up, the race car also changed into a robot.  
  
"Skids, have you forgotten why we're here? We're here to keep Unicron's forces from gaining  
control over the Earth, we're not here to run races!"  
  
"I just can't help it, Tow-Line."  
  
"Optimus told me about you being possessed by that race car driver..."  
  
"I'm not possessed!" Skids snapped. "I just have some mixed-up programming."  
  
"Same thing," Tow-Line came back. "Whatever you want to call it, we have to keep ourselves  
hidden from the humans."  
  
"All right, all right, Tow-Line, I'm sorry. It's an addiction! Every time I hear a beeping  
sound or a pistol or whatever, I feel the need to race."  
  
"Well try to keep it under control for a while, okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
But their conversation didn't go unheard. A sand-brown dune buggy laid hidden in the bushes  
behind them. It was Doom-Buggy, one of Unicron's henchmen.  
  
"So, one of the Autobots has a weakness for racing. This can be used to my advantage." And then  
he drove off.  
  
  
A little while later, Skids sat, his feet dangling off a cliff, facing the ocean.  
  
"Tow-Line just doesn't understand," Skids said to nobody in particular (except a seagull that  
just happened to land near him). "It's not like I can control when these addictions happen. My  
speed is one of the best assetts the Autobots have. I do need to keep it from getting rusty.  
  
"Ah, who am I kidding? Tow-Line is right, I am possessed."  
  
"You don't look possessed to me." Skids looked around and spotted the dune buggy.  
  
"Doom-Buggy, attack mode!" The hood of the jeep-like vehicle became legs. The underside of it  
became the body, with arms extending from the sides. A head popped up from the back.  
  
"Unicron's henchman," Skids quickly realized. He reached for his blaster.  
  
"Hold on, I don't want to fight you. I'm not like Database or Skywars. I came to extend an  
invitation to you."  
  
"Not interested," Skids said training his blaster on Doom-Buggy.  
  
"Not even in a race?" That caught Skids off-guard. He lowered his blaster. "That's right, a  
race. Between you and me. If I win, you join my master. If you win, which I doubt, I will  
leave Australia and return to Unicron."  
  
"All right, I'm listening. If I do agree to this, what will be the circumstances?"  
  
"It will be a cross-country race. From Southern Territory to Sydney. What do you say, do we  
have a deal?"  
  
Skids thought long and hard about it. No doubt there was some ulterior motive Doom-Buggy had.  
But it was a race. A race! What he always wanted. A race he had to win.  
  
"All right, I accept."  
  
Doom-Buggy smiled sinisterly, but tried not to make it that way in front of Skids. "Good, now  
remember, no tricks, no help from your Autobot friends, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
"You did what?!" Tow-Line shouted. "Skids, are you nuts?"  
  
"Tow-Line, calm down. This could be our only chance to get rid of Doom-Buggy once and for all."  
  
"But what if you lose?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm the fastest racer around!"  
  
"Skids..."  
  
"Look, Tow-Line, I'm going to participate in this whether you like it or not. Skids, transform."  
Skids drove off.  
  
Tow-Line shook his head. "And they call me the novice." Tow-Line activated his communicator.  
"Optimus Prime, this is Tow-Line, come in..."  
  
  
The next day, Skids drove up to the starting line. There were five SUVs, three motorcycles,  
and a jeep. Skids found Doom-Buggy and drove up next to him.  
  
"I thought it was just going to be the two of us racing."  
  
"There was a race scheduled for today. Where do you think I got the idea?"  
  
"Drivers, start your engines," a voice called out. Engines reved up. "On your mark, get set,  
go!" A shot pistol was fired and everybody took off.  
  
Tow-Line stood off to the side, hidden from Skids, Doom-Buggy and the other racers.  
  
{He'll do anything to win,} he thought. {I better follow along.} "Tow-Line, transform."  
  
The tow truck hunged off to the side as he tried to keep up with the other racers.  
  
Doom-Buggy was having thoughts of his own. {I'm going to have to get rid of these human drivers  
in order to beat the Autobot. I'll start with the SUVs.} A blade popped out from one of his  
tires. He got close to one of the SUVs. The blade struck the car and it flipped over. It fell  
onto another car.  
  
Doom-Buggy leaped into the air and landed in front of another car. He kicked up dirt in its  
wind shield. The driver swirved and flipped over.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha!" Doom-Buggy pulled ahead to catch up with Skids and the other drivers.  
  
"Bloody hell," the driver muttered. "Gota get out of here."  
  
"What a mess," Tow-Line complained. "Hang on, folks, I got you." Tow-Line helped turn the other  
cars right-side up. Unfortunately, the cars were damaged to the point that continuing the race  
would be not only futile, but dangerous.  
  
Meanwhile, Doom-Buggy managed to pull up until he was even with Skids.  
  
"Hey, what happened to some of the other racers?" He asked.  
  
"I guess they couldn't keep up with us superior racers."  
  
"Sorry, pal, but there's only one superior racer here. Yours truly." Skids shifted into turbo  
drive and ran ahead of Doom-Buggy.  
  
"That's right, go ahead, leave me alone to get rid of the other racers." Right now, the  
motorcycles were cruising by a clifftop. "Time for a little bumper car." Doom-Buggy screached  
ahead and knocked one of the motorcycles off the cliff. The rider grabbed onto a crag.  
  
"Help!" He cried.  
  
"Hang on," a voice called. A hook was lowered and the rider grabbed onto it. He was lifted to  
safety by the same tow truck that rescued the SUV.  
  
"Here comes another hit," Doom-Buggy yelled. He knocked another off the cliff, motorcycle and  
all.  
  
"Uh-oh. Wrecker Hook!" Tow-Line's cable shot out and wrapped around both motorcycle and rider.  
He hauled the motorcycle and two riders up. After putting them down on the ground, Tow-Line  
took off.  
  
Now Doom-Buggy was coming upon the Jeep. This would be tough for him. He would have to get  
trickly to take him out.  
  
"Doom-Buggy, superpower!" Doom-Buggy began glowing. He rammed the jeep from behind sending it  
sailing into the horizon.  
  
"Oops," Doom-Buggy said half-heartedly. "Guess I overdid it. Heh-heh-heh."  
  
While Doom-Buggy was taking care of the competition, Skids was rapidly going across the  
Australian desert.  
  
{This is perfect,} he thought. {This is what I always dreamed! But... why don't I feel the  
excitement I usually have when I race? I mean I'm doing what I always wanted. But... hold on,  
I didn't come to Earth to race, but to help the Autobots defeat the Predacons. Although now it's  
Unicron's forces. But come on, it's a race. Argh, what's wrong with me?}  
  
  
Tai and Koji have been monitoring the race from Autobot Headquarters. On a side screen were  
Skids' readouts.  
  
"Tai, look at that screen." Koji pointed to a monitor where waves were spiking like crazy.  
  
"Those are Skids' brain waves. If I'm reading this right, he's confused. His Autobot spark is  
fighting with the spirit of the race car driver."  
  
"So who will win?" Koji asked.  
  
"That is up to Skids."  
  
"We should contact Tow-Line," Koji suggested.  
  
"Right." Tai's microphone slid down to the front of her mouth. "Tow-Line, come in..."  
  
  
Skids' internal pondering gave Doom-Buggy the time he needed to catch up.  
  
"Now it's just you and me, Autobot," Doom-Buggy said.  
  
"What did you do to the other racers."  
  
"Let's just say they've been disqualified."  
  
"You fiend!"  
  
"Oh please, can't you think of anything more creative." Doom-Buggy pulled ahead of Skids.  
  
"Sandstorm!" Doom-Buggy kicked dirt up in Skids' face. Skids, in turn, went into a spin to blow  
the sand away.  
  
"All right, enough cruising around. Doom-Buggy, attack mode! Unilasers!" Doom-Buggy took out  
his weapon and fired. Skids was caught off-guard and flipped over.  
  
"Yes!" Doom-Buggy cried. "Now to the finish line. Doom-Buggy, assault mode. Superpower!"  
Doom-Buggy powered up again and jetted off.  
  
{Have to... win the... race,} Skids thought. {Have to... have to... have to stop...  
Doom-Buggy... but race... No, I'm an Autobot! An Autobot! AN AUTOBOT!}  
  
"Skids, transform!" Skids whipped out his blaster and fired straight at Doom-Buggy. His aim was  
true and now it was Doom-Buggy who flipped over.  
  
"Doom-Buggy assault mode! I can still make it to the finish line." Doom-Buggy broke into a  
sprint and dashed for the finish line.  
  
But up ahead was an obsticle he wasn't counting on. Optimus Prime in his battle mode standing  
at the finish line. With him was Tow-Line and the other racers.  
  
"There's the guy," one called.  
  
"That's the one who tried to kill us," cried another.  
  
"He tried to run me off the cliff!" The others chorused their complaints.  
  
"These people say your reckless driving caused their vehicles to crash," Optimus told Doom-Buggy.  
  
"Uh-oh," Doom-Buggy said meekly.  
  
"I'd take that as a yes. Looks like you're disqualified, Doomie. The winner is Skids."  
  
"Tow-Line, transform! Doom-Buggy, I'll give you to the count of ten to get out of here. One...  
ten! Wrecker Gun!"  
  
"Blizzard Storm!" Optimus also fired. The two blasts propelled Doom-Buggy into the ocean.  
Seeing that he was outmatched, Doom-Buggy swam away.  
  
"You guys are aware that there are more numbers between one and ten," Skids informed.  
  
"And your point is?..." Tow-Line remarked. Skids chuckled.  
  
  
Tow-Line and Skids were at Autobot Headquarters with Optimus, Tai, and Koji. Tai had just  
finished up altering Skids' hard drive.  
  
"Skids, I managed to purge your hard drive enough so that the spirit will only be there when  
you're in vehicle mode. So just transform often and you should be able to control your   
obsession," Tai reported.  
  
"I am not obsessed!" Skids snapped. Showing the skeptic looks on the other face, he chuckled  
and said, "well maybe a little."  
  
"Once Tow-Line found out about your little deal, he contacted me," Optimus said. "We agreed  
that I'd be there to bail you out should Doom-Buggy win. Luckily, he was disqualified and that  
kept him from bringing you over to Unicron's side."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Tow-Line. Sorry, I let my love for racing infect my hard drive."  
  
"It's not your fault, Skids, nobody could know that you would be controlled by a race car  
driver," Koji said.  
  
"You're right, Koji, thanks. Hey Tow-Line, race you back to Sydney." Tow-Line moaned. But  
Skids burst into laughter. "Got 'cha!"  
  
"Why you..." Tow-Line chased Skids into the Space Bridge.  
  
"They are such children," Koji mused.  
  
  
  
Koji: Optimus figures that the only one who can tell us anything definite about Unicron is Sky-  
Byte. So he sends Hyper Flight and Shuttle to look for him. Of course, Sky-Byte isn't just  
going to hand out the information. But when he does, the info surprises all of us. The next  
episode of Transformers: Robots In Disguise: "Secret/Sky-Byte's Return." So Get ready to roll  
out. 


	5. Secrets Revealed/Sky-Byte Returns

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
Autobot Headquarters was unusually quiet. After Skid-z's race with Doom-Buggy, all of Unicron's  
forces remained in hiding, surfacing every once-in-a-while. During that time, the Autobots got  
to know Koji's new friends, Karen and Wayne.  
  
Wayne was a tackler on the High School Football Team. He wasn't the brightest student in class,  
but he got by with reasonable marks (low 80's.) He first met Koji in study hall, where they  
struck up a conversation about one of their uptight teachers. Unfortunately, the teacher found  
out and gave both of them detention. They talked in detention too and that was the beginning.  
  
Karen was the daughter of Matthew Howard, who was the head of developmental technologies at the  
Shonjitsu Company, Japan's foremost developer of Web Service and Digital Communication services.  
She lived a few doors down from Koji. She already knew Wayne but didn't meet Koji until she  
had to save him from almost being runed down by a convertible (that looked suspiciously like Hot  
Rod even though he was 3000 miles away at the time). The two started talking and Koji invited  
her to walk to school with him and teach him all about it and the student body.  
  
At the moment, the three were doing their homework on the floor of the control room, being  
careful not to get in the way of Optimus Prime and Tai as they did their duties. They were  
probably on their second hour of studies before Tai came in.  
  
"Hey guys," she called. "I have something for you."  
  
"What is it?" Koji asked. Karen handed each of them an ear piece.  
  
"These communication devices are the same type that I use to communicate with the Autobots." To  
visualize, she pushed back her dark brown hair to reveal an ear piece similar to theirs on her  
right ear. "You can use them to communicate with me and to each other."  
  
"Wow, thanks, Tai," Karen said slipping hers in a pocket located on the inside of her vest.  
"But what brought this on?"  
  
"You three have been very big help to us."  
  
"Us? How?" Wayne asked.  
  
"Wayne, you were a help in getting Autobot Headquarters back up and running after Database's  
on-line attack. Karen, if you didn't lead the Autobots to the Shonjitsu building, we wouldn't  
have been able to stop Database. And Koji, I don't think I need to explain why you deserve  
yours."  
  
"I think I understand you, Tai."  
  
Tai's expression grew glum. "Remember, use them sparingly. We can't risk having Unicron tap  
into our communications." The three humans nodded.  
  
Optimus Prime leaned against the wall as he watched the humans talk with Tai. He couldn't help  
but feen envious of them. They looked so care-free. They didn't carry the safety of the whole  
planet on their shoulders. Their biggest concern was passing final exams, not monitoring a huge  
metallic planetoid that was orbiting their very heads. Prime wished he was as confident about  
stopping Unicron as he was emitting towards everyone else.  
  
Suddenly the alarm sounded. But it was a different sound than what the Autobots have been  
hearing for the past few weeks. But it was a familiar sound. Tai checked the readouts.  
  
"I don't believe it, a Predacon signature!"  
  
"What?" Optimus and Koji voiced as one. Everybody came up around Tai.  
  
"You're right, Tai," Optimus confirmed. "It is a Pred signature. After all these years."  
  
"But I thought all Predacons were sent back to Cybertron on Fortress Maximus," Koji said.  
  
"The Decepticons were. So was Galvatron and the three Predacons Slapper, Gas-Skunk and Dark-  
Scream. But one escaped our eye."  
  
"Sky-Byte!"  
  
"Who's Sky-Byte?" Wayne asked.  
  
"Sky-Byte is... was Galvatron's second-in-command. He did anything to make his leader happy.  
And was extremely jealous when Megatron started paying more attention to Scourge and the  
Decepticons than his Predacons."  
  
"So why wasn't Sky-Byte with the other Predacons when they were taken away?" Karen asked.  
  
"It's like I said before," Optimus answered. "Somehow he escaped our eye."  
  
"Sky-Byte really wasn't such a bad robot," Koji said. "He did help the Build Team save me when  
the Space Needle almost fell. He also brought my Dad back to me."  
  
Optimus was deep in thought for a moment. "Unlike us, Predacons thrive in military conflict.  
They know everything about every war Cybertron's been in in the past. It is possible he might  
know something about Unicron!"  
  
"That's a very big shot in a very dark room, Optimus," Wayne said.  
  
"Yes it is, Wayne, but it might be able to give us an edge over Unicron. Tai, contact Hyper  
Flight and Shuttle. Have them report to headquarters on the double."  
  
"Right, Optimus." Tai's microphone came down to her mouth. "Hyper Flight, Shuttle, battle  
protocol! Come in!"  
  
"Hyper Flight here." The leader of the Hyper Force came on the screen.  
  
"Hyper Flight," Optimus Prime addressed. "We need you to go retrieve somebody. A Predacon  
named Sky-Byte."  
  
"You mean a Predacon is still here?" Hyper Flight gasped.  
  
"Sky-Byte isn't part of the Predacons any more," Koji said. "He's a lone shark... uh... no pun  
intended."  
  
"We think he might have some information on Unicron," Optimus said. "I want you and Shuttle to  
retrieve him and bring him to the base."  
  
"We'll do the best we can, Optimus."  
  
"Optimus, let me go with them," Koji pleaded.  
  
"I don't know, Koji, Sky-Byte may not have Galvatron's backing, but he still is dangerous."  
  
"But Sky-Byte won't hesitate to fire on Hyper Flight and Shuttle. I might be able to convince  
him to come with us. He trusts me, he'll listen to me."  
  
"Well... it is Sky-Byte, so there can't be any serious danger to you. All right, I'll let you go  
providing you be careful."  
  
"You bet, Optimus."  
  
Optimus turned back to Hyper Flight. "Hyper Flight, can you stop by here and pick up Koji?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Optimus, this is Shuttle. Send me Sky-Byte's last known coordinates. I'll track him down and  
Hyper Flight can meet me when he's able."  
  
"That's fine," Optimus approved. "Tai..."  
  
"Computing last known coordinates," Tai said. "Coordinates found. Sector Matthew 45."  
  
"It's about twenty miles south of the Marianna Trench," Karen said looking at a map graphic that  
appeared on a side screen.  
  
"Coordinates received," Shuttle said. "Over and out."  
  
"Over and out," Hyper Flight repeated.  
  
  
  
The Hyper Force was currently based on the coastline of French Guyana. Hot Rod was relaxing  
on the beach while the others stood in a circle. When Hot Rod realized something was up, he  
rejoined them.  
  
"Shuttle and I are going on a little retrieving mission," Hyper Flight explained. "Until we  
get back, Heavy Duty, you're in charge." Heavy Duty saluted.  
  
"Aww, Hyper Flight, I wanted to be in charge," Hot Rod whined.  
  
"Sorry, Hot Rod, but Heavy Duty has more experience at leading than you. I expect you all to  
follow his orders. Oh, and Heavy Duty, try not to severely overtrain them while we're gone like  
last time."  
  
"Shuttle, transform!"  
  
"Hyper Flight, transform!" The two Hyper Force members took to the sky.  
  
Heavy Duty turned back to Hot Rod, Firestar, and Siren. "All right, mag-bots, listen up. We  
are going to patrol and we're going to do it hard. Siren, you shall take the north quadrants.  
Firestar, you're going for the western quadrants. Hot Rod, you will take the west quadrants, I  
shall patrol the southern quadrants. If you have any questions, tough. Now, move out!"  
  
Hot Rod moaned. "I'm missing them already.  
  
  
  
A shark fin jetted through the oceans of the Atlantic. What was unusual about this shark was  
that it was humming a wordless tune. Suddenly the shark surfaced and hovered in the air. It  
obviously wasn't an ordinary shark. Perhaps it was the missile launchers inside its mouth or  
the half-mechanical fin.  
  
"Sky-Byte, terrorize!" Immediately the shark converted into a strange hybrid of organic and  
machine components. His right arm, which was his tail in beast mode, was a four-pronged anchor.  
A redish crystal was on his chest.  
  
"Ah, nothing like a sun set to inspire a new haiku. The beautiful sun, setting in the horizon,  
Yes, my life is good."  
  
Sky-Byte's internal sensor alert went off. Something was approaching from the east. Sky-Byte  
used his long-range vision to zoom in on the approaching space shuttle.  
  
{Hoovor? No, it can't be. But who is it?}  
  
Sky-Byte's question was answered as the shuttle came to a stop near him. "Shuttle, transform!"  
  
Sky-Byte gasped upon hearing that phrase. "You're an Autobot!"  
  
"That's right, I'm an Autobot. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Sky-Byte."  
  
"Depends, who wants to know."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Sky-Byte, I'd like you to come with me."  
  
"Like slag I will. I didn't spend four years hiding from you clowns just to be taken in again!"  
Sky-Byte flew off. Shuttle trnasformed and took off after him.  
  
"Sky-Byte, wait, I need something from you."  
  
"You'll never get anything from me, Auto-scum! Shark Spike!" Sky-Byte's tail arm extended at  
Shuttle. He simply dodged it.  
  
"Now wait just a minute..." Shuttle began.  
  
"No! I promised myself I would forget this machine war and go on to better things. I even  
sealed it with a haiku. No more Autobots, no Decepticons or Scourge, just peace and quiet. So  
stay away from me!"  
  
"But you don't understand, this is important."  
  
"I said get away! Tsunami Blaster!" Sky-Byte fired a burst of energy from the crystal on his  
chest.  
  
"Well if that's how you're going to be. Shuttle, transform! Strata Blaster!" Shuttle fired a  
burst of energy from his own body which met Sky-Byte's attack."  
  
"I'll never be a slave to you Autobot scum! Beast mode! Shark Missiles!" Two torpedos fired  
at Shuttle. Sky-Byte quickly turned around and flew off.  
  
Shuttle growled furiously. "Well Prime never said this would be easy. Shuttle, transform!"  
Transforming into vehicle mode, Shuttle took off after him.  
  
{What will it take to get rid of him?} Sky-Byte asked himself.  
  
"Sky-Byte!" Sky-Byte screached to a halt. Ahead of him was Koji in Hyper Flight. "Sky-Byte,  
wait!"  
  
"What's that kid doing here? Isn't it a school night?"  
  
"Sky-Byte, we just need some information on Unicron!"  
  
Was Sky-Byte's audio receptors malfunctioning? Did Koji just say he wanted information on  
Unicron?  
  
"Did you say Unicron?" Sky-Byte asked.  
  
"Yeah," Koji yelled back. "Why, do you know him?"  
  
{Boy, do I,} Sky-Byte thought. He remembered reading on the great villains of the past, to  
study to become Megatron's right-hand bot. One of the subjects he studied was Unicron. He  
wondered why the Autobots didn't know. Then the answer came to him. The Autobots, despite  
being courageous, were pacifists. They prefer to deny any sort of armed conflict including  
dictators such as Unicron.  
  
"Why would you want to know about Unicron?" Sky-Byte questioned.  
  
"He's here, Sky-Byte," Hyper Flight voiced. "His planet is in orbit right now."  
  
"Unicron? Here? This is not good."  
  
"We need any information you have on him," Shuttle said coming up behind him.  
  
"Very well, I shall give you the information you need."  
  
  
  
Later, all the Autobots as well as Koji, Karen, Wayne, and Sky-Byte gathered in the Betaroom.  
As usual, their attention was focused on Optimus. Sky-Byte noticed that most of the other  
Autobots were giving him evil looks. He didn't mind. It was to be expected, they still  
considered him a Predacon.  
  
"According to the information," Optimus began. "Unicron's planet holds most of his powers. He  
has the ability to swallow a planet whole. Once he does, he transforms it into energy which he  
uses for himself."  
  
"But if Unicron as powerful as you say he is, Optimus, why does he appoint lackeys such as  
Doom-Buggy or Database to do his work, why doesn't he just destroy Earth right now?" Prowl  
asked.  
  
"It's theorized that Unicron used a vast majority of his power in getting here. He barely has  
enough power to use his own defenses. That's why he didn't use all his weapons against Ultra  
Magnus when he confronted Unicron's planet."  
  
"Okay, so we know that Unicron is basically too weak to use his full power," Ultra Magnus said.  
"How do we get onto his planet to stop him."  
  
"You Autobots are such fools," Sky-Byte insulted. He was leaning against a side wall.  
"I'm surprised you managed to win so many battles."  
  
"Why you..." It took both Ironhide and Mirage to keep Hot Rod from attacking Sky-Byte.  
  
"Unicron isn't inside the planet," Sky-Byte continued. "Unicron IS the planet." The entire  
room went silent. Sky-Byte apparently dropped a Galvatron-size destructo-bomb in revealing that.  
  
Ultra Magnus went up to Sky-Byte and gripped his neck. "Are you telling me that I just didn't  
go up against Unicron's forces, I went up against Unicron himself?"  
  
"Well if you were shot at by a big metallic planet, than yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying.  
You think we're the only ones that can transform around here? No. That planet is Unicron's  
alternate form."  
  
"And he must have to remain in that mode until he gets enough power to transform," Optimus Prime  
concluded. "This changes our entire strategy. We must take care of Unicron's forces. Once  
they're out of the way, then Unicron won't have a foothold on Earth, and he'll be defenseless  
enough to launch an all-out assault on him."  
  
"You'd be wise not to underestimate Unicron," Sky-Byte advised. "Just because he can't  
transform doesn't mean he's a weakling. After all, his forces are given incredible powers."  
  
"That would explain how they can super power themselves," Sideburn said. "Unicron is supplying  
them with some sort of incredible power."  
  
"Well go to the head of the class, Blue Bot," Sky-Byte said sarcastically. "Some of Unicron's   
powers would make even Galvatron shiver. I believe that this is one fight you might not win."  
  
"I hope not, Sky-Byte," Optimus said. "Because if we don't stop him, then Earth and everything  
and everyone on it is doomed."  
  
"In short," Sky-Byte commented. "You have a long battle ahead of you."  
  
  
Ultra Magnus: After a battle with Starscream goes bad, Heavy Duty blows up at Hot Rod and says  
that the team would be much better without him. Hot Rod leaves the group and runs into  
Starscream. Starscream offers to join forces with him against both the Autobots and Unicron.  
The next episode of Transformers: Robots In Disguise: "Hyperion Pt. 1: Hot Rod's Dismissal."  
So get ready to roll out. 


	6. Hyperion Pt. 1: Hot Rod's Dismissal

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
  
Firestar, a member of the Autobot elite team Hyper Force, drove through the Brazillian rainforest  
as quietly as he could. According to Hyper Flight's instructions, he was two meters from his  
designated position.  
  
"Firestar, transform!" Firestar transformed and took out his Star Shooter. He activated his  
comm. link. "Firestar reporting in, I'm at the designated spot."  
  
"Acknowledged," came the voice of Hyper Flight, the leader. "Siren and Heavy Duty have already  
checked in. I'm still waiting for Hot Rod and Shuttle. Be on your guard. Tai detected  
Starscream in your area."  
  
"I'll be on guard. Firestar out.  
  
When Tai detected Starscream in the area, she immediately informed the Hyper Force. They  
set up a trap for him. Each of them will quietly sneak around Starscream. At a preset time,  
they will all fire their weapons at once. The desired result was that they will disabel   
Starscream and take him back to Autobot Headquarters where Optimus Prime will interrogate him.  
  
At least that was what they wanted to happen.  
  
Hyper Flight's position was in the air. He was going to cover Starscream's escape should he  
attempt to transform and flee back to Unicron.  
  
"Shuttle to Hyper Flight, I'm in position."  
  
"Acknowledge. That just leaves Hot Rod."  
  
Hot Rod was discovering something much more interesting than Starscream. A village, a human  
village. Hot Rod has never seen humans up close before, not even Koji, Karen, and Wayne, the  
Autobot's human allies.  
  
{Those humans are so lucky,} Hot Rod thought to himself. {They have no idea of the terror that's  
above them. They can do anything they want, go anywhere, not be weighed down by all these  
Autobot duties...}  
  
"Hot Rod! Hot Rod come in!" Hot Rod almost jumped. He completely ignored his comm. link that  
was beeping.  
  
"Hot Rod here."  
  
It was Hyper Flight. "Hot Rod, are you in position?"  
  
"Yes... yes I am. I have Starscream in my optics."  
  
"Good. Next time, Hot Rod, report in earlier."  
  
"Sure... I mean roger."  
  
Heavy Duty had hear this conversation through his comm. link. He shook his head. Hot Rod was  
probably daydreaming again. That Autobot could never concentrate on the task at hand. He was  
surprised somebody so young and ignorant became a member of the Hyper Force. Perhaps it was some  
sort of fluke.  
  
"All right, Hyper Force," Hyper Flight's voice came in over their comm. links. "We wait until  
1414 hours then we strike. Firestar, you'll lead off."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Hot Rod's internal chronometer read 1405, he had about 9 minutes before the fireworks began.  
  
Suddenly Starscream turned and started heading in Hot Rod's direction.  
  
"He's heading my way," Hot Rod gasped.  
  
"Hot Rod, stay down," Hyper Flight instructed. "If you don't make a move, Starscream's sensors  
won't pick you up."  
  
"No... no, I think he spotted me. He's heading this way. He's heading this way!"  
  
"Hot Rod, stop, don't do anything," Hyper Flight ordered. "Don't worry, we'll back you up."  
  
"It's too late... It's too late!"  
  
"Hot Rod, stay still. That's an order!"  
  
"Arm Blasters!" Hot Rod fired at Starscream. He turned to Hot Rod's direction.  
  
His look was that of startlement. He didn't spot Hot Rod, until he opened fire.  
  
"Unilasers!" Starscream retaliated by firing a stream of energy at Hot Rod. Hot Rod's arms  
came up to block them but he was forced into a tree.  
  
"Siren Shock!" Siren appeared from behind Starscream and blasted him with sonic energy from  
the sirens on her chest.  
  
"Starscream, super power! Sonic disruptor!" An even bigger blast of sonic energy blew both  
Siren and Hot Rod back.  
  
"Hyper Cannons!"  
  
"Chest Laser!"  
  
"Star Shooters!" The other Hyper Force members came out of hiding and attacked Starscream.  
  
"Teleportation!" Starscream disappeared and reappeared behind Shuttle. "Sorry, buffoons, but  
better luck... never! HA-HA-HA! Starscream, assault mode!" Starscream transformed and took  
off.  
  
"Slag," Firestar cursed. "We failed."  
  
"Hyper Flight," Heavy Duty said. "We need to get back to base, we have a problem." His eyes  
went over to Hot Rod who looked down in shame.  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, HOT ROD?" Heavy Duty shouted. The Hyper Force were back  
at their camp in French Guyanna  
  
"I was sure he spotted me," Hot Rod said.  
  
"He didn't until you shot at him," Heavy Duty argued. "You're worthless!"  
  
"Just a minute..."  
  
"No, Hot Rod, YOU wait a minute. The Hyper Force is suppose to be the elite of the Autobots!  
But a team is only as strong as its weakest link. And YOU are the weakest link! Let's face it,  
the team would be much better off without you."  
  
Hot Rod couldn't believe Heavy Duty was saying this. It was no secret that the two didn't get  
along all the time, but now he just went over the edge. And none of the others came to his  
defense, so that must mean that they agree with him.  
  
"I see," Hot Rod said softly. "Well the last thing I want to do is hold the team back. I quit.  
I'm quitting the Hyper Force." Hot Rod turned around and walked away.  
  
"Nice going, HD," Firestar said sitting down (he couldn't lean against a tree without toppling  
it over). "Don't you think you overdid it just a little?"  
  
"He's just a kid," Heavy Duty said. "I'm sorry I said it, but our purpose here is to stop  
Unicron's forces, not babysit robots who can't handle themselves. Trust me, it's for the  
better." Behind Heavy Duty's back, Hyper Flight shook his head. Shuttle looked at him. Siren  
and Firestar exchanged looks of confusion.  
  
"I agree, Heavy Duty, Hot Rod is inexperienced," Hyper Flight said. "But we're a team, and  
everybody has to contribute in whatever he or she can. I feel that Hot Rod is doing his best."  
  
"He's a kid."  
  
"Funny," Siren spoke up. "I thought he was an Autobot."  
  
The argument was heard by Starscream. He knew how to use this to his advantage. He opened  
up a communication channel with Unicron.  
  
  
Hot Rod walked through the jungle. What was his next move? He couldn't go back to the Hyper  
Force, but he couldn't just wander around South America. Hot Rod figured that his best move was  
to radio Optimus Prime and ask him for a Space Bridge link back to base. Maybe he'll be  
reassigned to Australia with Tow-Line and Skid-z or stay in Japan with him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts as the humans say," a high-pitch voice said behind him. It was  
Starscream! Hot Rod quickly took aim with his arm blasters. "Calm down, Hot Rod, I'm not here  
to fight you."  
  
"Probably because you don't have any ammo," Hot Rod muttered.  
  
"That too," Starscream agreed. "But also because I have a proposition to offer you."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"At least hear it out before you say no."  
  
Everything was telling Hot Rod to just blast him, transform and run, contact somebody, anything.  
But instead, Hot Rod lowered his weapon.  
  
"Thank you," Starscream said dryly. "Now here's my proposal. Why don't you join forces with  
me."  
  
"No way, Starscream! I would never become one of Unicron's flunkies."  
  
"Who said anything about becoming one of Unicron's flunkies? Why don't we form our own team.  
A team to battle both Unicron's forces and the Autobots."  
  
Hot Rod relaxed. "All right, I'm listening."  
  
  
Over in Europe, a different group of Autobots were battling another of Unicron's henchmen.  
Wedge, Heavy Load, Grimlock, and Hightower, the Build Team were battling against Gateway. The  
Autobots were trying to keep Gateway from super powering himself.  
  
"Shoulder Thrust!" Wedge tackled Gateway bringing him to the ground.  
  
"Cyber Sword!" Gateway took out a blade and slashed at Wedge, cutting his armor.  
  
Heavy Load got Gateway in a bear hug giving Grimlock the opportunity to attack with his shovel.  
Gateway elbowed Heavy Load in the head. He then attacked Hightower with his laser gun.  
  
Suddenly everybody was attacked. They all looked up as Starscream approached the ground.  
  
"Starscream, you fool!" Gateway insulted. "What do you think you're doing."  
  
"Whatever I want," Starscream replied firing his lasers again.  
  
"You fool!" Gateway said again. "You will pay for attacking your own allies.  
  
"Wedge, I don't think we'll be able to handle both Starscream and Gateway," Grimlock said.  
  
"then let's combine," Hightower suggested.  
  
"Right. Build Team combiner mode!" The Build Team combined to form Landfill. Landfill fired  
his weapon at Starscream. Surprisingly, Gateway fired his laser at Starscream as well.  
  
"Starscream, super power!" Starscream powered up and deflected the blasts. He then buzzed them  
creating a shockwave that knocked Landfill apart and turned Gateway onto his head.  
  
"Gateway, super power!" Gateway powered up as well  
Starscream touched down. His cockpit opened and someone stepped out.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Wedge cried.  
  
"It couldn't be!" Grimlock threw in.  
  
"This isn't good," Heavy Load commented as the robot fired at them.  
  
  
Over at Autobot Headquarters, Tai was monitoring the status of all the Autobots. It was a 24-7  
job with hardly anything happening.  
  
But today, something did happen.  
  
"Optimus," Tai called. "I just lost all contact with the Build Team."  
  
"Contact the Spy Changers," Optimus instructed. "Ask them to get over to Europe to check on  
the Build Team. In the mean time, launch a warning to all the Autobots."  
  
  
Firestar answered the comm. link.  
  
"Firestar here, go ahead, Optimus."  
  
"Firestar, be on the alert, someone or something just took out the Build Team. Be on the guard,  
whoever defeated the Build Team might be heading your way next."  
  
"Understood, Optimus, we'll go on red alert right away."  
  
"What's going on?" Heavy Duty asked as the rest of the Hyper Force walked up to him.  
  
"Optimus just called. He said that something took down the Build Team and might be heading for  
us next."  
  
"This is not good," Hyper Flight said. "Siren, contact Hot Rod." He threw a side glance to  
Heavy Duty. "I know Hot Rod's our 'weak link' but he's still an Autobot and Autobots look after  
their own."  
  
"Hot Rod," Siren said into her comm. link. "Hot Rod, come in. Hot Rod, this is Siren, please  
come in."  
  
"Maybe he's out of range," Shuttle suggested.  
  
"More likely he's just sulking," Heavy Duty refined.  
  
"Guys, heads up!" Siren warned. The Hyper Force looked up as Starscream came soaring down on  
them. They ducked as he fired his lasers. He strafed them again.  
  
"I can't believe we're pinned under like this," Shuttle said.  
  
"Don't give up," Hyper Flight encouraged. "Hyper Cannons!"  
  
"Strata Blaster!"  
  
"Star Shooter!"  
  
"Siren Shock!"  
  
"Chest Cannon!"  
  
The Hyper Force retaliated. Some of their blasts hit mark but didn't do any damage.  
  
"You're crazy to think you alone can take all of us on," Hyper Flight said as he fired his   
Hyper Cannons.  
  
"Who said I was working alone?" Starscream asked. He touched down and somebody stepped from his  
cockpit.  
  
It was Hot Rod!  
  
"Hot Rod, what are you doing?" Siren asked.  
  
"He's turned to Unicron's side," Firestar gasped.  
  
"That traitor," Heavy Duty grumbled.  
  
"You're both wrong," Hot Rod said darkly. "I didn't join Unicron's side. Starscream and I have  
forged our own alliance, against both sides."  
  
"I refuse to believe it."  
  
"Starscream, combat mode! Believe it, Hyper Fool, both of our sides have shunned us so we have  
decided to shun them back."  
  
"You won't get away with this," Shuttle said.  
  
"Let's rumble," Starscream said.  
  
"No," Hot Rod interrupted. "They're mine."  
  
"By all means," Starscream said gesturing that he should go first.  
  
"Hot Rod, please, don't do this!" Siren pleaded. "We're your friends."  
  
"Do friends allow each other to be ridiculed, to be treat like low-class oil?"  
  
"No," Siren admitted.  
  
"I didn't think so." With those words, Hot Rod raised his cannons and fired them both at the  
Hyper Force.  
  
  
Optimus Prime: Hot Rod proves to be a formidable match for the Hyper Force, but they overwhelm  
him by sheer numbers. Abandoned by Starscream, Hot Rod wanders the Brazillian Rain Forest where  
he learns a lesson from the most unlikely source. The next episode of Transformers: Robots In  
Disguise: "Hyperion Pt. 2: To the Power of One." So get ready to roll out. 


	7. Hyperion Pt. 2: To the Power of One

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
  
Optimus Prime: Last time on Transformers: Robots In Disguise, the Hyper Force set a trap for  
Unicron's henchman, Starscream. But Hot Rod jumped the gun and gave Starscream ample opportunity  
to get away. Heavy Duty scolded Hot Rod severely and he left the Hyper Force. Hot Rod ran into  
Starscream and apparently they decided to join forces against both the Autobots and Unicron.   
Their first act was to attack the Build Team who were currently in battle with Gateway, then they  
turned on the Hyper Force. Is Hot Rod really turning on his own teammates? Find out right now.  
  
  
Hot Rod raised his cannons and fired them. He got Siren and Shuttle and blasted them into a  
tree.  
  
"Those weapons of his are on full power!" Firestar realized. "How else is he able to take them  
down with one shot." As a rule, all Hyper Force members were suppose to keep their weapons on  
85% power. They were not killers, and setting their weapons at 100% would seriously hurt a  
robot, to say the least.  
  
"Heavy Duty, Firestar, we'll need to attack him together." The three remaining Hyper Force  
members charged. Hot Rod elbowed Firestar then fired his blasters at Heavy Duty. Heavy Duty  
used his arms to block them.  
  
"Hyper Cannons!" Hyper Flight shot a stream of energy at Hot Rod. Hot Rod's feet dragged back.  
  
"Hot Rod, use your new power," Starscream instructed.  
  
"Oh yeah, right, I forgot. Hot Rod, super power!" Immediately Hot Rod began glowing with a  
white light.  
  
"That proves it," Heavy Duty said. "Only Unicron's henchmen could do something like that." He  
rushed at Hot Rod and delivered a lethal upper cross.  
  
"Laser Whip!" A ribbon of red energy wrapped around Heavy Duty blocking use of his cannon.  
  
It was Hot Rod. Somehow his arm was producing shapable energy.  
  
Firestar attempted to rush him but Hot Rod got him in a judo throw.  
  
"Hot Rod, I'm sorry I have to do this," Hyper Flight apologized. "Hyper Flight, transform!"  
Hyper Flight hated to run over his own teammate, but Hot Rod was a loose cannon who had to be  
contained.  
  
Hot Rod leaped up and landed on top of Hyper Flight's canopy. Hyper Flight tried to roll but  
Hot Rod was too heavy.  
  
"Hyper Flight, trans..." Before Hyper Flight could change, Hot Rod leaped up and came down on  
him again, extending an energy field down to him. Hyper Flight crashed into the ground.  
  
{This is great,} Hot Rod thought. {I must have more power than all of the Hyper Force combined.  
But... was it worth it?} Hot Rod thought about what happened that lead him to this situation.  
  
  
Hot Rod and Starscream stood in the rain forest. Hot Rod has just lowered his weapon.  
  
"What do you propose?" Hot Rod asked.  
  
"I can convince Unicron that you want to join us. That way, he can give you the same power that  
he has given me and the others under his command."  
  
Hot Rod thought about that. He saw what the super power function did to Starscream and Skywars.  
Perhaps it would give him enough power to...  
  
"All right, Starscream, I'll agree, but on one condition. We avoid taking on Optimus Prime for  
now. He's too powerful. We start out with the Hyper Force then work our way from there."  
  
"A reasonable agreement," Starscream said. "Master Unicron, I request an audience with you."  
  
"I grant it to you, Starscream."  
  
"I have one of the Autobots with me. He desires to join forces and obtain the same power we  
have."  
  
"Very interesting. But if I give him this power, how will I know he will use it against the  
Autobots?"  
  
"Let me attack an Autobot team," Hot Rod interrupted. "An easy team first, then a hard team.  
Will that be acceptable to you?"  
  
"Did you hear that, Master Unicron?"  
  
"I did. An interesting proposal. Very well. Starscream, prepare for a datalink." Starscream's  
eyes began to glow. Energy shot from him into Hot Rod's eyes. Hot Rod screamed for a second,  
then calmed down.  
  
"The transfer is complete," Starscream said to Hot Rod. "And once we're done, both the Autobots  
and Unicron will bow down before us."  
  
  
Hot Rod smiled. He knew he was making a pact with the devil, as the humans would say, but he was  
tired of being pushed around by the other Hyper Force. It was time to fight back, to show the  
Hyper Force what they were missing. Yes, it was worth it.  
  
"Arm Blasters!" Hot Rod opened fire again at Hyper Flight.  
  
{I can't believe Hot Rod would betray us like this,} Hyper Flight said as he withstood Hot Rod's  
assault. {Did Heavy Duty's comment really get to him?}  
  
It must have if Hot Rod was attacking with such force.  
  
Heavy Duty ran up and pounded on Hot Rod's back. The robot fell to one knee. Without stalling,  
the robot brought his leg up on the former Hyper Force member.  
  
"Pathetic," Starscream muttered from the sideline.  
  
Firestar came soaring over Heavy Duty and delivered a lethal kick to the head. Siren got behind  
Hot Rod and kneed him. She and Shuttle were just revived. The tides were turning. The Hyper   
Force was overwhelming him with sheer numbers.  
  
Heavy Duty's chest cannon began glowing. "Sorry, Hot Rod, this will hurt us both but in  
different ways. Energon Cannon Fire!" A red energy beam shafted out and struck Hot Rod in the  
stomach. The robot went flying back into a tree.  
  
"Hyper Force, move out!" Hyper Flight commanded. "Hyper Flight, transform!"  
  
"Heavy Duty, transform!"  
  
"Firestar, transform!"  
  
"Shuttle, transform!"  
  
"Siren, transform!" The Hyper Force drove (or flew) off. Starscream stood over Hot Rod.  
  
"You were so weak out there. You had all that power and you let them kick you like a can."  
  
"I didn't see you doing anything helpful," Hot Rod snapped.  
  
"Perhaps I was mistaken with you, Hot Rod." Starscream said as he pressed a control stud on his  
shoulder. Suddenly Hot Rod began convulsing. "Truthfully, Hot Rod, I wasn't planning on turning  
against Unicron, not when he can give me all this power. But I knew that if I could get you to  
go against your former comrades, then that would be less work for me. Alas, I was wrong. So  
when I datalinked your super power, I also included a mechanism that would override all your  
systems should you fail."  
  
Hot Rod screamed in pain. He rolled around clutching his head. Starscream laughed maniacally  
and left.  
  
  
Optimus Prime had just received the report on Hot Rod's situation. Tai and Tow-Line had been  
working on the Build Team and Ultra Magnus was there too because it was him who brought the Build  
Team in after they lost against Hot Rod and Starscream.  
  
"Something here doesn't make sense," Optimus told his brother. "Hot Rod is reckless, there's no  
denying that, but even he wouldn't go so far as to join the enemy."  
  
"Oh come on, Prime," Ultra Magnus said rolling his head. "You heard what the others said, Hot  
Rod's a traitor who must be dealt with."  
  
"According to Hyper Flight's report, he's already been dealt with. No, there's still something  
we're missing."  
  
Tai materialized in the control room. "Optimus, I'm glad to report that the Build Team is going  
to make a full recovery."  
  
"That's great, Tai. That's one less worry off my processor. Now we need to figure out what Hot  
Rod was doing to get the Hyper Force to beat on him like that."  
  
"Maybe he was putting on an act, like Mirage was when the Predacons put that transmitter on him,"  
Tai suggested.  
  
"You might be onto something, Tai. Contact Mirage, I need him to do some investigating for me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you have planned, Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked casting him a cautious glance.  
  
"The humans have a saying," Optimus replied. "I'm getting the information straight from the  
horse's mouth."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Starscream needed to contact Unicron. "Starscream to Master Unicron, I request an   
audience."  
  
"I grant it to you, Starscream. How goes the plan."  
  
"Not well I'm afraid. The Hyper Force were able to overpower Hot Rod. I left him in pain."  
  
"No big lost for us. The armor shall be on its way to you now, Starscream, use it to destroy   
the Autobots."  
  
"As you command, Master Unicron."  
  
  
Hot Rod laid in the clearing. There was nothing wrong with him, mechanically anyway. He had  
plenty of fuel and energon, all his circuits were intact, he had a few dings but what car doesn't  
have those? No, Hot Rod was laying there because he was ashamed. Starscream played him for   
a fool. Now, he was truly alone. He couldn't go back to the Autobots, no doubt they would brand  
him as a traitor. He couldn't go to Starscream, he would destroy him without a thought. Maybe  
he should just go back to Cybertron. No, he had no place there either. Basically, he was an  
outcast.  
  
"Help me!" A small voice called. Hot Rod lowered his hand from his optics and looked around.  
The voice called out again, "someone, help me!"  
  
Hot Rod got up. "Hello? Is someone here?"  
  
"Help me! Get me down!"  
  
"Hot Rod, transform!" Hot Rod drove towards the sound of the voice. When he got close, he  
transformed again. "Who's here?"  
  
"Help me, I'm up here!" Hot Rod looked up and saw a young girl hanging from a cliffside.  
  
"Hang on, I'm coming to get you." The girl looked down at Hot Rod. She started screaming her  
lungs out. "Wait, calm down, please, I'm not going to hurt you, but please stop screaming or you  
will fall!"  
  
The girl calmed down. Hot Rod scaled the cliff and took her in his hand. Putting her on his  
shoulder, he climbed towards the top of the cliff where he put her down.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
The girl nodded her head, sniffling.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you," Hot Rod apologized.  
  
"It's all right. You saved me, I can't be scared of someone who saved my life. My name is  
Carly. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm called Hot Rod."  
  
  
Starscream stood on the outskirts of the capital of Venezuela, Caracas. That was the best place  
to receive his package without attracting the attention of the humans. He didn't have to wait  
long before it arrived.  
  
The package was a large purple-colored humanoid armor. It was over sixty feet in height and had  
various weaponry stashed in it. The inside of it was hollow.  
  
"Perfect. With this Devastator armor, I will crush the Autobots. Starscream, transform!"  
Starscream turned into his shuttle mode and inserted himself nose-down into the armor. He felt  
himself interface with the armor. Soon, he looked like one robot, with the only connection  
between what he is now and what he was was his chest which contained his original body in  
vehicle mode. He was Devastator-Starscream.  
  
  
"So Carly, why were you hanging off the cliff?" Hot Rod asked as the two sat at the edge of  
the precipice.  
  
"I was running, I didn't see the cliff in time."  
  
"Were you running away from somebody?"  
  
"Sort of. I was running away from my village."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wasn't wanted."  
  
"Wasn't wanted?"  
  
"All I wanted to do was to help people, but others just thought I was in the way."  
  
{This seems all too familiar,} Hot Rod thought.  
  
"Eventually, I figured that I'd be better off if I ran away so I did."  
  
"But don't you have people who care about you back at your village?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You don't think so, but you don't know for sure."  
  
Carly looked up at Hot Rod. "I don't understand."  
  
"Did you actually hear people say they didn't want you around?"  
  
"Well... no, but I could tell by their actions."  
  
"Not good enough," Hot Rod said sternly. "They didn't say they didn't want you around so there's  
no way to tell that that's what they want. They're probably worried sick about you."  
  
"Why would they want me?"  
  
"Because everybody needs somebody. Where would you be if I didn't come along? Hanging off a  
cliff, that's what. Could you have gotten up by yourself? I doubt it."  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Carly said staring at her knees.  
  
"I bet if you were to return now, they would welcome you with open arms."  
  
"Perhaps. I've been gone for about a day, almost two."  
  
"Then let me take you back."  
  
"But how? You don't know the way to my village."  
  
"But you do. Hot Rod, transform!" Carly stared with wide eyes as Hot Rod turned into his  
convertible mode.  
  
"Wow! Can everyone like you do that?"  
  
"Everybody I know can do it. Hop in, Carly. I'm taking you back in style." Hot Rod's driver-  
side door opened and Carly climbed in. She buckled her seat belt and Hot Rod zoomed off.  
  
  
Devastator-Starscream spotted the Hyper Force at their base. He thought he could sneak up on  
them, but...  
  
"Intruder!" Shuttle shouted.  
  
"UniCannon!" A mini fusion cannon on Devastator-Starscream's right shoulder fired scattering the  
Hyper Force.  
  
"Defense formation," Hyper Flight ordered. The Hyper Force took cover behind trees and returned  
fire.  
  
"Is that thing Starscream?" Siren asked. "He's giant!"  
  
"Sure is," Hyper Flight agreed.  
  
"Should we call for reinforcements?" Firestar asked.  
  
"Not yet, let's try to handle him ourselves." But deep down, Hyper Flight knew they couldn't  
handle this without help.  
  
  
"Hot Rod, what were you doing here in the forest anyway?"  
  
"I was suppose to be protecting the Earth from a giant metallic planet."  
  
Carly found that hard to believe, then again, if what she saw Hot Rod just do was any indication,  
there was probably some truth to it. Instead, she asked "What do you mean 'suppose'?"  
  
"I betrayed my friends."  
  
"Betrayed?" Carly didn't understand the word.  
  
"I turned against them," Hot Rod explained.  
  
"Why?" Hot Rod explained how he and Heavy Duty were always arguing about one thing and how the  
others didn't come to his defense so he left.  
  
"So why am I going back to the people who don't like me while you're not?"  
  
"Because... because I am a complete moron."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I should be practicing what I preach. In a way, we're two of a kind. We're both outcasts by  
others so we both have to confront the others and show them that we're there for them even if  
they aren't there for us."  
  
"I guess you're right, Hot Rod. Hey, there's my village." Hot Rod veered right and came to the   
village.  
  
The other villagers looked up startled as Hot Rod came roaring into town. One of the villagers,  
an elderly man, came up to Hot Rod's hood.  
  
"Carly! Oh thank heavens you're all right." He embraced her while she was still in her seat.  
"You had us very worried, young lady. What made you think you could run away like that."  
  
"Tell him the truth," Hot Rod whispered.  
  
"I'm' sorry, Dad, I thought nobody would care if I ran away because they didn't want me around."  
  
"I don't know where you got such ideas, but you're wrong. If we didn't want you, would we be  
worrying ourselves sick over you?"  
  
"No," Carly admitted.  
  
"Oh well, at least you're safe. Come on, let's go inside." Carly's father picked her up out of  
Hot Rod.  
  
"Wait," Carly said. "I have to say good-bye to my friend."  
  
"You're... friend?" Carly's father looked around like he was expecting somebody who wasn't  
there.  
  
"Good-Bye, Hot Rod," Carly waved. "Good luck with your friends."  
  
"Thanks, Carly, hope to see you again," Hot Rod called back. Carly's father, and the other  
villagers who gathered around to see the return of their wayward child, all got paled faces upon  
hearing the car talked. Their faces got even paler when the car spun around and drove off.  
  
"Apparently, you had a big day," Carly's father commented. "Come inside, you can tell me all  
about it..."  
  
  
"Thanks, Mirage," Optimus Prime said as he got off the communication link. He turned and went  
up to Ultra Magnus. "Up for a little action, Magnus?"  
  
Ultra Magnus punched his palm. "Always," he said with a sly grin.  
  
  
Hot Rod drove through the forest. His time with Carly had really raised his spark. He was  
ready to confront the other Hyper Force members.  
  
"Might as well check in to see if there's a price on my head." Hot Rod activated his radio.  
  
"Shuttle, Heavy Duty, move under him and attack," came Hyper Flight's voice.  
  
"No can do, sir," Heavy Duty replied. "Starscream's got us covered."  
  
{Starscream?! Uh-oh, this isn't good.}  
  
"Hyper Flight to Autobot HQ, we're under attack by what appears to be Starscream in some sort of  
battle armor. Request backup."  
  
"Message received," Tai replied. "Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus are on their way."  
  
{The others are in trouble,} Hot Rod thought. "I better go help them. But where are they?"  
  
"I can show you where they are," a voice called.  
  
  
"Hyper Cannons!"  
  
"Strata Blaster!"  
  
"Chest Laser!"  
  
"Star Shooter!"  
  
"Siren Blast!"  
  
The Hyper Force unloaded all their weapons on Devastator-Starscream. They didn't even phase him.  
  
"We have to retreat," Hyper Flight said.  
  
"But he'll follow us," Heavy Duty pointed out.  
  
"Not like we have any choice. Hyper Force, transform!"  
  
"Transform!" The others echoed. Everyone drove/flew off with Devastator-Starscream in pursuit.  
They kept up this race for ten miles.  
  
"Man, Skid-Z would love something like this," Siren commented.  
  
"Nervous?" Firestar asked. He knew that Siren would sometimes say something out of the blue  
when she was scared.  
  
"Can you tell?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Hyper Flight to all Hyper Force members, we're coming to the end of a line. There's a cliffside  
ahead. We'll make our final stand there."  
  
"I hate it when you say final stand," Shuttle commented.  
  
"Pathetic fools," Devastator-Starscream insulted. "There's no escape!" It was true, it seemed  
like the Hyper Force was done for.  
  
Suddenly a portal opened and Omega Prime stepped through.  
  
"Omega Blast!" An energy beam knocked Devastator-Starscream to the ground.  
  
"Omega Prime!" Heavy Duty said excitedly. "You came to help us?!"  
  
"Actually, I'm just the temp until the real help could arrive."  
  
Omega Prime and Devastator-Starscream grappled. Even though Devastator-Starscream outsized  
Omega Prime, Omega Prime was strong enough to hold him at bay. But not for long. Eventually,  
Devastator-Starscream pushed him to the ground.  
  
"So where's the help that Omega Prime said would come?" Hyper Flight asked.  
  
"Right here!" Hot Rod came flying off the cliff. "Hot Rod, transform!" Hot Rod landed a side  
kick to Devastator-Starscream's head. The giant robot fell to the ground. Hot Rod backflipped  
to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here, traitor?" Heavy Duty asked.  
  
Hot Rod looked at him calmly. "I know you consider me a traitor, Heavy Duty, but I'm still an  
Autobot, still assigned to protect the universe from evil and that's what I'm going to do."  
  
"You attacked us," Firestar pointed out.  
  
"I have decided," Omega Prime interrupted. "That after hearing Hot Rod's case, to pardon him."  
  
"What do you know about what happened?" Shuttle asked.  
  
"I told him," a voice said from nowhere. A formula one race car appeared on the side of the  
cliff. "Mirage, transform!" The racer turned into a robot and landed with the group. "Optimus  
asked me to track Hot Rod after he received word that he attacked you guys. He wanted to find  
out Hot Rod's reasoning. It was while he was talking with a human girl that he revealed why he  
did what he did, so when I relayed it to Optimus Prime, he decided to forgive Hot Rod this time  
around."  
  
"Mirage also lead me to where you guys were," Hot Rod threw in. "I know you guys don't trust me,  
and you probably never will, but I will help you guys against Starscream."  
  
"Hot Rod, we never doubted you for a minute," Siren said.  
  
"I did," Heavy Duty said. "And I was wrong. I was behaving like a Predacon. If the others  
were willing to give you another chance, then so am I."  
  
"Thanks, Heavy Duty." The two shook hands. "Now, let's send Gigantor back to the scrap heap."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Arm Blasters, maximum power!" Two huge blasts of energy lanced out from Hot Rod's arms.  
  
"Energy Cannon fire!"  
  
"Hyper Cannons!"  
  
"Strata Blaster!"  
  
"Star Shooter!"  
  
"Sonic Siren!"  
  
"Omega Blast!"  
  
With Omega Prime and Mirage throwing in their attacks, Devastator-Starscream was pummeled to the  
ground. He grunted. He couldn't use his super power without ejecting from the Devastator armor.  
  
Suddenly the Hyper Force's sparks began to blow. Their bodies were covered in an indigo blue  
energy field.  
  
"Time to show him what teamwork can do," Hyper Flight shouted. "HYPER FORCE, UNITE!" They all  
transformed into their vehicle modes. Heavy Duty connected with Hyper Flight on his underside.  
Fists came out of Shuttle and Siren. Firestar and Hot Rod became legs. All of them combined to  
form one big robot. Heavy Duty's turret section detached and stuck itself barrel down into a  
slot between Heavy Duty and Hyper Flight. Siren was the right arm, Shuttle the left arm, Hot Rod  
the right leg and Firestar the left leg. Heavy Duty was the back and Hyper Flight was the  
chest. The head was formed from the main part of the turret.  
  
"By the power of the sun, I am Hyperion!" The robot announced. Hyperion was bigger than Omega  
Prime, he was just about the same size as Devastator-Starscream.  
  
Hyperion landed a one-two combo punch to Devastator-Starscream. The two engaged in hand-to-hand  
combat. Devastator-Starscream kneed Hyperion who retaliated by clobbering Devastator-  
Starscream's head.  
  
"We need to detach Starscream from the armor," Omega Prime instructed.  
  
"Let's hit him with everything we got," Hyperion suggested.  
  
"Right. Omega Blast!"  
  
Hyperion's hands began glowing with blue energy. "HYPER POWER!" Hyperion fired a huge energy  
beam. The two attacks struck Devastator-Starscream. Unicron's henchman screamed in pain. He  
was forced to detach himself from the armor.  
  
"This isn't over, Hyperion!" Starscream cried. He took off with the Devastator armor following  
closely behind.  
  
"Go ahead, Starscream, I'll be waiting," Hyperion declared.  
  
  
A while later, Omega Prime and Mirage left. Hyperion stood staring at the setting sun.  
  
"Thanks for giving me another chance, guys," Hot Rod said. "I promise I'll try my best to be a  
team player from now on."  
  
"We know you will, Hot Rod," Siren encouraged.  
  
"I'm just glad you and Heavy Duty are friends," Shuttle said.  
  
"Well, maybe not friends," Heavy Duty ammended. "But I think we can tolerate each other."  
  
"Oh I don't know," Firestar said. "I thought it was rather funny watching you and Heavy Duty act  
like protoforms."  
  
"Hey, I was not acting like a protoform," Heavy Duty argued.  
  
"Sure you were," Firestar countered. "You should've seen yourself, you made Sky-Byte look  
competent in comparison."  
  
"Take that back, mag-bot!"  
  
"Hey, it's just an opinion."  
  
Hot Rod laughed as Heavy Duty and Firestar continued arguing. He looked at the sun and thought,  
{Thanks, Carly, thanks for showing me the way.}  
  
  
Ironhide: Uh-oh, Kelly accidentally falls into the Spacebridge and discovers our headquarters.  
She would rather have tried to find a way home but instead, she ends up learning our secrets.  
Not that she could care. The next episode of Transformers: Robots In Disguise: "Kelly's Not So  
Excellent Adventure." So get ready to roll out! 


	8. Kelly's Not-So-Excellent Adventure

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
  
Did you ever have one of those days where fate seemed out to get you for something you did bad,  
but don't know what it was that you did? Well Kelly was having one of those days, although she  
was used to it. Because her car was destroyed by that weird plane a few weeks ago, she was  
forced to resort to using public transportation. But while she was coming home, using the city  
bus, an explosion forced the bus onto its side. Luckily, nobody was seriously hurt and they all  
managed to escape through the emergency windows.  
  
Kelly's immediate response was to run home, crawl under her bed, and sleep for three months, but  
then she happened to take a glance at what caused the explosion. It was a battle. On one side,  
a strange A-shaped jet, the same jet that destroyed her car. On the other side, a police car,   
an SUV, a tractor trailer, and a painfully familiar blue sportscar.  
  
"Oh no, it's them again, the talking cars." Kelly paled, remembered the countless times the  
blue sportscar harrassed her. What was worse was that she could hear them speaking.  
  
"X-Brawn, I'm having trouble maneuvering."  
  
"Stay tight, Sideburn, I'm on my way. Cover me, Ultra Magnus."  
  
"Roger." The tractor trailer fired a machine gun mounted on the cab as the SUV picked up speed  
along side of the sportscar.  
  
"X-Brawn, transform!" Kelly paled and she almost fainted. The SUV turned into a giant robot  
that took out some sort of weapon and fired at the under side of the A-shaped plane.  
  
"Skywars, combat mode!" Skywars also transformed and took out a made-for-robot gun. "Take this!  
Unilasers!"  
  
"Bronco Blaster!"  
  
"Sideburn, transform!" The sports car also transformed. "Sideburn, super charge!" His color  
changed a cherry red, much like the convertible Kelly used to drive. Sideburn fired a weapon  
that looked like a bumper.  
  
"Prowl, transform!"  
  
"Ultra Magnus, transform!" The police car and the tractor trailer also turned into robots and  
fired weapons. Eventually Skywars was knocked out of the sky.  
  
"This isn't over yet! Skywars, assault mode!" Skywars turned back into his vehicle shape and  
took off.  
  
The blue sports car, Sideburn, suddenly dropped to one knee. "I think he got me, guys."  
  
"You think?" Ultra Magnus scolded. "You should've been watching your flank as well as your  
front."  
  
"Aww, come on, take it easy on me, Ultra Magnus, I'm a wounded robot."  
  
"Wounded robot my exhaust pipe."  
  
"Hold on there, hombres," X-Brawn said. "I think Sideburn's right on the money this time, U.M.  
My scanners are detecting some messed-up circuitry."  
  
"We better take you to Tai, she'll get you fixed up," Prowl said. "Tai, we're coming back,  
Sideburn's been wounded."  
  
A portal opened up. Unfortunately, it was underneath Kelly. She screamed as she fell into it.  
  
  
Kelly found herself in some sort of metallic corridor. There was nothing in it and it seemed to  
inch out forever.  
  
Kelly heard voices coming from above.  
  
"Man, why did Tai have to open one in the ground?"  
  
"We should really talk with the Build Team about that." Kelly realized that she was standing  
right above the portal. If they jumped in, it was likely they could squish her. Kelly covered  
her head with her arms and prepared for the worst.  
  
Luckily, they jumped too far and ended up right in front of her. But because their backs were  
to her and she was so small, they didn't see her. Once there, they turned back into vehicles  
and took off. Kelly looked up but the portal disappeared.  
  
"Okay, so I'm underneath the Earth in a metallic tunnel. Perfectly logical," Kelly told herself.  
She decided to follow the robots, if there was an entrance, there has to be an exit.  
  
Kelly walked. She walked until she could walk no more, then she rested and continued walking.  
Finally, when it seemed like she would be lost there forever, a light appeared on the horizon.  
She ran with all her might, hoping it was an exit. Instead, she came out into some unusual  
room. Control panels were banked along one corner of the room. There were voices coming from  
a room off to the side.  
  
"It's nothing serious. Just some internal circuitry unaligned. He'll be fine."  
  
"See, I told you it was nothing serious."  
  
"Oh zip it, Ultra Magnus."  
  
"Just rest and recharge, Sideburn, I have to go."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Optimus is having trouble with Database. He's attacking the Tokyo Global Communications Center.  
Ultra Magnus, if you want to get some action in, go right ahead. Prime also wants me in the  
fight since I have the ability to overpower his memory wipe program."  
  
"A chance to have Prime owe me one and see you look like an idiot? I wouldn't miss this for the   
world. Let's head on out, Miss Microchip."  
  
"Miss Microchip... all right. You go on ahead and I'll join you." In the blink of an eye, Kelly  
was hiding behind a control panel. Peeking out from around the side, she saw a young woman  
enter the room. She had shoulder-length dark hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue  
body suit with white gloves and boots and an orange cape connected to her body with a strange  
insignia.  
  
To Kelly's shock, the woman began to glow. Her body was coated in what looked like computer  
code. She then disappeared. Kelly slowly stepped from her hiding place.  
  
"Okay, calm down, Kelly, there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. Let's see, I'm in a  
big room deep underground, housed by giant robots with shape changing power and girls who  
disappear into thin air... WHO AM I KIDDING, THIS IS INSANE! WHERE AM I?!"  
  
"You are at the Autobot Headquarters." Kelly covered her mouth. A voice seemed to come out of  
nowhere. It sounded like the woman who departed a moment ago but younger.  
  
"Who... who said that."  
  
A view screen came to life with an image of a girl in some sort of pink uniform. Unknown to  
Kelly, it was how Tai looked before she was upgraded with Koji's DNA and Database's program.  
"I am the Teletron 3 Archives. Within my memory contains information and knowledge. Please  
state your inquiry."  
  
Inquiry? She must mean Kelly's question. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice much quieter.  
  
"You are at the Autobot Command Center Headquarters located in Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"I'm... in... Tokyo? But what's going on here?"  
  
"Please restate inquiry," Computer-Tai droned.  
  
Kelly sighed. "All right, who are the Autobots."  
  
Computer-Tai's image was replaced with a 3-D graphic of the Autobot symbol which looked like  
the insignia that the young woman was wearing. "The Autobots are a race of peaceful transforming  
robots from the planet Cybertron. Their mission is universal guardians, especially in the  
region of Earth."  
  
"What's Cybertron?"  
  
"The Autobot's home planet, a 100% mechanical world located approximately 60 million lightyears  
from Earth."  
  
"Sixty... million! Oh my God, what are they doing here?"  
  
"The Autobot's primary goal was to defend the Earth from the Predacons."  
  
"Who are the Predacons?"  
  
The insignia of the Autobots was replaced with a new one, a strange insect-like symbol.  
  
"The Predacons are what would be considered the cousins of the Autobots. They too are a race of  
transforming robots but their goal is military conquest and acquisition of infinite energy."  
  
"Infinite energy? Where did they think they could get infinite energy from?"  
  
"The various resources of the planet Earth."  
  
Kelly gasped. "That's horrible! Did they succeed?" Obviously that was a stupid question.  
Earth still had power so they clearly didn't.  
  
"No, their plans were always stopped by the Autobots."  
  
"Who are the Autobots?"  
  
"The Autobots are a race of peaceful tra..."  
  
"I know that, I mean who is in the Autobots."  
  
"Activating member select program. Accessing archives. Name: Optimus Prime. Rank: Leader.  
Vehicle mode: Fire truck. Powers: Optimus Prime's weapon is a pistol capable of firing short  
busts of combusted plasma. His back contains two high-intensity mortars that can fire energy  
bursts over long distances. His trailer contains various assault and detection capabilities.  
In addition, he can combine with it to increase his size and strength. Optimus' body also  
contains the Autobot Matrix of Leadership."  
  
Kelly knew she should be asking the computer how to get out of here, but her curiosity was  
overpowering her good judgement. "The Matrix? What's that?"  
  
"Exact composition of the Matrix of Leadership unknown. History: the Matrix was passed from  
leader to leader of the Autobots ever since ancient times. Optimus Prime was chosen to receive  
the Matrix from his creator, Alpha Trion. It is believed that the Matrix contains a infinite  
storehouse of energy with unlimited potential. It also contains all the knowledge of all the  
Autobot leaders. It is also believed that the sparks, or life essences of past Autobot leaders  
are stored in it."  
  
"I heard one of them say 'Sideburn.' What's a Sideburn?" An image of Sideburn appeared on the  
screen. Kelly cringed when she saw that it was the blue sports car that gave her such a hard  
time so many years ago.  
  
"Sideburn is one of the three Autobot Brothers who serve under Optimus Prime, the youngest one.   
Vehicle mode is a blue sports car. His powers lie in his speed and maneuverability. His   
obsession with red-colored sports cars have been known to cloud his judgement during battle."  
  
"No wonder he was always chasing me. Wait, you said there were three Autobot Brothers, who are  
the other two?"  
  
Images of the other two came on the screen as their profiles were read. "X-Brawn is the oldest  
of the three. His vehicle mode is a Sport Utility Vehicle. His powers include a grappling hook,  
enahnced strength, and two cutlass blades. Prowl's alternate mode is a police car. His primary  
job is in law enforcement patrol. His speed rivals that of Sideburn and his strength is a match  
with X-Brawn. His powers are a wrist-mounted jet blaster. In addition, all three Autobot  
Brothers are capable of accessing a hidden energy, source is believed to be from the Matrix.  
They can use that to enhance their skills."  
  
"Wow," Kelly said. She couldn't believe all this, it was like something out of a bad sci-fi  
story.  
  
"In addition, there are various sub-groups of Autobots."  
  
"Um... give me the short version."  
  
"The Build Team are primarily engineers and constructors. Their members are Wedge, Heavy Load,  
Grimlock, and Hightower. They can combine their bodies to form the giant robot Landfill. Their  
vehicle modes resemble construction equipment.  
  
"Team Bullet Train are the largest Autobot sub-teams. Their members are Rapid Run, Railspike,  
and Midnight Express. Like the Build Team, they can combine into a big robot called Rail Racer.  
Their vehicle modes are high-speed bullet trains."  
  
"I figured that," Kelly said dryly.  
  
"The Spychangers are an elite group of Autobots with abilities to disguise themselves from  
anyone as anything. Members: Hotshot, War-z, Crosswise, Random Exertion Vehicle or R.E.V.,  
Ironhide, and Mirage. Their vehicle modes are various cars except for Ironhide whose vehicle  
mode is a truck.  
  
"The Hyper Force are the Autobot special forces. Members are: Hyper Flight (leader), Shuttle,  
Hot Rod, Heavy Duty, Siren, and Firestar. They can combine to form Hyperion. Their vehicle  
modes are as follow: Hyper Flight: Stealth Bomber; Shuttle: Spaceshuttle; Hot Rod: corvette;  
Heavy Duty: tank; Siren: ambulance; Firestar: P.T. Cruiser."  
  
"Man, you'd think with so many robots that someone would notice."  
  
"There are three Autobots that are not part of any sub-group. Tow-Line is a labor engineer who  
can transform into a tow truck. Skid-z is a formula one racer with high-speed driving; and  
Ultra Magnus, Optimus' brother who can transform into an eighteen wheeler tractor-trailer."  
  
"So how come humans don't know about this?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Negative assumption. There are four humans with knowledge of the Autobots. Koji Onishi is  
one. Koji's father, Doctor Onishi, who also knows of the Autobots, was captured by Megatron  
four years ago and forced the Autobots to fight openly. The other two are acquaintances of Koji  
Onishi: Karen Howard and Wayne Kon."  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight, these Autobots battle the Predacons..."  
  
"Negative."  
  
"But you just told me..."  
  
"The Predacons and their former allies, the Decepticons, were defeated four years ago by Omega  
Prime, a fusion of Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus who received extra power from children  
gathered all around the world. They were sent back to Cybertron on board Fortress Maximus."  
  
"So what are they still doing here?"  
  
"A new threat has appeared in orbit. Unicron, a monster planet. Unicron has dispatched henchmen  
all around the world."  
  
"Oh my God! This is incredible, this is horrible! What am I saying, this is AWFUL! Hey Tele-  
tram or whatever you're called, how do I get out of here?"  
  
"Walk."  
  
"Great, a comedian. I mean How do the Autobots move around?"  
  
"By transforming."  
  
Kelly's eyes narrowed. "I am really beginning to hate this computer. How. Do. The. Autobots.  
Get. From. The. Battlefield. To. Here?"  
  
"The Global Spacebridge, a series of interconnecting tunnels that uses transwarp technology to  
propel the Autobots all around the world in minutes. Very few humans know their exact   
locations."  
  
"Well is there a tunnel that can take me back home?"  
  
"Unknown, define home."  
  
"Okay, I walked into that one. Is there a tunnel leading from here to America."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"Affirmative." A map that looked like a subway map appeared. A redline lead from one area to  
another.  
  
"Great! Just fire up the Spacebridge and send me home."  
  
"Unable to comply."  
  
Kelly gave the computer an evil glare. "What did you say?"  
  
"Unable to comply?"  
  
"What do you mean 'unable to comply'?"  
  
"The Global Spacebridge is controlled by the Teletran Artificial Intelligence, codenamed Tai."  
  
"But aren't you Tai?"  
  
"Negative, I am the Autobot Archive files computer. Tai is the Autobot tatical commander and  
controller of the Global Spacebridge."  
  
"So how do I contact Tai?"  
  
"Unless you have a radio integrated within your cerebral cortex, you will be unable to contact  
Tai."  
  
"Great, I have a tough time programming my microwave."  
  
"Tai should be back soon. She can defeat Database with ease." That came from a different voice.  
Kelly slowly turned to see Sideburn, freshly charged and repaired, standing behind her with an  
inquisitve glare.   
  
"S... S... S... Sideburn?" Kelly staggered.  
  
"That's right, and you are?"  
  
"About to faint," Kelly replied just as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the   
ground.  
  
  
Kelly moaned and opened her eyes. She found herself in a green SUV sitting in the driveway of  
her house. The engine was still running.  
  
"Phew," Kelly said as she turned off the engine. "Just a dream. Giant alien transforming  
robots, what a crock." As she got out and went to enter her house, she could've sworn she heard  
the SUV turn over, almost like it was laughing at something funny. Kelly shrugged it off, went  
inside, crawled underneath her covers, and fell asleep for about three hours.  
  
  
Hot Rod: Koji's foster mother, George Connor, was kidnapped by Gateway and taken to Europe.  
Koji and Sideburn team up with the Build Team to find her, but little does anyone know that  
this experience brings back painful memories for her. The next episode of Transformers: Robots  
In Disguise: "Flashback." So get ready to roll out!  
  
A/N: I know this episode was mostly dialogue and I'm sorry. The next episode will contain more  
action. 


	9. Flashback

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
Explosions erupted around her hurting her tender ears. She crouched into a ball and held her  
hands to her ears. The explosions were scaring her. She looked up and saw that the roof was  
about to cave in on her. Boulders twice her size were falling right on top of her. She  
screamed with all her might.  
  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" George Connor bolted up in her bed. She was panting heavily, like she just  
ran a big marathon. She looked around, she was in her room, lights off, the book she was  
reading fallen on her floor.  
  
Her door opened and Koji Onishi, a boy who was staying with her as part of a foreign exchange  
program, came running in.  
  
"Ms. Connor, are you all right?" Koji asked.  
  
"Yes... yes, Koji, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You yelled so loud I'm surprised my parents back in Japan didn't hear you."  
  
"Koji, I..."  
  
"Mom? Why were you screaming?" Great, her scream woke up her son Jordan too and that was the  
last thing she needed.  
  
"I'm fine, boys, just a nightmare."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Koji said. "My dad says that it's alw..."  
  
"NO!" George snapped startling both boys. "I mean... no, thank you. You boys go back to  
sleep, you have school tomorrow." The boys reluctantly returned to their respective rooms.  
George got up and pulled a robe onto her body. Dropping into her slippers, she went downstairs  
and got out a mug.  
  
"They've started again," George muttered to herself as she filled a mug with hot water. "But  
why now? Why now?" George placed the mug into the microwave and programmed it. "I haven't had  
these dreams for twenty years, why would they start up again now?" George hit the clear button  
before the timer beeped. "Could it be because tomorrow will be the thirtieth anniversary of  
the day when it happened?"  
  
George dropped a tea bag into it and then added cream and sugar. "I thought I was over this  
entire experience. But I guess something like that never really goes away, no matter how much  
you want it to."  
  
Unknown to George, Koji had been listening from the bottom of the stairs. He was worried for  
his adoptive mother, he wished there was something he could do to help.  
  
  
The next day when Koji came down for breakfast, George was acting like nothing happened. Jordan  
had already left for school.  
  
"Ms. Connor, you're cheerful this morning."  
  
"You know, Koji, you don't have to call me Ms. Connor, you can call me George if you want... or  
Mom." George hated lying to Koji like that but the less she thought about the nightmare, the  
more she felt better.  
  
Koji blushed at that comment. "Well... anyway, you look a lot more restful then you did last   
night."  
  
"It's like I said," George said as she slid him a bowl of cereal. "It was just a nightmare.  
Nothing a cup of tea couldn't cure. But thanks for being so concerned."  
  
"Is it all right if I hang out after school today?"  
  
"Are you going to hang with anybody?"  
  
"Just Karen and Wayne."  
  
"All right, just make sure you get your homework done as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Koji got his books and headed out to meet Karen and Wayne. He failed to notice a dark gray SUV  
parked around the corner from his house.  
  
As they walked, Koji told them about what happened last night.  
  
"It must've been a pretty bad nightmare," Wayne commented. "If it woke both you and Jordan up."  
  
"I just don't know why she won't talk about it," Koji said staring at his shoes. "My Dad always  
told me that it's better to talk about a nightmare because if you keep it to yourself, you'll  
have it forever."  
  
"Koji, Ms. Connor needs to deal with this on her own," Karen explained. "She needs to find her  
own strength. You can be there for her but you can't make her confront her fear."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Koji replied.  
  
"Hey, guys!" A cheerful voice called. Koji, Karen, and Wayne turned to see Sideburn pulling  
up along side of them.  
  
"Hi, Sideburn," Karen greeted. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Tai detected heavy activity from Unicron's forces in this area. Have you three seen anything  
unusual?"  
  
"No, not here," Wayne answered. "Are you sure it was this particular area?"  
  
"Tai's rarely wrong about these things," Koji said.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion from behind them. Everybody (Sideburn did a U-turn) turned  
around to see a large dark gray robot sticking his hand into the front of Koji's house.  
  
"Ms. Connor!" Koji cried as he ran back. Sideburn, Karen, and Wayne called for him to stop but  
their pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
The robot's hand came out and he was holding something. It was Ms. Connor, knocked out.  
  
"Sideburn, transform!" Sideburn commanded. He turned into his robot form and ran towards the  
robot. He grabbed the arm that had Ms. Connor and tried to pry it open.  
  
"Starscream!" The robot called. A large black spaceshuttle came out of the clouds.  
  
"Shockwave!" A loud screach made Sideburn pull back. "Gateway, let's go!" Gateway climbed  
into Starscream and Starscream took off. Sideburn aimed his gun at Starscream but he couldn't  
fire, he could only watch as Starscream disappeared.  
  
  
"Why didn't you shoot?" Tai demanded to know when Sideburn reported in.  
  
"He had Koji's adopted mother with them," Sideburn explained. "If I shot him, she probably  
would've been killed."  
  
Tai sighed. "All right, my scanners are detecting Starscream heading for Europe. The Build Team  
have already been informed. I want you to join them."  
  
"I'm on the next Space Bridge there," Sideburn said. "Sideburn out."  
  
Sideburn turned to Koji and his friends. "Don't worry, Koji, I'll get Ms. Connor back."  
  
"Sideburn, I'm coming with you," Koji declared.  
  
"Sorry, Koji, I can't allow that."  
  
"But it's my fault she's in this, I know it. I bet they remember my face from Optimus Prime's  
battle with Skywars, that's why they attacked."  
  
Sideburn scowled. "All right, but if things get too hot, I'm taking you back, all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sideburn transformed and opened his driver side door. Koji hopped in and buckled up.  
  
"Good luck," Karen called as Sideburn speed off.  
  
  
"Tai," Sideburn radioed once he was on the main road. "I'm on the road. Open up the   
Spacebridge."  
  
"Roger."  
  
A strange loop-shaped ramp rose from a dead end in the road. Sideburn reached the launcher and  
was shot over the ramp and into the Global Spacebridge.  
  
"How long before we get there?" Koji asked once they were in the Spacebridge.  
  
"Shouldn't be longer than a minute."  
  
"Even a second is too long for me," Koji said.  
  
"Come on, Koji, after all we've been through, are you giving up on me now?"  
  
"Sorry, Sideburn. But George Connor did so much for me, I just want to make it up to her."  
  
"I don't understand, so much?"  
  
Koji nodded. He remembered when he first arrived in America. He didn't know who he was staying  
with, he didn't even know English. All he knew was that he was meeting someone named G. Connor.  
He started asking random people if they were G. Connor but they all just shook their head.  
  
He must've ticked someone off because when he looked over, somebody was talking to a security  
guard and pointing in his direction. The guard nodded and started to walk towards him.  
  
Koji slowly began to walk away when he heard a voice call "Koji Onishi?" A young woman walked  
up to him, dressed in a business suit, her brown hair with blonde highlights pinned back behind  
her head. Koji nodded. "I'm George Connor," she introduced in perfect Japanese. The two shook  
hands then both looked towards the security guard. He stopped in his tracks and with a tip of  
his hat returned to his original position. George continued in her Japanese. "Don't worry,  
those people are just naturally cautious. Come on."  
  
"Thank you," Koji replied, his first English-speaking word. In the days that followed, George  
taught Koji English and made his transition to American life very easy for him. By the time   
school started, it was like he was a native.  
  
Koji brought himself back to the present and just stared out Sideburn's window.  
  
  
He stood over her, as threatening as a giant and seemed as heartless as a machine. He had her  
by the collar of her shirt. With the same respect as he would treat a crumpled up piece of  
paper, he threw her to the ground, ripping a small tear in the shoulder of her T-shirt.  
  
"Wh... what do you want with me?" She asked in a scared voice.  
  
"Nothing," he replied in a gruff voice. "You're just a stepping stone to my real prize." He  
reached down to grab her again.  
  
George shot up with a force so fast that she actually fell onto her front. She moaned and pulled  
herself onto her knees.  
  
"Again, it was another nightmare," she assured herself. She now looked around at her location.  
She was in some sort of warehouse, about the size of a hockey rink. The only thing in it besides  
herself was a dark gray SUV.  
  
{Where am I?} She thought. She remembered being in her house, then a loud rumbling, then...  
what?  
  
"I'm outa here," she decided.  
  
"You're going nowhere!" A voice called out.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" George asked. It sounded like it was coming from the SUV. "Who's there?  
Show yourself!"  
  
"With pleasure. Gateway, combat mode!" George could only watch in horror as the SUV suddenly  
became a large masked robot.  
  
George backed against the wall. "Who are you? Stay away from me?"  
  
"You have nothing to fear, human. I won't harm you... yet."  
  
"Then wh... what do you want with me?" She asked in a scared voice. She suddenly had a flash of  
deja vu, hearing a little girl speak the same words in the same tone.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "You're just a stepping stone to my real prize."  
  
The voice, the voice, it sounded exactly the same! The memories came flushing back into George's  
mind.  
  
"No! No, I don't want to remember!" She cried crouching into a ball against the wall. "Don't  
do it, don't remind me!" Gateway stared at her oddly. Apparently, the human lost it. This  
might make his job much easier.  
  
  
Sideburn exited the Global Space Bridge between Paris and Tuluz. There was nothing there but  
mountains and roads. Wedge, leader of the Build Team was waiting for them. Koji exited Sideburn  
as the Autobot transformed.  
  
"Sideburn, why did you bring Koji here?" Wedge asked triggering in Koji a brief flashback to   
when the Autobots went to assemble the Orb of Sigma.  
  
"He was rather insistent," Sideburn muttered.  
  
"Don't blame Sideburn, Wedge, the woman whom Gateway kidnapped was my adopted mother. I just  
want to rescue her."  
  
Wedge sighed. "Well... alright, follow me." As Wedge led Koji and Sideburn to where the rest  
of the Build Team was, he explained some things. "Tai contacted us a while ago. She's been  
tracking Starscream's flight path. Once she gets the end point, she'll send us the coordinates."  
  
"What about Gateway?" Sideburn asked. "That's the one who kidnapped George Connor."  
  
"Tai figures that once we find Starscream's end point, we'll find Gateway. They did appear  
together."  
  
"Tai better hurry," Koji said. "The more we wait, the more Ms. Connor might be in danger."  
  
"Right," Wedge agreed. They joined up with Heavy Load, Grimlock and Hightower.  
  
"Tai just contacted us," Grimlock informed them. "They found Gateway. He's located in an  
abandoned storage facility just outside of Paris."  
  
"Well let's go," Wedge said.  
  
"Hold on, Wedge," Heavy Load said. "Going in with guns blazing is what Gateway expects. We  
need some sort of plan."  
  
"Well do you have a plan?" Wedge asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Um... well..."  
  
"I have an idea," Koji spoke up.  
  
  
Five minutes later, Koji rode up to the storage facility in Sideburn. Sideburn was in his  
super-charged form.  
  
"Koji, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Gateway won't recognize you in your super-charged form," Koji pointed out.  
  
"I hope you're right," Sideburn said.  
  
The doors to one of the warehouse opened and Sideburn slid into it.  
  
George looked up from her spot to see a red sportscar drive into the warehouse. The door opened  
and Koji climbed out.  
  
"Koji! What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's okay, Ms. Connor, I'll get you out of here."  
  
"Yeah, right, that'll be the day." Gateway transformed and stood before Koji. Koji made a  
gesture to Sideburn to signal him to be quiet.  
  
"I know why you kidnapped her," Koji said firmly. "It's because of me, isn't it?"  
  
"You? Why would they want you?" George asked.  
  
"You're pretty smart for a human," Gateway smirked. "But like I told her, you're just a  
stepping stone to my real prize."  
  
"Yeah, well your 'real prize' is back in Japan so it might be a matter of time before they  
come."  
  
"I can wait," Gateway said crossing his arms. "So tell me, how did you get here all the way  
from America?"  
  
"Let's just say someone drove me," Koji said with defiance in his eyes. Gateway decided that it  
wasn't important. Little did he know, that that thought will cost him.  
  
  
Far underneath the warehouse, the Build Team were using their skills to make a tunnel.  
  
"This soil is really firm," Wedge grunted. "It might take longer than we expected."  
  
"Well as long as we're at the designated position in time," Hightower said.  
  
"I'm still very doubtful about this plan of Koji's," Grimlock said as he broke through the soil.  
"Gateway is no fool, what if he figures out what we're doing."  
  
"We can't think like that, Grimlock," Heavy Load told him as Hightower loaded him with dirt.  
"Koji's plan must succeed."  
  
"I still think we should've just burst in there," Wedge complained.  
  
"And risk hurting the human?" Heavy Load countered. Wedge could see that complaining further  
would be futile so he continued drilling the hole underneath the warehouse.  
  
  
"Koji, what were you thinking?" George demanded to know. "Coming over here into extreme  
danger. Now you're captured too." The three of them (Sideburn was technically a captive too.)  
  
"I just wanted to help you," Koji explained.  
  
"Oh, a lot of help this is, being captured by some giant robot waiting around for probably some  
sort of ransom."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
George took a deep breath. "Koji, I'm sorry too. I'm just worried about you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course, I worry about you the same way I worry about Jordan, you're both my boys."  
  
"Oh please, gag me with an energon cube," Gateway snapped as he slammed his fist against the  
wall. The entire building began to rumble.  
  
"No, not again!" George cried crouching into a ball.  
  
"Ms. Connor, are you all right?" Koji asked.  
  
"This is just like what happened before," George cringed.  
  
"It's okay, Ms. Connor, you can tell me."  
  
George didn't want to but right now she didn't have much of a choice. "It happened... twenty  
years ago to the day. I was only around ten. My parents took me out for a Sunday drive. They   
stopped on the way to buy some groceries. Suddenly a man forced himself into our car. He took   
off with it and me."  
  
"Why?" Koji asked.  
  
"He wanted... money... my father was head of a Board of Trustees of a major bank. He figured by  
kidnapping his daughter he could get a large amount of money. He treated me like an object, I  
was hurt physically and emotionally. But... then, something went wrong, horribly wrong."  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"The building he held me up in... it was unstable. The building was going to be demolished  
next week. While my father was bringing him the money, the building began to collapse. He...  
he was killed."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I was scared, so scared. I curled myself into a ball underneath a rafter. By some sort of  
miracle, it served as a shield for me. Eventually firemen managed to dig me out. That incident  
has horrified me for years afterwards. I visited a psychiatrist and she managed to cure me of  
that fear... or so I thought."  
  
"So that explains the nightmare you had last night," Koji said. "Please listen to me, it's over  
now. The man is dead and you are... over the incident." Koji didn't say 'safe' because  
obviously they weren't. "It's over, you can move on."  
  
"How... how can I?"  
  
"I can help you. Believe me, I've been through some scary events as well." Boy, was that an  
understatement. Each time Megatron or Scourge appeared, he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.  
When Tai was trapped in that Orb of Sigma, he was afraid of losing her. In fact, that fear  
overpowered all other fears. "But you don't have to face it alone. I'm here, Jordan's here,  
all your friends, your family, anyone can help you deal with the pain by sharing it with you."  
  
Sideburn had never seen this side of Koji before. Then again, Koji always did have a big heart  
so something like this should've been expected.  
  
Koji continued, "Anybody with a good heart can help you shoulder the pain, you don't have to do  
it alone."  
  
"I don't... have to do it alone... I don't have to do it alone." For the first time in a while,  
George looked up at Koji with a sad smile. "How did you get to be so smart?"  
  
"You might say I've been around the block," Koji replied. Then after a pause said, "Mom."  
  
George smiled and embraced Koji.  
  
When they broke, they both were still smiling. Koji said, "What do you say we get out of here   
now?"  
  
"How do we do that?" George asked.  
  
"You don't think I came in here without a plan now, do you? Sideburn, now!"  
  
"It's about time," Sideburn said which startled both George and Gateway.  
  
"Huh... who said that? Who's there?" Gateway asked.  
  
"Sideburn, transform!" Sideburn charged Gateway and landed a lethal left hook.  
  
"The... the car's a giant robot too?"  
  
"It's okay, he's on our side."  
  
"I believe you." Gateway picked up Sideburn and threw him to the ground. Sideburn got up and  
came at him low. He upper-cut Gateway then followed through with an elbow strike. Sideburn  
decided that getting Koji and George out of there was much more important then tangling with  
Gateway.  
  
"Hang on, folks," he said. "We're getting out of here!"  
  
"Like slag you are," Gateway said charging them. Suddenly the ground underneath him gave way to  
a hole which Gateway fell through. Sideburn and the two humans stared at the hole bewildered.  
  
"Anybody lose this?" Heavy Load voice called. The Build Team climbed out with Heavy Load  
dragging Gateway by the leg.  
  
"More good guys?" George guessed.  
  
"Yup. Meet the Autobots." The Build Team and Sideburn made introductions but just then,  
Gateway broke free from Heavy Load and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"It's time you figure out just who you're messing with. Gateway, super power!" Gateway began  
to glow a bright white at the same time an energy field surrounded him. He extended his energy  
field around him so that the building started to crumble around them. Sideburn covered the  
humans  
  
"Let's take this outside," Wedge said. "Build Team, transform!"  
  
"Sideburn, transform!" Koji and George got into Sideburn as the Build Team rammed their way out  
of the warehouse. Gateway was already waiting for them, his sword out.  
  
"Wedge, transform!"  
  
"Heavy Load, transform!"  
  
"Grimlock, transform!"  
  
"Hightower, transform!"  
  
"Build Team, combiner mode!" Wedge commanded. The Build Team combined into Landfill.  
  
"Cyber Sword!"  
  
"Take this!" The shovel on Landfill's back came forward and clashed with Gateway's sword.  
Gateway tried to punch Landfill but Landfill blocked his arm. When Gateway tried to use his  
other arm, Landfill twirled out of distance.  
  
"Demolition gun!" Landfill took out a weapon that was a combo of the Build Team's weapons. It  
fired at the ground in front of Gateway. Gateway was blown back. Landfill repeated the strategy  
and it worked for two more tries.  
  
"I couldn't launch a direct attack against him," Landfill explained. "So I decided on an  
indirect one."  
  
"This isn't worth it," Gateway mumbled. His hand retracted into his arm and a smoke bomb   
launched. Landfill, Sideburn, Koji, and George all covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared,   
Gateway was gone, the only reminder of his presence was a series of tire treds.  
  
  
A little while later, Sideburn returned to normal and Landfill separated. Wedge and Grimlock  
seen Sideburn to the portal entrance that would take them back to America.  
  
"That was a nice plan you cooked up, Koji," Wedge congratulated.  
  
"You thought of that plan all by yourself?" George accused.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Unfortunately, it's going to take longer to get back then it did to get here," Grimlock informed  
them.  
  
"That's all right," George said. "Koji could use the time to bring me up to speed about these  
Autobots."  
  
"And whatever he doesn't tell you I will," Sideburn volunteered.  
  
"Oh great," Koji moaned. "That's exactly what I need."  
  
George laughed and ruffled his hair. "That's my boy. Come on, Sideburn, let's go home."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The portal opened and Sideburn drove through it, Wedge and Grimlock waving  
good-bye.  
  
  
Skid-z: Unicron equips Starscream, Gateway, Doom Buggy, and Skywars with a powerful Devastator  
armor and unleash them on a rampage in Tokyo. Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Team Bullet Train,  
the Build Team, and the Hyper Force unite to stop them. But when things get really hot for them,  
they receive help from the most unexpected source: Frenzy. The next episode of Transformers:   
Robots In Disguise: "War of the Gestalts." So get ready to roll out. 


	10. War of the Gestalts

No, people, you are not dreaming, this isn't a mirage and it's not April Fool's Day. TFRID2 is  
back up and running strong. I think I'll start out this restart with the prologue to a mini-  
series that's in the works. There's a sneak preview at the end so sit back and enjoy.  
  
Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
A low hum echoed through the African jungle as a sea plane buzzed the treetops. It turned  
upside down and remained there for a while. It did a series of death-defying loop-de-loops  
before blitzing through the forest smashing through a couple of branches in the process.  
  
"Frenzy, combat mode!" A young, female voice announced. Talons came out of the pylons  
and the airplane wings folded back. In seconds, the white sea plane became a white condor-  
shape robot.  
  
Frenzy was considered the newest and, in human terms, the youngest of Unicron's forces. While  
she was a few thousand years old as far as people on Earth measure time, in fact she was nothing  
more than a child.  
  
When Unicron came to her colony, she was the only one to put up a fight when his forces arrived.  
Unicron chose to take her into his forces. Her first assignment was to take over one of Earth's   
main land bodies. But as far as she could tell, there was nothing to take over. So she spent   
her time flying around and buzzing trees. After all, Earth had tons of them, who's going to   
miss one or two?  
  
Suddenly a net was thrown over Frenzy and she crashed to the ground.  
  
"Hey, get me out of here," she called. A group of laughter came from all around her. Frenzy  
watched as the Spychangers decamouflaged themselves from around her.  
  
"You've been a bad little bird," Hotshot scolded.  
  
"What did I do?" Frenzy asked. "All I did was knock down a few trees?"  
  
"At the same time destroying this planet's eco system," R.E.V. said.  
  
"We're taking you in," Mirage spoke.  
  
"I don't think so. Razor Wings!" Frenzy flapped her wings and blades were fired from them.  
The blades tore through the net and Frenzy escaped to the air. The Spychangers formed a ladder  
and Crosswise was launched. He grabbed onto Frenzy. "Hey, let me go! Let me go! Frenzy,  
superpower!" The burst of energy threw Crosswise to the ground and dispersed the Spychanger  
ladder.  
  
"Cyclone firing, commence!" Hotshot ordered. The Spychangers began running in circles,  
occasionally firing. Frenzy tried her best to block them all but it wasn't easy for her.  
  
"Frenzy!" Starscream came jetting out of the sky firing his lasers. "Unicron wants us with him  
right now! Climb in and let's go!" Starscream's cargo hatch opened.  
  
"Frenzy, attack mode!" Frenzy transformed into her sea plane and flew into Starscream. The  
shuttle then took off into the sky.  
  
"I don't like the look of this," Hotshot said.  
  
  
Unicron was in position on the dark side of Earth's moon, away from Earth's scanning equipment.  
Starscream flew inside. Once in robot form, and with Frenzy on his shoulder, he made his way to  
the main situation room. Unicron's other henchmen, Skywars, Gateway, Database, Motorcross  
and Doom Buggy, were already there.  
  
"Glad you could take your time off from your busy schedule to join us," Doom Buggy said dryly to  
Starscream.  
  
"Give me a break, I had to save the kid from being battered by the Autobots."  
  
"I could've handled them fine on my own, thank you very much," Frenzy said in an uppity tone.  
  
"Yeah, sure you could, right," the others said with a tone that said otherwise. Frenzy just  
flew off of Starscream's shoulder and perched herself on the back of a chair. The others also  
took their seat around the main table. A huge light eminated from the center of the table and  
a deep voice boomed out.  
  
"Ah, I am pleased to see all my minions gathered before me."  
  
"We hear and obey, Master Unicron," they all recited.  
  
"Observe." Unicron's forces turned towards a large view screen that showed a news report.  
  
"World leaders are gathering in New York to discuse the formation of a global defense system.  
Once completed, this GDS will be able to protect Earth from terrorists from within and without.  
While the precise details of this GDS is unknown, the Associated Press has hinted that it will  
involve an apparatus currently stationed on the moon..." The broadcast was turned off.  
  
"As if we didn't have enough to worry about with the Autobots," Skywars said. "Now we have to  
deal with the human's weapons as well."  
  
"If their weapons are anything like what I observed," Gateway argued. "They won't even be able  
to scratch our paint."  
  
"No, they have better defenses," Database retorted. "I found that out while I was hooked up   
to the human's database network."  
  
"Are we going to stop it?" Frenzy asked.  
  
"Of course we are," Starscream said like it was the most stupidest question in the world.  
  
"Yes, and here's what we're going to do," Scourge's voice began.  
  
"Scourge, shut up!" Unicron commanded. "I did not give you permission to speak!"  
  
"Sorry, Master Unicron, but..."  
  
"No excuses!" Unicron snapped causing Frenzy to wince. "I shall be the one dispersing  
instructions around here. Now, here is what we're going to do. To get information on this  
defense system, we'll need to plant a mole in the human's organization. That will be your task,  
Database. Motorcross, you shall plant him there."  
  
"As you command, Master Unicron," Database and Motorcross said at the same time.  
  
"Master Unicron," Frenzy called. "I don't mean to question your orders, but what's to keep the  
Autobots from kicking our cans like always?"  
  
The main view screen flicked on again, this time it revealed another part of Unicron. A  
cargo bay where four large humanoid-type armors stood.  
  
"Devastator armor," Starscream identified.  
  
"Yes. Starscream, Skywars, Gateway, and Doom Buggy, you shall donn the Devastator armor. If  
the Autobots could barely scrape by while Starscream was in his armor, imagine what four times  
that strength would put them."  
  
"In deep trouble to say the least," Doom Buggy smirked.  
  
"Master, what am I suppose to do?" Frenzy asked.  
  
"Frenzy, you shall stay in reserve in case the humans intrude."  
  
{So what he really means,} Frenzy thought. {Is that I stay on the sidelines and watch while the  
big boys do all the work then I get scolded for not doing my share. Great, just great.} But  
Master Unicron wasn't one you could just ignore. "As you command, Master Unicron."  
  
"Good. Now prepare to move out."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was receiving an update from Hotshot. What he was hearing wasn't  
anything new. For almost a month now, the battles between the Autobots and Unicron's henchmen  
had been next to pointless. There have been no winners, no losers, just endless skirmishes that  
went nowhere.  
  
Like Unicron's henchmen, Optimus Prime and Tai viewed the broadcast about the gathering of world  
leaders in New York City.  
  
"Having all those world leaders gathered in one place would make it a prime target for Unicron,"  
Tai commented.  
  
"No," Optimus Prime replied. "It's not the leaders he wants, he wants the weapon."  
  
Tai looked at him confused. Although she was just a computer program, the "upgrade" from  
Database's reformation program and Koji's DNA made her sometimes act like a human. "I don't   
understand."  
  
"Unicron's desire isn't like Megatron's. He doesn't want power, he wants to satisfy his  
insatiable appetite. Tai, contact the Autobot Brothers and Ultra Magnus. Have them report to  
New York City for bodyguard duty. I'll join them there. Optimus Prime, transform!" Connecting  
to his trailer, Optimus Prime drove into the Space Bridge.  
  
  
The Autobot Brothers and Ultra Magnus were in the Nevada Desert before they were even close to  
entering the Space Bridge.  
  
"Wahoo!" Sideburn cried as he popped a wheelie. "New York City, here we come!"  
  
"Would you get a grip, blue boy," Ultra Magnus said. "This isn't exactly a pleasure trip."  
  
Sideburn actually fish-tailed and went into reverse. "Oh come on, Magnus, do you realize how  
hot the cars in New York City are?"  
  
"I thought they were all yellow with large signs on their tops."  
  
"Ha! That's where you're wrong, my true blue friend, the cars there have never seen somebot as  
hot as me. They'll be all over me so hard, I'll need a forcefield to hold them off. I mean  
after all, New York is famous for its cars, isn't it?"  
  
"You're thinking of Detroit," X-Brawn corrected him. "The only cars predominated in New York  
are taxi cabs."  
  
Sideburn's hopes fell faster than a rock. Ultra Magnus had to drag him the rest of the way on  
his trailer.  
  
Fortunately, Sideburn had come to his senses by the time they exited the Global Space Bridge and  
into the most horrible sight they have ever seen:  
  
New York City traffic.  
  
"Slag," Ultra Magnus cursed, his horn honking. "Here we are trying to save the world and these  
cars are blocking our way."  
  
"I'll handle this," Prowl said turning on his siren. Immediately, the sea of cars parted and  
the Autobots wove their way through the city.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, over here!" It was Optimus Prime, who was on a side street over by the United  
Nations building.  
  
"We're here, Prime, what's up?" X-Brawn asked.  
  
"Good. Here's the plan. Simple surveilance. We'll each take up a position near the building.  
I've asked Tai to monitor FAA broadcasts just in case anything bad does happen. I hope nothing  
happens."  
  
  
Frenzy was perched on a rooftop. Unicron had given her the important (according to him) task of  
surveiling the area, looking for the best way to insert Database without attracting the attention  
of the humans. She observed a group of small humans, children she thought they were called, as  
they frolic in a small square area between two buildings.  
  
The human race was a race she could never understand. True, she never actually interacted with  
humans, but Scourge told her that it's not worth the trouble. He told her that humans were a  
selfish race who deserves to have their homeworld destroyed. When she asked Unicron, he told her  
to trust Scourge's information (that was probably the only time he told anybody to trust  
Scourge). But from what she could see, the people of Earth behaved just like the robots on  
her colony. A shadow of a doubt appeared in Frenzy's processor.  
  
That shadow was put on the back burner as she saw several cars grouped in a circle. She focused  
in on the symbol that was on the blue carrier truck's front bumper.  
  
"That's an Autobot symbol," she realized. "Frenzy to Master Unicron, the Autobots are here."  
  
"Excellent," came Unicron's voice. "The plan shall be implemented now. Frenzy, withdraw."  
  
"Withdraw? But what about the Autobots?"  
  
"They are of no concern to you, now withdraw! Or I'll order Starscream to fire on you as well."  
  
"Yes, sir." Frenzy transformed and took off into the air at the same time, four objects were  
rocketing towards the Earth.  
  
  
"Optimus, FAA is reporting four unidentified objects heading your way."  
  
"Give me their estimated time until touch down and coordinates, Tai." Tai's response never came   
for several loud explosions. "Never mind. Let's go, Autobots." Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus,   
and the Autobot Brothers rolled down the street and eventually came to Central Park. Starscream,  
Skywars, Gateway, and Doom-Buggy each stood on the shoulder of an incredibly large robot with  
holes in the chest.  
  
"Hey Prime, don't they look familiar?" Ultra Magnus asked.  
  
"Sure do, brother, that's the same giant robot that attacked the Hyper Force. Autobots, move  
in! Optimus Prime, transform!"  
  
"Ultra Magnus, transform!"  
  
"X-Brawn, transform!"  
  
"Prowl, transform!"  
  
"Sideburn, transform!"  
  
"Here come the Autobots," Gateway announced. "Let's do it! Gateway, transform and interlink!"  
  
"Starscream, transform and interlink!"  
  
"Skywars, transform and interlink!"  
  
"Doom Buggy, transform and interlink!" Unicron's henchmen transformed into their vehicle modes  
and inserted themselves into the holes in the chest. Each of the robot's eyes glowed once and  
began moving.  
  
"Time to do some combining of our own," Optimus Prime said. "Magnus?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Combine into Omega Prime!" They cried out together. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus made the  
unification and punched Devastator-Skywars. Devastator-Skywars grabbed Omega Prime and drove  
him into the ground.  
  
"Autobot Brothers, supercharge mode!" Three voices cried. The Autobot Brothers' colors turned   
from blue, white, and green to red, blue, and white respectively. They fired their   
weapons at thehead of Devastator-Starscream. Devastator-Starscream blocked it with his arm and   
fired his fusion cannon. The Autobot Brothers were blown back.  
  
"The Autobot Brothers," Omega Prime gasped. He turned to help them but was back-handed by  
Devastator-Skywars.  
  
  
Tai watched all this with horror. They needed help now.  
  
"It's time to fight giants with giants," she said. "Build Team, Hyper Force, Team Bullet Train,  
battle protocol!" The leaders of each team appeared on separate monitors. "Take the Space  
Bridge to New York City right away. Omega Prime and the Autobot Brothers need your help."  
  
"Roger," all three said.  
  
  
Frenzy watched the battle between Unicron's henchmen and the Autobots. Somehow this seemed a  
little unfair. The Autobots were severely outnumbered and yet Unicron's forces were showing  
then no mercy.  
  
Just like how they destroyed her home colony.  
  
Above Frenzy, a blue portal opened and three large bullet trains came out of them.  
  
"Midnight Express, transform!"  
  
"Railspike, transform!"  
  
"Rapidrun, transform!" Frenzy flapped her wings startled.  
  
"Bullet Fusion Mode!" The Trains combined to form one. "Rail Racer, activate!" Devastator-  
Doom Buggy, who was about to stomp X-Brawn into Auto-pancake, was put into a sleeper hold by  
Rail Racer.  
  
"Now what?" Devastator-Gateway asked just before another blue portal opened above him and   
several construction equipment vehicles came through.  
  
"Build Team, transform!" The bull dozer cried as they all converted into robots. "Combine into  
Landfill!" Landfill knocked Devastator-Gateway's legs out from under him then followed through  
with his shovel.  
  
Another portal opened from behind them and several mis-matched vehicles came through.  
  
"Hyper Force, unite!" A Stealth Bomber shouted. The six vehicles also combined into one giant  
robot. "By the power of the sun, I am Hyperion!"  
  
"Nice to see you guys," Omega Prime commented as Landfill, Hyperion, and Rail Racer landed by  
him.  
  
"This again," Hyperion grumbled as he saw the super-size henchmen. "I thought you learned your  
lesson from last time, Starscream."  
  
"I have," Devastator-Starscream retorted. "If at first you don't succeed, try again." The  
eight giants squared off in Central Park. Bewildered humans around, watching this spectacle out  
of sheer curiosity.  
  
After what seemed like minutes, Hyperion charged at Devastator-Starscream. Omega Prime followed,  
then Landfill and Rail Racer. They all took on one of Unicron's minions.  
  
Devastator-Skywars and Omega Prime exchanged blow for blow, each seeming to match the other in  
both strength and strategy.  
  
Devastator-Gateway was easy holding back Landfill. His arms were long enough so as to keep the  
gestalt away. Devastator-Starscream and Devastator-Doom Buggy were also overpowering Hyperion  
and Rail Racer.  
  
Frenzy's circuits froze up (not literally). This was deja vu all over again. She replayed the  
battle at her home colony in her internal monitor.   
  
--------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------  
  
She recalled Unicron appearing in orbit,the defense forces gathering and launching an all-out   
assault against Unicron. But it was a massacre. A large hole opened up in Unicron and sucked up  
all of them. Unicron then began to turned on the planet itself. Frenzy watched from the side-  
lines.  
  
Eventually, she couldn't stand by and watch her home colony be turned into scrap. She decided to  
attack Unicron's forces. True, she only had her razor wing and light speed attacks and they had   
their super powers, but she didn't care. Either way, she had nothing to lose and everything to   
gain.  
  
As she will later find out, she did have something to lose: her freedom.  
  
Starscream, Skywars and Database were finishing off the last of the colony's defense forces.  
She launched herself at Skywars. She actually took him down. Starscream transformed and escaped  
while Database tried to use his mind erasing technique. Starscream was able to sneak in behind  
her and hit her with full force. From there, she endured one attack after another.  
  
And then Unicron personally intervened. He fired a tractor beam at her and drew her into  
himself. Once there, she was forced to watch as Unicron inhaled her colony in one breath. He  
then spoke to her personally. He said that her aggressiveness in attacking her forces made her  
the perfect candidate to be on his forces. She refused and told him in no certain terms how she  
felt about him. He then told her that she would be drafted into his services. He pointed out  
that her home colony was destroyed, everybody she knew and loved were gone, on their way to  
whatever Unicron had for a stomach. She had never been outside her colony, so she really had  
no choice. Frenzy grudgingly accepted Unicron's offer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, the resemblance between this and what happened long ago is incredibly uncanny. The Autobots  
were making one last desprate stand against Unicron's forces and she was forced to sit on the  
sidelines.  
  
"It's not fair," Frenzy said to herself as Devastator-Starscream body checked Hyperion. "My home  
colony was peaceful yet they were brutally annihilated. Why does this planet have to suffer the   
same fate?"  
  
Lightning danced across Devastator-Motorcross's hands and struck the Autobots.  
  
"This isn't good," Omega Prime commented. "Any ideas?"  
  
"We have to do something," Hyperion said.  
  
"If only we could take this battle out in the open," Landfill muttered.  
  
"Mega Fire Wheel!" Devastator- Motorcross fired a circle of fire that nailed both Omega Prime  
and Hyperion.  
  
"Mega Fusion Cannon!" Devastator-Starscream nailed Rail Racer square in the chest. He fell  
right into a building. The building crumbled. Humans scattered in crazy. Frenzy noticed that  
one human, a really short one, had been left behind. To her surprise, another human came by and  
picked the small human up just before the building crumbled.  
  
"Th... that human just... saved one of his own kind," Frenzy gasped. This completely countered  
Scourge's description of humanity. Was that human just an exception.  
  
No, it wasn't just that human. Frenzy watched as emergency vehicles began helping wounded  
humans, tending to their injuries. The humans weren't selfish or destructive. In fact, they're  
probably the most noble non-mechanical beings in the galaxy. And she wanted to destroy them.  
  
"No! I've... I've become the enemy!" She realized. She became that which she hated. She  
betrayed her home colony.  
  
Devastator-Doom Buggy was pounding Landfill. The Autobot gestalt was being shoved towards the  
small playground area where one of the children she was looking at earlier were.  
  
"No... No! NO!" Frenzy nose-dived and grabbed the child just seconds before Landfill crushed  
the playground.  
  
"Frenzy, you weren't ordered to reveal yourself," Devastator-Skywars snapped. "Nor were you  
ordered to save those humans. The orders were the humans would be left to die!"  
  
"Autobot, catch!" Frenzy threw the human into Sideburn's hands.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Isn't that one of Unicron's forces? Why is she saving a human?" Prowl said in the same tone.  
  
"Frenzy, when Unicron finds out what you did..." Devastator-Doom Buggy began.  
  
"I don't care!" Frenzy snapped. "I won't see this planet destroyed the same way my colony was!"  
  
"You fool!" Devastator-Gateway insulted. "Master Unicron took you in and this is how you  
thank him?"  
  
"He didn't take me in, he kidnapped me. And now consider this my resignation! Light Speed!"  
Frenzy transformed into a beam of light and shot at Devastator-Doom Buggy. To everyone's  
surprise, Devastator-Doom Buggy went down. "Autobots, listen to me, there's an exposed wire in  
their backside. Hit it with everything you got and they'll go down!"  
  
"Should we trust her?" Hyperion asked.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Omega Prime responded. He fired his jets and flew above Unicron's  
gestalts.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Devastator-Starscream said as he flew up to meet Omega Prime.  
  
Which left his back exposed to Landfill.  
  
"Rail Racer, give me a lift!" Landfill pushed off of Rail Racer and drew a shovel-like dagger.  
He saw the wire and broke it. An explosion came out from behind Devastator-Starscream and he  
fell.  
  
Devastator-Doom Buggy wanted to avenge Starscream's defeat but forgot about Hyperion. The  
Hyper Force gestalt put his hands together and fired an energy sphere. The energy sphere nailed  
Devastator-Doom Buggy in the back.  
  
Devastator-Motorcross was backed up against the wall. Omega Prime's arsenal detached from his  
body and hovered in front of him.  
  
"Omega Arsenal, full power!" The energy beams were heading towards Devastator-Motorcross's  
front so he thought he was safe. But the energy beams veered off and reflected off of Landfill  
and Hyperion. They hit its mark.  
  
Devastator-Skywars was alone. The others had been defeated and Frenzy has betrayed them.  
  
"Skywars."  
  
"Yes, Master Unicron?"  
  
"It is done, return to me."  
  
"Yes, Master, but Frenzy has betrayed us."  
  
"Then leave her. If she loves the planet so much, she will die along with it."  
  
"As you wish, Master Unicron." Devastator-Skywars picked up Starscream, Gateway, and Doom  
Buggy, who have detached from their Devastator armor and rocketed into the sky.  
  
  
The gestalts separated and were now helping the humans salvage their damaged homes.  
  
Frenzy was perched on Railspike's shoulder. Optimus Prime came over to them. "Frenzy, earlier  
you said that you wouldn't let this planet be destroyed like your colony was. What was the name  
of your colony?"  
  
Frenzy wondered why Optimus Prime would ask such a question. "Vector Sigma, why?"  
  
"That makes sense," Optimus said. "Vector Sigma is the only known recording of Unicron's  
attacks."  
  
"But in reality, Unicron has attacked many planets. Most of the time, they were uninhabited but  
Vector Sigma was the first one where the inhabitants actually fought back."  
  
"Hey, Frenzy," Sideburn called. "Thanks for helping us. Does this mean you're sticking with us  
full time?"  
  
"No," Frenzy replied.  
  
Sideburn looked upset? "So... what are you going to do."  
  
"I'm going to be a guardian," Frenzy declared. "A guardian for the humans, protecting them from  
harm."  
  
"That's a pretty big task," Ultra Magnus said. "I don't think you can do it."  
  
"You're right, I probably can't, but it's the least I can do to redeem myself and honor the  
memory of my colony."  
  
"Then... I wish you luck, Frenzy, in wherever life may take you," Optimus Prime said.  
  
Even though she had a beak, Frenzy was able to smile. "Thank you, Autobots. I'll never forget  
this." Frenzy lifted herself off of Railspike's shoulder. "Frenzy, attack mode!" She  
transformed and flew off into the air leaving the Autobots behind.  
  
  
And now, because you all have been sooooooo patient, a sneak preview of my TFRID2 miniseries.  
  
A dark force has descended onto the earth (Optimus Prime: Unicron; Sideburn: Unicron; Frenzy:   
Unicron)  
  
A force with unimaginable power (Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus fighting)  
  
And the Earth's only hope lies within a heroic band of robotic warriors (Autobots standing with   
a mountain in the background.)  
  
But when the Autobots suffer their greatest lost (Karen: NO!)  
  
And a new enemy surfaces (an unknown gestalt that looks like G1's Menasor standing over the  
Hyper Force.)  
  
The Autobots will have to turn their darkest hour (Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus combining)...   
into their greatest victory (Hyperion punching, Tai with her hands charged with electricity,   
Database.)  
  
A 5 part Transformers: Robots In Disguise mini series: A Battle Between Life and Death. Get   
ready... for tragedy... and triumph.   
Coming soon to fanfiction.net. 


	11. A Battle Between Life and Death Pt 1: Ko...

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
A Battle Between Life and Death  
  
Part 1  
  
Koji's Attack  
  
  
Deep within the Milky Way Galaxy exists a small planet, blue-green with patches of white and  
brown. Currently, the planet had two moons. One was natural, reflecting silver-blue from off   
the sun. The other was not natural. It had been orbiting behind the natural moon for almost a  
month. It had a large ring around it, two horn-like spikes with a giant hole in the middle.  
  
This giant mechanical planet was known as Unicron. An extremely powerful being with near  
omnipotent powers. But this was his alternate form, which also served as a base for his minions.  
  
The control center of Unicron was located deep within the planet itself. A large room with  
multiple control panels and monitor screens. A large rectangular table was at the center with  
chairs around it. Above the table was a large light that glowed when it talked.  
  
Right now, five robots sat at the table. These were Unicron's forces, robots he deploys to  
handle any threats to him. Second-in-Command Starscream, chief tactician Skywars, navigator  
Doom Buggy, and foot soldiers Motorcross and Gateway. The only missing soldiers were engineer  
Database who was on assignment, and Frenzy, a young robot who betrayed them.  
  
These were suppose to be the most elite soldiers in the universe, yet the way Unicron was  
berating them, you wouldn't think that.  
  
"In the eons that I have existed, I have never seen such incompetence before." The assembled  
robots lowered their heads, afraid to look directly at Unicron. "Five minutes, that's how much  
time it usually took to destroy a planet and move on. Yet we have been at this planet Earth for  
much longer and we haven't even touched it. And do you know why?"  
  
"It's the Autobots, Master Unicron," Skywars explained. "They are more ferocious then we  
realize."  
  
"True, the Autobots have hindered our progress to an extent, but the true source of our failure  
is YOUR CONTINUING INCOMPETENCE!" The robots cringed at Unicron's rising voice. "Why are you  
allowing yourselves to be beaten constantly by a group of mis-matched junk heeps? I should melt  
you all down and use you for energy."  
  
"What about Database?" Starscream demanded to know. "He should get just as much blame as we   
do."  
  
"Silence! Blaming others is just a more accurate sign of incompetence!"  
  
"Forgive me, Master Unicron, but Starscream has a point. Why should Database get special  
treatment?" Gateway asked.  
  
"Database's combat record has been the better of you all since we arrived. That is why I have  
trusted such a dangerous mission to him." On one of the monitors, a building appeared. "The  
leaders of Earth have gathered at this location to discuss using a new global defense system.  
With that system, the planet would be destroyed in days rather than months. All we need is the  
information that Database is retrieving."  
  
"Yes, Master Unicron," they all responded.  
  
  
Unicron was currently in orbit over New York City. It was late morning. People went along  
their normal business with no idea of the danger that hung above their heads.  
  
Two of those people were Koji Onishi and Karen Howard. They were schoolmates who were spending  
their Spring Break down in New York City.  
  
"Wow," Koji gasped as he looked around at the closely-packed large buildings. "I can't believe  
we're here."  
  
Karen laughed at his excitement. "Wow, Koji, one would think you've never been to New York City  
before."  
  
"I have," Koji pointed out. "But this time, there are no giant robots fighting or the horror of  
seeing my father kidnapped."  
  
Karen smiled and moved him down the street. "Well now we're on vacation and have nothing to  
worry about."  
  
"Hey, look!" Koji pointed to a large rectangular building in the distance. "That's the United  
Nations building. I always wanted to see it." Koji started to go towards the building but Karen  
pulled on the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Easy there, Flash, take a look." Karen pointed to a thin line of officers that stood in front  
of the building. "Police. Something big's happening and I don't think they'll allow just  
anybody in."  
  
"Well, let's go see what's going on." Koji ran up to the barrier of officers. Karen shook her  
head. Koji faced evil robots and natural disasters, but she doubt he'd ever encounter the NYPD  
before. She ran to keep up with him.  
  
"Excuse me, what's going on?" Koji asked an officer.  
  
"Big meeting," he replied and that was it.  
  
Karen caught up to her friend. "What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Big meeting," Koji parroted.  
  
"Come on, we can still go see the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty before dinner."  
  
Suddenly the ground behind the UN building exploded. Koji, Karen, and the officer turned to see  
a large robot burst open from the ground. He was white with black slits for eyes. Halves of a  
keyboard were on each of his hips.  
  
"Database!" Koji and Karen said at the same time. The officers all pulled out their weapons and  
opened fire. A lot of good that did. The bullets just bounced off of Database's armor-like  
skin.  
  
Koji grabbed Karen and they both dove into an alleyway. Database took out his own weapon and  
fired. Explosions sent officers flying all over the place. One was unfortunate enough to land  
right in front of Koji and Karen. Karen gasped.  
  
"We have to get out of here and contact the Autobots," Koji said.  
  
"Can't we just call them from here?" Karen asked.  
  
"Too dangerous. We might risk getting hit by Database before we can get any help." Let's just  
withdraw." Karen nodded. Koji was much more experienced when it came to these types of  
situations than she was.  
  
"All right, let's go." The two ran from the alleyway.  
  
But Database saw them, more specifically he saw Karen. His hard drive replayed the battle at  
the Shonjitsu Building. Yes, he remembered that face now. She was the one who insulted Master  
Unicron, then led him into battle with the Autobots.  
  
"Time for some revenge," he said. Database leaped in front of Koji and Karen. He slammed his   
fist down on the ground causing an earthquake to head straight towards them. Koji quickly pushed  
Karen to one side then dove to the other side.  
  
Which was exactly what Database wanted.  
  
Database began gathering his energy for one of his ultimate attack. Koji was frozen with fear,   
he didn't want Karen to be killed. He silently pleaded for her to get out of the way.  
  
His plea was heard. At the last second, Karen rolled to the side and Database was force to lose  
the energy he gathered. Karen quickly joined Koji and they stood back-to-back.  
  
"Was it like this when the Predacons were here?" Karen asked.  
  
"Nope, actually it was harder."  
  
"Ah." Koji and Karen were forced to play keep-a-way. Database was strong physically and had  
high endurance, but was slow (except when he's interfaced) which gave the humans an advantage.  
A small one, but it was an advantage. But all this really did was make him angrier.  
  
"You humans are a plague, a disease to be wiped out when Master Unicron chooses to swallow you  
up. I will especially enjoy tearing you to shreds."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Koji asked.  
  
"He must mean from the time at the Shonjitsu Building," Karen guessed.  
  
"That's right. You not only insulted my master, but me and everyone else serving under him. And  
for that, you shall pay the ultimate price. Database, super power!" Database began glowing.  
An energy field appeared around him. He put his arms out.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Koji commented.  
  
"MEMORY ERASE!"  
  
"Uh-oh. Karen, get out of the way!" Koji shoved Karen. His push actually threw her into a   
garbage can.  
  
Two wires came out and hooked onto Koji's head.  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Koji cried as electricity surged through his head. He felt himself lose  
consciousness.  
  
  
A sudden crash awoke Dr. Onishi and his wife from a deep slumber. Afraid there was a burglar in  
the house, the two quietly crept downstairs. When Mrs. Onishi turned the lights on, they  
discovered a smashed coffee mug.  
  
"I always knew that shelf would snap one day," Mrs. Onishi said as the Doctor began picking up  
the pieces. "Oh dear, that's the mug Koji gave you for your birthday."  
  
{It is,} Dr. Onishi silently agreed. {I hope nothing bad has happened to him.}  
  
  
Karen moaned as she sat up. "Koji, why did you have to..." Karen saw Koji take Database's  
attack full force. His pupils had dilated and his skin grew white. White tendrils were emitted  
from Koji and gathered in Database's hand. They formed a prism-shape crystal.  
  
"Data crystal must be full," Database figured.  
  
Karen ran over to Koji's body and tried to shake him. "Koji, wake up. Please, wake up. Koji?  
Koji! Speak to me, Koji! Oh no, I have to call the Autobots." Karen reached into her vest  
pocket and withdrew an ear piece. By placing it on over her left ear, a microphone slid out of  
it. "Hello? Autobots? Is anybody there? Please answer me, this is an emergency. Autobots,  
come in!"  
  
  
Ultra Magnus was cruising along the New York State Thruway when his emergency signal turned on.  
  
"Autobots! Come in! Can anyone hear me?" Came a female human voice.  
  
"This is Ultra Magnus. Who's this?"  
  
"Ultra Magnus? It's Karen Howard. Please, you need to help me. Database, he's here in New  
York City. He just attacked Koji."  
  
"What? Database is here? All right, is he still there?"  
  
"Yes. He's coming towards us. Ultra Magnus, please help."  
  
"Database is going to regret ever coming across me. Ultra Magnus, transform!" Converting into  
his robot mode, Ultra Magnus fired his jet pack and flew into the sky. He had to pour on the  
speed or else by the time he got there, Database will be gone.  
  
  
Database had started walking towards Karen. She began to drag Koji's body as far away from  
Database as she could.  
  
"Your friend has suffered my wraith," Database said. "And now so will you. Total..." Before  
Database could complete the attack, Ultra Magnus flew down and sucker-punched him. Database was  
thrown at the base of the United Nations building, losing the crystal he had in the process.   
Karen now recognized him as the Autobot who first saved herself, Koji, and Wayne from Skywars   
and the one at the Shonjitsu Building.  
  
"Let's see you try that against me," Magnus said.  
  
"Autobot," Database said with disgust. He got up and rushed at Ultra Magnus. The giant blue  
robot grappled with his adversary. Ultra Magnus pulled Database in close and kneed him. He  
then brought his fists together and whacked Database on the head.  
  
Database powered up and prepared to use his memory erasing powers.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, watch out!" Karen warned. "He's about to do to you what he did to Koji!"  
  
"Well I won't give him the chance," Ultra Magnus replied as he activated his booster jets.  
The Autobot came at Database and sandwiched his head with his own fists. Database went down.  
  
Ultra Magnus was about to go in for another round when Karen called out, "Ultra Magnus, we need  
to get Koji to a hospital immediately!" Ultra Magnus looked down at the fallen Koji. To tell  
the truth, he held no ill feelings against the kid. True he could be a nuisance at the time,  
but at least he didn't reach Sideburn-level nuisance.  
  
"Transform." Ultra Magnus opened his cab door. Karen hauled Koji into the cab. They left just  
as reinforcements from the NYPD arrived. "Tai, this is Ultra Magnus. I need a direct space-  
bridge link to headquarters immediately."  
  
"Roger, Ultra Magnus, is someone injured?"  
  
"Yes, Koji."  
  
If Tai had been fully human, her face would've probably gone as white as a sheet. What happened  
to Koji? "Roger," she replied albeit hesitantly. "Space bridge opening now!" In one second,   
Ultra Magnus was inside Autobot Headquarters. Tai helped Karen move Koji to a diagnostic bed.  
  
"Database attacked him with his power," Karen explained. Tai winced, remembering when Database   
used it on her. "Tai, I didn't know what to do. I think we should take him to the hospital."  
  
"Humans are incompetent when it comes to technology like this," Ultra Magnus commented.  
  
"In his... rude way, he's right, Karen, cybertronian science is much better than human. You were  
right in taking him to us. I'll start on diagnosing. Ultra Magnus, can you contact Optimus   
Prime and infrom him on what's been going on?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
As Ultra Magnus and Tai set out to their tasks, Karen paced up and down in front of Koji's bed.  
She tried to tell herself that Koji was going to be all right, he had to be, but to tell the  
truth, she didn't know. She never had somebody she knew, let alone someone she cared about, in   
such a bad condition before. Koji will get better, he must.  
  
An engine sound interrupted Karen's thought. She turned to see Optimus Prime and the Autobot  
Brothers roll in.  
  
"Koji!" Optimus Prime ran over and picked up Koji's fallen hand. "Koji, wake up. Koji? Koji!"  
  
"Tai, what happened?" Sideburn asked.  
  
"Database attacked him," the A.I. said grimly.  
  
"What? Why that no-good lousy varmit, I'll kick his tail back to Cybertron," X-Brawn growled.  
  
"Already did that," Ultra Magnus said smirking.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, what's the analysis of Koji's brain scan?"  
  
Ultra Magnus looked at the view screen with a confused face. "Uh... analysis failed?"  
  
Tai turned towards him with surprise on her face. "What? It shouldn't fail. What happened?"  
  
"Hey, I ain't no scientist, Miss Microchip."  
  
Tai went over and checked the head apparatus she set on Koji's head. It was set up right. Tai  
ran back to the control panel and put up a diagnostic of the equipment. "I don't get it. All  
the equipment is set up right. There's nothing wrong with the program. It's suppose to pick  
up his synapses, but it's like there's nothing there to scan."  
  
Prowl joined Tai over at the control panel. "That is weird. Tai, let me help you with a  
diagnostic."  
  
"Thank you, Prowl."  
  
"Karen, tell us what happened exactly," Optimus Prime said emphasizing the last word. Karen  
told them just that. "Tai, what do we know about Database?"  
  
"He's not as physically strong as some of Unicron's other henchmen. He prefers to destroy his  
opponents from the inside out and he's good at it. I found that out the hard way."  
  
"I think it's time we consult a reliable source," X-Brawn said as he programmed the communication  
consol. "Frenzy."  
  
"Good idea, X-Brawn," Tai said regretting that she didn't think of that earlier. "I'll talk to  
her."  
  
  
When Tai got off the line with Frenzy, she gave a concerned look to Optimus Prime.  
  
"It appeared that Database attacking biological lifeforms is something new to her. He has never   
attacked a biological lifeform before they came to Earth. However, this is what Frenzy was able   
to tell us, whenever Database has used that power in the past and on mechanical beings, he   
downloads all the files directly from his opponent's memory chips without even making copies.   
He then stores it on some sort of data crystal."  
  
"Are you saying that Koji got his brain wiped?"  
  
"Exactly, Sideburn. Database stole Koji's entire brain. If Koji's memories aren't returned to  
him soon, they will become unreadable and will be lost forever."  
  
"Oh no," Karen said meakly.  
  
"It gets worse," Tai continued. "A computer without any RAM is basically an empty box, unable to  
perform even the simplest of calculations. The same thing is ture with a human. Without the   
brain to tell the body what to do, a human would be unable to do even the most simplest of tasks  
like eating, walking, blinking... breathing."  
  
"Tai!" X-Brawn gasped. "You can't mean..."  
  
"That's EXACTLY what I mean, X-Brawn. If Koji's brain isn't returned to him soon, his body will   
shut down and then... he would die!"  
  
Optimus Prime turned to Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, did you see Database holding some sort of  
crystal in your battle?"  
  
"No, Optimus, he either lost it or hid it on his body."  
  
"Go find it."  
  
"Now hold on..."  
  
"Slag it, Magnus!" Optimus Prime snapped. "I don't care if you think of yourself as under my  
command or not, but I want you to perform this one task. Find that data crystal before it's too  
late!"  
  
For a while, Ultra Magnus stared at his brother, as if he was trying to understand Prime's sudden  
rashness.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it, but not for you, for the kid. Ultra Magnus, transform!"  
  
"I'm opening a space-bridge to your last location, Ultra Magnus," Tai informed him.   
  
Karen looked from Tai to Ultra Magnus. She wasn't about to stand-by while her friend was in  
danger and there was something that could be done about it. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not," Ultra Magnus denied. "I do things alone."  
  
"Not today, you aren't." As Ultra Magnus began to drive through the portal, Karen leaped onto  
the back of Ultra Magnus' trailer.  
  
"Hey, get off..." But Ultra Magnus was already into the Space Bridge.  
  
Optimus Prime turned towards Tai. "Tai, try to see if you can find Database. Once you do,  
direct the Autobot Brothers and myself to that location."  
  
"Yes, sir," Tai saluted.  
  
"In the mean time, is there anything we can do to prevent the deterioration?"  
  
"There might be," Tai said. "To put it in simplest terms, Koji's body thinks it's not working.  
I could use the Autobot mainframe to plant subliminal messages suggesting that his body does   
work. It would be like creating an artificial brain. However, it's only a temporary solution.  
Eventually, the body will get wise to what's going on and reject the programming so we'll need   
to move fast."  
  
"Do it. In the mean time, we'll start searching for Database."  
  
Sideburn took a glance at Koji. "Koji, please hang on," he said.  
  
  
"Master Unicron," Skywars called. "Database is checking in."  
  
"Database, give me a status on your mission," Unicron commanded.  
  
"Mission was a success, Master Unicron. I retrieved the information as you required."  
  
"Very good," Unicron commended. "Tell it to me."  
  
"I... downloaded the information onto a data crystal. May I show you that instead?"  
  
"Very well. I shall send Starscream to pick you up."  
  
"As you command, Master Unicron," Database recited. The transmission ended.  
  
"Skywars, instruct Starscream to retrieve Database."  
  
"Yes, sir." As Skywars set out to do as his master commanded, one thought was processed.  
{That pompous calculator is going to be the downfall for the rest of us.}  
  
  
Database took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell Unicron that he lost the data crystal with  
the information on the global defense system. By asking to show it to him in person, Database  
brought a little bit of time, he had to retrieve the data crystal before Starscream's pickup  
before it was too late.  
  
  
Ultra Magnus exited the space bridge in New York City. Karen was still hanging onto one of the  
metal bars that held the upper part of his trailer. Ultra Magnus transformed throwing Karen off.  
  
"That was a stupid thing you did," Ultra Magnus pointed out. "Do you realize that if we run into  
Database, there's no way I can protect you?"  
  
"You won't have to," Karen responded. "All we have to do is find the data crystal and leave.  
With any luck, we won't even run into Database."  
  
"You're pretty stupid, even for a human. Don't you realize that you're risking your life for  
someone who might not even survive?"  
  
"Koji's my friend, he risked his life to save mine, now I'm risking mine to save his. But I  
guess friendship is something you'll never understand."  
  
That insult hurt worse than Unicron's fusion cannon. Ultra Magnus turned away from Karen. The  
human didn't realize how wrong she was. During the Great War on Cybertron, he had lost many  
friends to Predacon fire. It was this experience which fuels his desire to work solo and not  
under Optimus Prime's command.  
  
Karen could sense that she hit a sensitive wire with Ultra Magnus. "Oh... I'm sorry... I should  
have kept my big mouth shut."  
  
"Yeah, you should have. Let's just start looking."  
  
"What's it like?" Karen asked as they did a general sweep of the street where they battled.   
"To lose someone I mean."  
  
"It's horrible. Worse than getting an arm chopped off and that hurts even when you're a robot.  
I wouldn't want anybody to lose someone they care about, not even Optimus Prime, and he's not  
exactly my favorite robot in the universe."  
  
Karen could see the haunted look in Ultra Magnus' optics. This wasn't a boast, Ultra Magnus  
did know what losing someone felt like. She promised that she would never lose her friend in  
the same way Ultra Magnus lost his.  
  
The two searched the street for the good part of an hour but they didn't find any sign of  
Database or the data crystal. Karen hoped the other Autobots were having better luck.  
  
  
"Optimus, scanners have detected one of Unicron's henchmen."  
  
"Database?"  
  
"No, it's a flyer. Starscream I think, but he might be heading towards Database's location."  
  
"Good enough. Calculate Starscream's landing coordinates and the nearest space-bridge exit.  
Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime and the Autobot Brothers transformed and drove  
through the space bridge to Starscream's location. They appeared a split second before  
Starscream appeared in the horizon.  
  
"The Autobots!" Starscream realized.  
  
"Autobots, transform and prepare for battle!" The Autobots took out their weapons and fired at  
Starscream. Starscream banked from the Autobots' fire.  
  
"Starscream, combat mode! Unilasers!" The Autobots dodged and returned fire. Starscream rose  
into the air and avoided the brunt of the fire. He flew down and got Sideburn and Prowl both in  
one punch. He quickly turned and kicked Optimus Prime in the side of his head.  
  
"X-Brawn, super charge!" X-Brawn launcheda flying kick at Starscream who blocked it, brabbed   
X-Brawn's leg and swung him around.  
  
"Optimus Prime, battle mode!" Optimus combined with his trailer and swung the ladder at   
Starscream but Starscream flew out of the way. "Starscream, where's Database?"  
  
"On Earth," Starscream replied with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for comics, Starscream." Optimus said harshly. "Where is he!"  
  
"Go find him yourself. Starscream, super power." Starscream got Optimus Prime down in one shot.  
He then turned on the Autobot Brothers  
  
  
"Ultra Magnus, come in," Tai called.  
  
"I'm here, what do you want, Miss Microchip."  
  
"The Autobots are battling Starscream at coordinate D-25. Can you join them?"  
  
"But we still haven't found the data crystal," Ultra Magnus argued.  
  
"We have reason to believe that Starscream may know where Database is."  
  
Ultra Magnus sighed. If it wasn't one thing, it's another. "Fine, I'll help them out. D-25,   
huh? That's about twenty miles north-west of here. I'll get there faster if I use my jet pack.  
Ultra Jets." Before Karen could ask if she could come along, Ultra Magnus took off.  
  
Karen looked around and wished she brought her scooter. She flagged a car down. The driver, a   
green-haired woman shouted, "Hey, what's the big idea, you just running out into the middle of   
the street like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really need your help. I need to go twenty miles northwest of here."  
  
"Well you're in luck, I'm going out of town and the place I'm going to is about twenty-five   
miles northwest. Do you want me to take you?"  
  
"Yes!" Karen said excitedly as she climbed into the passenger front seat. "Thank you."  
  
"By the way, what's your name, kid?"  
  
"Karen."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Karen, I'm Kelly."  
  
"Kelly, I'm sorry to trouble you, but could you please hurry, it's kind of an emergency."  
  
"Calm down." Kelly sped up a little and somehow made it through the NYC streets.  
  
  
The battle went on and on with the Autobots suffering under Starscream's assault. Sideburn was   
knocked down again by Starscream. Unicron's henchman was actually getting tired of this.  
  
"Where is that fool, Database? Master Unicron said he would be here."  
  
"Starscream!" Optimus Prime fired a barrage of missiles at him. "Where's Database?"  
  
"How would I know, am I the robot's keeper?" Starscream fired energy blasts which destroyed all  
the missiles. "You Autobots will not stand in Master Unicron's way any longer!"  
  
"Oh shut up, bolts for brains," Ultra Magnus said as he flew down. His original intent was to   
surprise Starscream but at the last second Starscream moved and Ultra Magnus had to skid to a   
stop on the ground to prevent himself from colliding with Optimus Prime.  
  
Prowl supercharged himself and got Starscream into a bear hug. Starscream extended his energy   
field and threw Prowl off. Ultra Magnus attacked again only to accidentally attack Sideburn as   
Starscream made the two collide with one another. Optimus staggered to his feet.  
  
"Optimus," Tai called through his comm. link.  
  
"What, Tai?"  
  
"It's happening!"  
  
"What?! I thought we had more time."  
  
"It's happening faster than we originally predicted. Please, return to headquarters on the   
double."  
  
"Roger. Autobots, retreat!"  
  
"Optimus, we can still defeat Starscream," Magnus insisted as the Autobots gathered around   
Optimus. "Let's combine and..."  
  
"It's Koji, his situation has worsen."  
  
"Slag, as if we didn't have enough to worry about," Sideburn cursed.  
  
"We must ret..."  
  
"Oh, Autobots!" Starscream called. They turned and saw him fire at a passing car, Kelly's   
car.  
  
Inside the car, Karen and Kelly scream in horror, but for different reasons. Karen was screaming  
because of the energy blast and Kelly because of the bad memories of the giant robots that  
surfaced because of seeing the battle.  
  
Ultra Magnus' recalled their conversation, her passion, her desire to save her friend, a desire   
he never exhibited during the Great War on Cybertron.  
  
He suddenly realized that he didn't want her to die. Ultra Magnus fired his jets and with almost  
terminal velocity, picked up the car seconds before the blast hit it. Unfortunately, Starscream   
used that opportunity to escape.  
  
"Shall we go after him, Optimus?" X-Brawn asked.  
  
"No, we have more pressing matters."  
  
"Thank you, Ultra Magnus," Karen said as she exited the car (Kelly had fainted from the sight  
of the battle). She looked at him with an affectionate glance. "I owe you my life."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Ultra Magnus replied. "Now we gotta get back. Koji's in serious trouble."  
  
"Koji? He's in danger? Let's go!" Ultra Magnus transformed and this time, permitted Karen into  
his cab.  
  
  
Tai frantically worked the operating systems. Koji's ekg was in danger zones. She needed more  
help.  
  
"Koji, please hang on," Tai pleaded. "Try to hang on a little bit longer."  
  
"Tai, what can we do to help?" Prowl asked as the Autobots arrived.  
  
"I'm trying to rebuild his neuropathways. Sideburn, Ultra Magnus, monitor those readings.   
Prowl, Optimus, continue programming the subliminal messages, maybe we can still get them to  
work. X-Brawn, Karen, keep a visual glance on Koji for any signs of response." Tai began   
working the controls of the operating machine.  
  
"Neuropathways fifteen percent restored," Sideburn announced.  
  
"Heartbeat falling," Ultra Magnus reported.  
  
Tai was actually panting as she tried to basically rebuild Koji's brain.  
  
"Pathways restored twenty percent and rising."  
  
"This is taking too long," Prowl grumbled.  
  
"Tai, he's flatlining!" Ultra Magnus cried as a steady tone was emitted.  
  
"NO!" Tai ran over to Koji and ripped open his shirt. Charging her hands, she tried desprately   
to restart his heart. "Clear!" Nothing happened. "I need a stronger charge. Clear!" Koji's   
body jittered but still nothing happened. Tai raised the charge level and tried again. This   
time, his body almost jumped off the operating table. Tai was going to raise the charge level   
even higher but Sideburn and Ultra Magnus held her arms back.  
  
"That's enough, Tai."  
  
"Any higher charge and you'll send him straight into orbit."  
  
Tai could only stare at Koji's body. "Koji... no, you can't die, you can't!"  
  
"This... can't be happening," said Sideburn.  
  
"Koji's... gone, I can't believe it!" X-Brawn said. Prowl actually punched the wall. Ultra   
Magnus turned away. Karen collapsed to the ground, sobbing mutely.  
  
Optimus Prime stepped forward and also stared at Koji's body. He tried to tell himself that this  
wasn't happening, that it was all a dream, but robots don't dream. There was only one thing   
left he could do.  
  
He let out a scream of anguish.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
Tai: All the Autobots take Koji's death pretty hard, but none more so than Optimus Prime. He's   
so distraught that he actually leaves his post. Can Ultra Magnus bring him out of his depression  
in time to help the Autobot Brothers battle Database? The next episode of Transformers: Robots   
In Disguise: A Battle Between Life and Death Part 2: Requiem for a Friend. So get ready to roll  
out. 


	12. A Battle Between Life and Death Pt 2: Re...

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
A Battle Between Life and Death  
  
Part 2  
  
Requiem for a Friend  
  
Sky-Byte: Last time on Transformers Robots In Disguise, As he was vacationing in New York, Koji   
was attacked by Database and as a result, got his entire brain wiped. While Karen and Ultra   
Magnus set out to find the data crystal that contains his brain, Tai fought to keep him alive by   
hooking him up to the Autobot Mainframe. But this time, the heroes' efforts were in vain and   
Koji died. Something tells me the Autobots aren't going to take this very well.  
The steady tone of the ekg machine echoed throughout the control room of Autobot headquarters.  
Autobot leader Optimus Prime, his brother Ultra Magnus, as well as the Autobot Brothers X-Brawn,  
Prowl, and Sideburn stared at the body of the now lifeless Koji Onishi.  
  
"This... this can't be," Sideburn said in a soft voice that was unnatural of him. "K... Koji...  
he... my buddy's... gone forever." The robot sunk to his knees.  
  
"There, there, little brother," X-Brawn said placing his hand on the blue robot's shoulder.  
"Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"No, everything's not going to be fine," Sideburn argued. "Koji's gone, X-Brawn! Dead! He's  
not a machine! He can't be replaced! It won't be fine, it will never be fine!" X-Brawn wanted  
to argue the opposite but in fact, Sideburn was right.  
  
Prowl clenched his fists and turned to Tai. "I thought we had more time! It hasn't even been  
four hours. How did this happen?"  
  
"Koji's body caught on to the subliminal programming I was giving it. It rejected the  
programming altogether the same way it would reject unknown viruses. After that, it behaved like  
a fish out of water." Tai lowered her head. "I... I guess this proves what we've known all   
along, Koji's always been a clever one."  
  
Ultra Magnus crossed his arms. He then noticed that one voice hasn't joined in. "Hey, Optimus,   
you've been quiet, got anything..." His words were interrupted by a loud destructive noise.   
Optimus Prime had actually punched a hole through a wall. The Autobots and Tai stared at their   
leader. Without a word, Optimus transformed and drove away.  
  
"Optimus must feel the worse of all of us," X-Brawn figured.  
  
"A leader must take responsibility for the troops under his command," Prowl commented. "Koji   
was considered one of his troops so Optimus must think he failed in his duty."  
  
"Hey guys," Ultra Magnus called. "I know this isn't exactly the time to ask, but what was  
Database doing in New York City to begin with?"  
  
"You're right, Ultra Magnus," Prowl said. "It isn't the time to ask."  
Database paced up and down. The sound of an engine startled him. He looked up to see Starscream  
descend and transform.  
  
"Starscream, you gotta help me," Database pleaded. "I lost it."  
  
"Lost what?"  
  
"The data crystal Master Unicron wants!"  
  
Starscream let out a sound of disgust and backhanded Database. "You moron! You just dug  
yourself a really deep hole!"  
  
"I was fighting Ultra Magnus..."  
  
"Which means you're an even bigger moron than I originally expected. Master Unicron forbade  
anybody to battle the Autobots without backup. For the smart one, you sure are stupid."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, but please, Starscream, you have to help me, I'm begging you."  
  
"Get off your knees, you're acting like a human." Database rose to his feet. "Fine, I'll help  
you. But only because that Master Unicron will slag us both if we come back empty handed.  
Starscream, assault mode!"  
  
"Database, assault mode!" Starscream and Database took off back towards NYC.  
"Autobots, emergency!" Tai called out.  
  
"What is it, Tai?" Sideburn asked, still depressed over Koji.  
  
"Scanners have detected two of Unicron's henchmen. One is Starscream, the other..." Tai paused  
to check the computer. "Database!"  
  
Sideburn immediately stood up. "All right, now's the time for some payback."  
  
"Hold it there, little bro," X-Brawn said. "I wanna get him back as much as you do, but if we  
go into there without a plan, we'll just get our keesters kicked."  
  
"Okay, X-Brawn, how would you go in?"  
  
"All right, here's the plan, we trap them, back them into a corner, then cut loose with all that  
we've got. That okay?"  
  
"Fine by me, just so long as I get a piece of Database."  
  
"They're currently heading for New York City," Tai said. "You can stop them just outside the  
city limits."  
  
"One problem," Prowl pointed out. "They're in the air, I don't think there's a space bridge  
exit..."  
  
"Actually, there is," Tai interrupted. "It's all set. But you better hurry or you'll miss them  
completely."  
  
"Transform!" The Autobot Brothers transformed and drove into the space bridge.  
  
Tai then saw Ultra Magnus leaning against a wall. "Ultra Magnus, aren't you going with them?"  
  
"Nope, those three would just get in the way."  
In the space bridge, the Autobot Brothers transformed into their supercharged mode.  
  
"Once I get my hands on Database, I'll make him wish he never came online," Sideburn growled.  
  
"Sideburn, revenge is not a trait of an Autobot," Prowl lectured.  
  
"I don't care, Prowl. Database will pay for killing Koji!" Prowl didn't understand why Sideburn  
was acting so aggressive, even for the situation. But X-Brawn did. He was personally affected   
over Koji's death. The two of them became fast friends when they first met, probably because in   
a way, they were both kids, they could relate to each other. After the final battle with   
Galvatron, the two sort-of drifted apart. But when Sideburn came to rescue Optimus from Skywars  
the first time he appeared, they were reunited and it was as if they never parted.  
  
Now, they would be parted forever.  
  
"Attention Autobot Brothers," Tai called. "You are coming upon the exit point, prepare for  
immediate confrontation."  
  
"All right, boys, follow me," X-Brawn instructed. He pulled ahead while the two younger brothers  
matched speeds. "We'll have a few seconds before we're introduced to gravity so let's make them  
count." The exit portal flared up and the Autobot Brothers went through it. They were high in  
the air, even higher than Starscream who was passing by below them. "Here we go!" X-Brawn  
launched his grappling hook which wrapped around Starscream's tail fin. Prowl and Sideburn  
transformed and rode X-Brawn's cable up onto Starscream's back.  
  
"Hey, what's going on back there?" Starscream asked. Apparently, he has no rear scanning  
abilities.  
  
X-Brawn rolled up his cable at the same time pulling himself onto Starscream. "Just your  
friendly neighborhood super heroes."  
  
"The Autobots!" Starscream gasped as he desprately tried to shake them off.  
  
"Pull over!" Prowl ordered in his police voice. "You're harboring a murderer, I demand that  
you turn him over immediately!"  
  
"Shut up, Prowl," Sideburn snapped as he tried to pry open Starscream's cargo hatch.  
  
"Sorry, Database," Starscream said. "But it's you or me." Starscream's hatch opened and  
Database was ejected.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Database cried as he plummeted to the ground.   
  
"Maybe his name should be Starscream," Prowl cracked.  
  
"Database, combat mode!" Database landed on one knee but shook his fist. "Curse you,  
Starscream!"  
  
"Starscream, combat mode!" Starscream transformed, throwing the Autobot Brothers off of him.  
They landed rather poorly.  
  
"So much for trying to corner them," Sideburn complained.  
  
"Unilasers!" Both Starscream and Database shouted as they fired their weapons. The Autobot  
Brothers transformed into their vehicle modes and drove around them.  
  
"Here's something we learned from the Spychangers," X-Brawn said.  
  
"Starscream, super power!"  
  
"Database, super power!"  
  
"Combine super powers!" They both shouted. Both of their energy fields glowed and blew the  
Autobot Brothers away. They transformed lying on the ground.  
  
"Even in our supercharged forms, they're pounding us," Prowl complained.  
  
"We can't give up," Sideburn said. He charged at them but was blown back by Starscream's energy  
field. He staggered up again. "Koji," he muttered. "I promised I would avenge you and I  
will."  
  
"Sideburn, hold up!" Prowl called. But the youngest of the Autobot Brothers was deaf to the  
voice of reason.  
"The Autobot Brothers are in trouble, Ultra Magnus," Tai pointed out. "Why don't you go help  
them?"  
  
"Why should I stick my neck out for them? Send Optimus, he actually cares for those three  
stooges."  
  
"Optimus isn't here and you are, so go help them."  
  
Ultra Magnus smirked at Tai. "Well why don't you locate him, Miss Microchip."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Ultra Magnus, it's not the time or place."  
  
"So, you think you should locate him or not?" Tai stared at Ultra Magnus. Finally, she began  
programming her terminal.  
  
"I'll try him on his communicator first." Tai's microphone slid down in front of her mouth.  
"Optimus Prime, come in. Optimus Prime, this is Autobot headquarters, there's an emergency that  
requires your assistance." Static answered her. Tai looked at Ultra Magnus, then tried again  
to contact Optimus. "Optimus, emergency, battle protocol!" Still nothing. "Activating his  
tracking device... I found him, he's on the coastline. I'm going there right now." Tai  
got ready to upload herself into the Internet.  
  
"No," Ultra Magnus said. "I'll go look for him, you stay here in case the three stooges over  
there need help."  
  
Tai began to open her mouth to rebuke and then realized that Ultra Magnus had a good idea, for   
once. She opened the space bridge. "He's at coordinates F-398. An exit point has already  
been prepared."  
  
"Right. Transform!" Ultra Magnus drove into the Space Bridge.  
Optimus Prime, in fire engine mode, drove up to the edge of the ocean. The waves were rocking  
gently back and forth. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon. But Optimus wasn't there  
for the waves or the sunset. He spoke but one name: "Koji."  
  
Optimus heard an engine stop and the sound of parts shifting, a transformation.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here," Ultra Magnus said. When he got no response, he continued. "Your  
little computerized secretary sent me to bring you back."  
  
"I will not go back now, Ultra Magnus," Optimus Prime said glumly.  
  
Magnus smirked. "And they call me the rogue. Whatever happened to that slag you used to feed  
us about devoting ourselves to the Autobot cause. You should take some of your own advice."  
  
The silent treatment was getting on Magnus' circuits. "Are you going to remain moaping for the  
rest of your function or are you going to do something about it?" Seeing that he was getting no  
response, he decided to resort to drastic measures.  
  
Ultra Magnus ran up and kicked Optimus Prime over on his side.  
  
Optimus transformed. "Magnus, what..."  
  
"Fight me, Optimus Prime," Ultra Magnus demanded as he slugged him. "Fight me now!"  
  
"Magnus," Optimus Prime said as he blocked another punch from his brother. "This isn't the time  
to be having the same old discussion about the Matrix."  
  
"Whoever said this was about the Matrix?" Magnus asked. He leaped up and kicked Optimus Prime  
in the head. Optimus went down a second time. "I don't need the matrix if I'm already stronger  
than you."  
  
"We are equally strong."  
  
"I'm stronger when it comes to having the will to fight. You are nothing but a sparkless   
coward."  
  
"I... will not fight you," Optimus replied.  
  
"Then prepare to be destroyed!" Ultra Magnus launched a left hook which Optimus barely blocked.  
He pushed Ultra Magnus away then withdrew to get some space between them.  
  
"Magnus, I don't know what this is about..."  
  
"Oh, you don't know what it's about, huh? This is about you proving your worth."  
  
"I don't have to prove my worth to you or anyone." Ultra Magnus went into a flying side kick  
again which Optimus dodged by ducking.  
  
"Yes you do! You have to prove your worth if you want to continue as leader of the Autobots."  
The two locked hands.  
  
{Why is Magnus doing this? He said that it isn't about the Matrix, but if it's not, then what  
IS it about?}  
  
"I knew it," Magnus said with disgust in his voice. "You are unworthy. You are a weak and  
selfish rust bucket and don't deserve to be leader of the Autobots. The Autobots need a leader  
who's strong and determined, not weak and full of remorse! You are not worthy to be leader!"  
Ultra Magnus knocked Optimus Prime down. "Ha, just as I thought, you're weak. No wonder you  
weren't able to save Koji."  
  
That was the final straw.   
  
With a loud roar, Optimus Prime quickly got up and plowed into Ultra Magnus with all his   
strength. The blue and white robot fell back. Optimus landed punch after punch to Magnus' body,  
not letting up for an instant. Now it was Ultra Magnus was the one on the defense.  
  
{Man, I never realized how strong Optimus was when he gets angry. Perhaps Alpha Trion was right  
in choosing him as the leader.}  
  
As Optimus came in for another round, Ultra Magnus grabbed his punching arm and threw him over  
his own head. Optimus landed on his feet and came in low. He elbowed Ultra Magnus then sweeped  
his feet out from under him. But Ultra Magnus fired his jets and escaped Optimus Prime's grasp.  
  
"Time to finish this!" Ultra Magnus declared as he rushed in for one final assault. Optimus  
met it head on. Both fighters punched each other and they both went down.  
  
They laid there for a while. It didn't seem like either of them won. Then, Ultra Magnus burst  
into laughter. Soon, Optimus joined him before you knew it, they were both doubling over with   
laughter.  
  
Optimus Prime got up and held out his hand. Ultra Magnus took it as he was helped to his feet.  
  
"Thanks, Magnus," Optimus Prime said. "I needed that."  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that, Optimus, boot some sense into you."  
  
"And believe me, I needed that boot."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Ultra Magnus' communicator beeped. "Ultra Magnus," Tai called. "Have you located Optimus Prime  
yet?"  
  
"Sure have."  
  
"Good, the Autobot Brothers are having trouble with Database and Starscream, please join them."  
  
"Well, I was planning on getting my oil change today but sure, all right," Ultra Magnus joked.   
He turned to Optimus Prime. "You know, Optimus, revenge isn't necessarily a bad thing, when you  
have the right backup."  
  
"Then it's time for us to get our revenge. Transform!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
"I've prepared a space bridge tunnel directly to the Autobot Brothers' location." The brothers  
transformed and drove into the portal, thinking the same thing for what is perhaps the first time  
ever.  
Prowl was blasted for perhaps the fifth time by Starscream. He fell by X-Brawn and Sideburn.  
  
"Come on, guys," Sideburn said as he struggled to get up. "We have to get fighting."  
  
"I can't even stand," X-Brawn groaned.  
  
"You're doomed, Autobots," Database said as he and Starscream walked towards them. "You're  
dripping energy, you're weapons are depleted, there's nothing that can save you from our wraith."  
  
"That's where you're wrong!" A voice called out as two trucks burst from a blue portal: one was  
a fire engine, the other was a car carrier.  
  
"Optimus Prime, transform!"  
  
"Ultra Magnus, transform!"  
  
"Combine into Omega Prime!" In mid-air, the two combined into one giant robot who landed between  
the Autobot Brothers and their adversaries.  
  
"Database," Omega Prime addressed. "You have taken the life of not only a human, but a comrad.   
And I swear that this action shall not go unpunished. This is the end for you and your master."  
  
"I don't think so," Database said as he crossed his arms. "We'll destroy you just like I  
destroyed that human."  
  
"That human was my friend," Omega Prime said.  
  
Starscream rushed forward. Omega Prime rushed forward as well. They both threw a punch. Their  
fists met, electricity exchanging. Each robot grunted. Starscream was concentrating on Omega  
Prime's fist so he didn't see the foot coming his way. Omega Prime rushed after Starscream and  
clotheslined him to the ground. He then leaped up and came down again, this time on Starscream's  
chest. Starscream powered down. Omega Prime then picked up Starscream and threw him at  
Database. Database quickly extended his energy field and batted Starscream into the horizon.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Omega Prime fight with such ferocity before," Prowl observed.  
  
"I think it's because Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus are fighting as one for the first time,"  
Sideburn commented. "Both of them are trying to avenge Koji's death."  
  
"Total System Shutdown!" Database fired energy waves at Omega Prime who flew above it.  
"Memory Erase!" Database fired his wires but Omega Prime caught them and ripped them from his  
hands. Database yelped in pain.  
  
"Never again," Omega Prime declared. A blue aura began forming around him. Database fired a  
blast of his super power energy but the aura neutralized it. The aura then came together and  
formed a sphere in Omega Prime's hands. "This is it, Database, you're defeat! Omega Force!"  
Omega Prime launched launched the blue sphere at Database. It hit him head on. Database's armor  
began falling off. He fell onto his back. "You are defeated."  
  
Omega Prime turned and walked up to the Autobot Brothers. "Are you three all right?"  
  
"Nothing a little time in the repair bay can't cure," X-Brawn said.  
  
"Um... Omega Prime, thank you," Sideburn said. "I guess I just wasn't strong enough to avenge  
Koji but you were."  
  
"I wished to redeem myself for not being there for him," Omega Prime said. "But we'll talk more,  
after we go back to base and get you fixed up. Also, there's something I think we need to do."  
After the Autobot Brothers got repaired, Optimus summoned everybody to headquarters. Even  
Sky-Byte and Frenzy were there out of respect if nothing else.  
  
"During my time in battle," Optimus addressed the assembled group. "I have had many victories,  
and almost as many defeats. I consider Koji's lost the ultimate defeat. When I first met him,  
he was afraid to trust me at first. I told him to trust himself and he would find the truth.  
He did and since then, he has become an invaluable ally to the Autobot cause, helping us find  
the Cybertronian ship, obtain the Orb of Sigma, and even pilot the giant Transformer City  
Fortress Maximus.  
  
"But Koji did more by just being there and supporting all of us even when we were down. It is  
his kindness and his friendship that I value more than any accomplishment he has done."  
  
Optimus turned to look behind him. Koji's body was laid out on a table, a thin sheet covering  
it. "Koji, please understand that your sacrifice wasn't in vain, you have renewed our devotion  
to protect this planet and its people from Unicron and his malicious forces. I don't know if  
humans believe in an afterlife or not, but if there is, I hope you find eternal peace in it,  
as we have found peace in your friendship. Koji Onishi, my friend, may you rest in peace."  
As one, the assembled group lowered their heads as Hot Rod and R.E.V. placed an Autobot flag  
over the sheet.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Frenzy: As the Autobots and their allies struggle to adjust to Koji's death, Unicron calls for  
reinforcements in the form of Cybertronian mercenaries. They come with powers and abilities that  
rival if not surpass Hyperion. Looks like the Autobots' troubles are going from bad to worse.  
The next episode of Transformers: Robots In Disguise: A Battle Between Life and Death Part 3:  
Arrival of the Oriacons. So get ready to roll out. 


	13. A Battle Between Life and Death Pt 3: Ar...

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
A Battle Between Life and Death  
  
Part 3  
  
Arrival of the Oriocons  
Wedge: Last time on Transformers Robots In Disguise, Optimus was extremely upset  
over the death of Koji. So he went off to have a sulk. Fortunately, Ultra Magnus  
was able to bring him around in his own way: by knocking him for a loop. The two  
united to save the Autobot Brothers from Starscream and Database. Man, the  
things that have to happen to unite two arch enemies.  
Skywars banked as another round of missiles flew by him.  
  
"Slag it, this has to be the worst day of my existence!" He cursed. Close  
behind were several F-14s sent out by Fort McKinley. "That's it, no more Mr.  
Nice Bot." Skywars did a u-turn and rushed at the squadron. He fired his nose  
lasers which clipped the right wing on one airplane. The airplane pulled away.  
Skywars fired his engines and went into a straight 90 degree climb.  
  
"Skywars combat mode!" Skywars transformed and immediately his ascent became a  
descent. "Pile Drivers!" Using his huge pillar-like arms, Skywars rammed  
himself into another airplane. The airplane was drilled straight down to the  
ground. "Skywars, attack mode!" Skywars transformed again and flew back into  
the air.  
  
The planes switched to guns and began dogfighting Skywars. Several times they  
actually got in a good hit. Skywars transformed again and went into hand-to-  
hand combat with them. While he was dealing with one plane, another came in from  
behind and fired his missiles. The missiles were right on target and Skywars  
went down. The planes, seeing that their bogey was down, returned to base.  
  
Skywars laid there, his back smoking. He was cursing himself. To lose to Autobots  
was one thing, but to lose to a bunch of humans in poorly-built flying machines  
was a whole different matter. Unicron was not going to be happy. Skywars  
transformed and wobbily flew back to Unicron.  
================================================================================  
I can remember my father first telling me about it.  
  
"It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, a chance to do some good for a change."  
  
"I don't know, dear," my Mom said. "I mean I love it that you get the ability to  
contribute your knowledge for the good of man-kind, but New York is so dangerous,  
what if something happens to you?"  
  
"I'm sure nothing will happen. Son, you've been quiet, what do you think of this  
global summit?"  
  
I smiled at my father. I always loved how he was so smart and kind, the type of  
attributes I want to have when I become an adult. "I think you should go for it,  
Dad. Like you said, an opportunity like this is really rare."  
  
My father smiled at me. "I knew I could count on you, Koji."  
===============================================================================  
"IMBECILES! MORONS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALLOWED YOURSELVES TO BE BESTED BY A  
BUNCH OF WORTHLESS LIFEFORMS!" Unicron was scolding all of his soldiers for  
their recent battles. Skywars was being repaired by Database.  
  
"You are correct as usual, Master Unicron," Skywars said not daring to look at his  
master (which was difficult consider Unicron was all around them). "I will  
understand if you want to destroy me."  
  
"No, Skywars, that would be the easy way out for you. I want you to continue to  
function with the memories of your failures. And besides, if there's one of you  
who deserves to be executed, it's you, Database."  
  
Database paused in the middle of wielding Skywars' back armor into place. "You  
have not only lost our one advantage against the humans, but you lied to me and  
involved Starscream in what was clearly a losing battle."  
  
"But Master Unicron, I killed a human."  
  
"Oh big deal," Motorcross said rolling his head. "You killed a human, so what?  
This planet's full of them! You can't turn around wihtout tripping over a few  
thousand of them."  
  
"You don't understand, this human was friends with the Autobots."  
  
"So that's why they were fighting so ferociously," Starscreaam said. "You gave  
the Autobots a reason to fight to their full power. You stupid human, you have  
no right calling yourself a warrior!"  
  
"Silence, all of you!" Unicron snapped. "I can see that the Autobots are going  
to be more trouble than I originally thought. I think it's time to call in some  
professionals... Mercenaries."  
  
Gateway raised his head. "Mercenaries? Master Unicron, you can't mean..."  
  
"Yes, Gateway, I do. Summon... the Oriocons."  
  
"Master, even if the Oriocons could get the job done, their price is always too   
high."  
  
"You let me worry about the price. Just contact them."  
  
"Yes, Master Unicron."  
  
Database scowled. He had to do something to bring himself back into Unicron's  
favor. He had to find that data crystal.  
Autobot Headquarters was quiet. Although the two who now occupied it most of the  
time, Optimus Prime and Tai, weren't much of talkers to begin with, it's been  
as quiet as a tomb. Probably fitting.  
  
Optimus Prime and Tai haven't talked about Koji's death since the mass they held a  
few days ago. Although Optimus knows that there wasn't anything he could do to  
prevent it, he still felt bad about losing his good friend. Tai did too, Koji was  
a big help during their battle with the Predacons and even when Unicron appeared.  
Optimus still found it hard to believe that Koji was no longer with them.  
  
"The U.S. military have chased off Skywars," Tai reported.  
  
"Good. Tell the Autobot Brothers and Ultra Magnus to stand down. Unicron's minions  
are getting rusty."  
  
"Or maybe we're just getting stronger."  
  
"One day, I hope we can get strong enough to take down Unicron for good."  
  
"One can only hope..." There was an uncomfortable silence. "The Build Team reports  
that a section of H-14 tunnel has collapsed. They want to repair it."  
  
"Tell them to start on it tomorrow." Optimus looked at a monitor that displayed  
different times around the world." "I'll take over their spot until they're done."  
  
"Yes, sir." There was another uncomfortable silence before Tai commented, "I still  
find it hard to believe that Ultra Magnus is helping us out."  
  
"Unicron is a dangerous foe, Tai. He knows that the destruction of Unicron comes  
before any personal vendettas. When he attacked me, I thought he was going to use  
the opportunity to grab the Matrix from my spark. Imagine my surprise when I found  
out it wasn't."  
  
"He seems to have gotten more friendly. He doesn't argue with you."  
  
"We still argue, but not on duty."  
  
"That's good. Just between you and me, I'm glad he's on our side and not on  
Unicron's payroll."  
  
"Don't we all."   
  
The silence returned.  
  
"Tai?" Tai immediately knew what Optimus wanted to ask.  
  
"It's okay, Optimus."  
  
"No, Tai, it isn't. Your feelings are just as important as anyone else's. If you  
need an audio receptor, I'm here."  
  
"It's just that... I realized that I can never die. I'm designed to last for  
thousands of years, but humans don't have that ability. Which means that, while  
Karen and Wayne will get married, have kids, grow old and die, I will remain the  
same, trapped on this physical plane forever."  
  
"You think that you'll never see Koji in the afterlife even if there is one."  
  
"Yes. Optimus... he has been my best friend... human friend... for a long time. I  
don't think I'll ever get a chance to thank him for treating me like a friend rather  
than a machine."  
  
"Tai, I'm sure that wherever Koji is, he knows how thankful you are to be his friend  
And I'm also sure that as long as you keep his memory alive in your own, he'll never  
really die."  
  
"I want to believe that, Optimus, but..."  
  
"Then believe it, Tai. It's okay to believe in such ideals. That's what sets us  
apart from the Predacons."  
  
"As long as you don't become obsessed with them, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Tai smiled. "Thanks, Optimus, you don't know how much that means to me."  
  
If he had a mouth, Optimus would smile at Tai. "Actually Tai, I do."  
"Sigh, this is getting ridiculous." People stared in horror at the half-robot, half-  
shark who was trying to sleep on a park bench with a too small for him newspaper on  
his chest. "It's times like these that I wish I was back in my room at headquarters,  
or even better, on Cybertron." Sky-Byte sat up and sat in his usual pouting position.  
After the final battle between Omega Prime and Galvatron, the Autobots dismantled  
Predacon headquarters. Luckily, Sky-Byte was able to salvage some of his personal  
belongings. He now stashed his belongings under a rock on the Canadian boarder where  
nobody would think of looking for them, if they even wanted to.  
  
Sky-Byte noticed the people staring. "Do you people mind, I'm trying to have a moment  
alone here!" And just like that, the crowd dispersed, not wanting to provoke the  
wraith of the ex-Predacon.  
  
Sky-Byte continued his internal reflection. He liked to think that he was all worked  
up because the Autobots had made him homeless, but that wasn't it. It was Koji, the  
human child who worked with the Autobots, the original pilot of Fortress Maximus, the  
son of the man whom the Predacons kept captured for all those months, his... friend?  
  
"This is insane!" Sky-Byte cried to the now empty park. "How can one child waver  
the spark of the second-most powerful Predacon in the universe? HOW?" Sky-Byte  
let out a sigh then temporarily perked up. "I know, perhaps a haiku would cheer me   
up. Let's see... hmmm... There once was a guy from New Zealand... NO, NO, NO!  
Even my poetry has been affected by this! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!"  
  
Sky-Byte paced up and down. "Okay, so the kid's dead. Yes, I'll grant that it is  
a tragedy, but still it shouldn't work me up so much... should it?" Sky-Byte ceased  
his pacing and sat down on the bench again. "Let's face it, Sky-Byte, Galvatron was  
right, you are a weak guppy."  
  
"Sky-Byte." A robot condor landed next to him. Sky-Byte immediately took several  
giant steps back.  
  
"You're one of Unicron's forces!"  
  
"Not any more," came the female voice. "My name is Frenzy, I protect the humans."  
  
"So you're part of the Autobots?"  
  
"No, I'm not part of them either."  
  
"But you just said you protect the humans."  
  
"That's right, from any harm that might come to them, Autobot or otherwise."  
  
"I see. So what do you want?"  
  
"Something has been bothering me."  
  
"Don't worry about that, humans usually do that in private."  
  
"No, that's not it," Frenzy said even though she had no clue what he was  
talking about. Sky-Byte looked up at her. "The Autobots invited me to that  
mass for their friend, Koji."  
  
"I know, I was there too."  
  
"But I was part of the enemy not too long ago."   
  
"So was I."  
  
"Which is why I came to you. Why would the Autobots invite me to something so   
personal? I mean, I didn't even know Koji."  
  
"It has been my observation that when something tragic has happened, humans find  
comfort in numbers," Sky-Byte told her. "The Autobots and humans act alike in so  
many ways, it's almost sickening."  
  
"Autobots and humans act alike," Frenzy repeated. she never noticed it before,  
but there were some striking similarities between the customs of the Autobots and  
the customs of the humans. "If I'm to exist with the humans, I must know how they  
think and act. Since they mourn for others, even if they are not their own   
species. I must cry for Koji's death."  
  
"No!" Sky-Byte snapped. Frenzy looked at him in shock. "If you mourn, do it  
because you feel sad that you will never see Koji again, not just because  
everybody else is doing it." Sky-Byte looked into Frenzy's eyes and saw that her  
eyes were sad, like they were crying. She was sad for Koji, sad for his death.   
Sky-Byte wondered if it had something to do with her self-appointed charge of   
guarding the humans.  
  
He stared at the setting sun. "When I first met the kid, I thought he was an  
annoyance, the Autobots' weak link. I actually thought he was the key to getting  
the information on the world's energy sources that his father held. Megatron  
definitely used every opportunity he could to ransom him off. But... over time,   
I realized that he wasn't a normal human. There was something... different  
about him. He wasn't scared of me like most humans nor discriminating like the  
Autobots. It was... as if he could see into my spark."  
  
"He could do that?"  
  
"I wondered that hundreds of times. When the space needle almost collapsed, I  
felt that I had to save it... save him. Even if it meant facing Megatron's  
wraith. I shall never forget his kindness and the sincerity in his eyes."  
  
Sky-Byte stood and faced the setting sun. "Although he is gone, he shall never  
remain dead, while he's in our sparks. Hey, I got my poetry back!" Frenzy  
laughed at the dance Sky-Byte was doing. Fortunately it didn't last long and  
the two ex-enemies continued watching the sunset.  
==============================================================================  
It was horrible, like a bad sci-fi movie. This hand, this... giant claw came  
out of nowhere, turned into this gigantic purple robot and delibrately  
targeted my father because he knew about the world's energy supply. I had to  
contact him. I quickly dialed his cell phone."  
  
"Koji..." Was the only sound he could get out before the transmission went  
dead.  
  
I tried to tell myself that this wasn't happening, but it was. My father  
always helped me when I was in trouble. The one time he was in trouble, I  
am powerless to do anything.  
  
I couldn't hold my tears in. "Please," I said to myself. "Someone... save  
my father."  
  
"And someone will," an unknown voice called out. I looked up in confusion.  
============================================================================  
Far out in space, just beyond the planet Mars, a spaceship cruised towards  
the planet next to Mars, the metallic one.  
  
"I can't believe we were summoned by Unicron," one robot said with what  
humans would consider an Australian accent. "We must be legends!"  
  
"Zip it, C.A.B.," another robot said from next to him. "You talked non-stop  
from the Localian Nebula and personally I'm sick of it."  
  
"You got a problem with me, 'Swipes?"  
  
"Gee, was it that obvious?"  
  
"Can it, both of you," their leader ordered from the center control panel.  
  
"Yes, sir," the two arguing robots replied.  
  
One of the robots looked at another robot. "Hey Chief, Buzz wants to know  
what would make a big bot like Unicron call for us."  
  
"Hey yeah, I thought he had his own henchmen," the Australian-speaking robot  
chimed in.  
  
"Our job is not to ask why," the leader said. "But to do what we're paid to  
do."  
  
"Here we go," the robot who was arguing with C.A.B. announced. A hatch in  
Unicron's side opened up and the ship slid in sideways.  
  
Once secured in the docking bay, the five robots exited the ship. Skywars  
was waiting for them.  
  
"Follow me," he said without greeting. He led the robots to the control  
room. Unicron's other henchmen were standing in a straight line. A pair  
of glowing eyes appeared on the view screen. Seeing Unicron's eyes was a  
rare sight.  
  
"Master Unicron," Skywars called. "Allow me to introduce the Oriocons."  
  
The leader stepped forward. He was a large and square-looking gray robot.  
"I'm Hauler, the leader."  
  
The next one was the robot with the Australian voice. He was blue  
and white with a visor over his eyes. "I'm Crash And Burn, C.A.B. for   
short."  
  
The next robot was the one who was arguing with Crash And Burn. He was  
yellow, also with a visor over his eyes. "I'm called Sideswipe."  
  
"Breakdown," said a white and brown robot. "And that's Buzz." Buzz  
looked normal, a red body with white legs and arms and red hands, but  
his head was only half there. Literally. Only the top part of his head  
was shown.  
  
"Speak before Master Unicron, dolt," Starscream ordered Buzz.  
  
"He can't," Breakdown informed him. "He took an Autobot disruptor right to  
the head. Vocal box entirely destroyed. I speak for him."  
  
"Bah, we don't need such a useless..." Starscream never saw Buzz move but  
next thing he knew, the mute Oriocon had extended a set of spikes from his  
forearm and held them at Starscream's neck.  
  
"As you can see," Hauler said. "Buzz can handle himself just fine."  
  
"Going against Starscream is one thing," Skywars said. "Going against the  
Autobots is another."  
  
"Well put, Skywars," Unicron agreed. "I'll make this simple. I want you  
to destroy the Autobots that are stationed on the planet Do you think you  
can do that?"  
  
"Depends on the price," Sideswipe said.  
  
"Perhaps a trial run is in order, to see if you truly have what it takes."  
A map of the Earth appeared and a dot appeared on the continent of South  
America. "The Autobots are stationed all over the planet, but the ones in  
this area have been giving us the hardest time. Defeat them in battle,  
then we'll talk price."  
  
"You think we just came online yesterday?" Crash And Burn asked. Hauler  
put an arm out silencing him.  
  
"We shall take your test," Hauler declared much to Junkyard and   
Sideswipe's surprise and Crash and Burn's chagrin.  
  
"Excellent. Starscream, prepare to bring them to Earth."  
  
"No need," Hauler said. "We have our own transport."  
  
"Then go."  
  
"Hey wait a second," Doom Buggy said. "The humans are definitely going to  
notice if a giant ship descends onto their planet. Perhaps they should be  
given Earth disguises. The problem with Skywars was that his vehicle mode  
stood out too much. They should get alternate forms too."  
  
"Doom Buggy is correct," Unicron said. "I shall give you alternate forms  
so you can slip within the humans' scanning equipment." A yellow energy  
beam began scanning each of the Oriocons.  
  
Database stood in a corner quietly. He was still mulling over the lost  
of the data crystal that contained the Earth's plans for a Global Defense  
System. He had to do something to get back under Master Unicron's good  
side.  
  
The Oriocons left along with their new transformations. Outside the   
control room, Crash And Burn was outraged. "Hauler, why are you   
agreeing to play his little game?"  
  
Hauler grabbed the yellow robot's neck and pinned him against the wall.  
"You fool, Unicron can destroy you before you can even compute. To  
go against him now would only be suicide! Let's try to not cause any  
trouble this time."  
  
"But what about getting paid?" Crash And Burn asked.  
  
"Everyone who has stood us up was destroyed. Unicron, despite his power,  
is a client just like all the others. If he double-crosses us, then we  
shall extract the payment by force."  
  
Crash And Burn grinned. The Oriocons continued on to their ship unaware  
that Unicron could hear all that goes on within him.  
Heavy Duty was on guard at the Hyper Force's base camp in French Guyana.  
He stared at the overcast sky, a perfect reflection of the current mood  
of all the others, including Hot Rod.  
  
"Heavy Duty?" Speak of the devil.  
  
"Get some sleep, Hot Rod, you are not on guard tonight." Heavy Duty's  
voice was surprisingly gentle. Normally, he would bark out orders but  
not tonight.  
  
"I can't, I have too much on my processor."  
  
"Mainly?"  
  
"Heavy Duty, I never knew Koji Onishi, yet his death is affecting me just  
as hard as it would Optimus Prime, Sideburn, or Tai. Is that wrong?"  
  
"Koji's death, was honorable. He fought until the end and never gave up  
until the end. Out of all the Autobots, something inside me says that he  
was the most heroic."  
  
"Even though he wasn't an Autobot?"  
  
"Even though he wasn't an Autobot," Heavy Duty repeated. "A soldier must  
respect those who have fallen in battle." Hot Rod nodded and stood at  
attention, paying his own tribute to Koji.  
  
Suddenly a low rumble caught Heavy Duty's audio sensors. It sounded like  
a car engine.  
  
Hot Rod heard it too. "That's strange, Tai never warned us that someone  
would drop by."  
  
"Use your scanners, Hot Rod," Heavy Duty instructed pointing straight  
ahead. Hot Rod activated his own scanners, combining night vision with  
long-range vision. He saw several vehicles coming towards them. They   
were a gray trailer truck, blue race car that looked like Mirage, a  
yellow porsche, a red jeep with a brown hood, and a small brown sedan.  
Both of them noticed that there was nobody in the driver seat of any  
of them.  
  
"Intruders!" Hot Rod gasped.  
  
"Hyper Force, battle protocol!" Heavy Duty announced. "Intruders  
approaching!" Immediately the other Hyper Force members came online."  
  
"What is it, Heavy Duty?" Firestar asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think they're Autobots, Predacons or part of  
Unicron's forces."  
  
"Then who are they?" Shuttle asked.  
  
That question was answered with a cry of "Oriocons, transform!" The  
semi's cab splitted and formed legs. The top of the trailer also split  
and folded to the side to become arms. Hauler's head popped out from the  
back of the trailer. Sideswipe's hood was his chest and his trunk was his  
legs. The race car's front folded back and a head popped out. Legs came   
from underneath and the arms were actually the wheels in vehicle mode.  
Breakdown's transformation was the same as Sideswipe's. Buzz's hood  
folded back as the front half stood on the back half.  
  
"We're the Oriocons," Hauler introduced. "We're here to destroy you."  
  
"Petty words from one of Unicron's dogs," Hot Rod cracked.  
  
"Shut your trap, metalhead," Crash And Burn snapped. "We're here and  
he's not. So deal with us."  
  
"Fine by me," Hyper Flight said. "Hyper Force, attack!"  
  
"Show no mercy!" Hauler shouted as he took on both Shuttle and Hyper  
Flight. Hauler's armor was extremely tough. Hyper Flight and  
Shuttle's punches weren't getting through at all. Hauler elbowed Shuttle  
then kicked Hyper Flight in the chest. The Hyper Force leader doubled  
over.  
  
Crash And Burn's speed was making Hot Rod dizzy. He was afraid that there  
was actually someone in existence faster than him. The Oriocon was  
literally running circles around him. Hot Rod held out his arm in hopes to  
trip him but felt nothing. Crash And Burn doubled around and round-kicked  
Hot Rod in the head sending the young robot to the ground.  
  
"C'mere, cuty," Sideswipe said with a smirk as he desprately tried to get at  
Siren.  
  
"Not in this reality," Siren said as she ran behind a tree. She threw all  
her weight against it and tipped it over onto Sideswipe. But Sideswipe  
caught the tree and threw it aside. "Siren Shock!" She fired a burst of  
sonic energy from her sirens but Sideswipe took them in stride. The Oriocon  
retracted his hand into his arm and an axe blade popped out. He swung at  
Siren and sliced her sirens off her chest. "Hey, that's harrassment!"  
  
"Cry me a river," Sideswipe said as his other hand retracted and a shield  
popped out. He slammed it against Siren's head.  
  
"You don't talk much," Firestar said as he dodged the first twenty or so  
upper cuts from Buzz. "The strong silent type really isn't in this year."  
Buzz activated his blades and made several cuts on Firestar's chest.  
  
Heavy Duty fired his chest cannon in a strafing motion. The Oriocons were  
forced to back off giving the Hyper Force time to regroup.  
  
"These guys aren't pushovers," Hot Rod commented. "Should we combine?"  
  
"Yes," Hyper Flight agreed. "Hyper Force unite!" They transformed into  
their vehicle modes and became their combiner. "By the power of the sun,  
I am Hyperion!"  
  
"Whoa, they combined!" Crash And Burn gasped.  
  
"Unicron never told us they could do that," Breakdown agreed.  
  
"It's no big deal," Hauler said. "I think you guys know what to do."  
  
"Right," Crash And Burn, Sideswipe, and Breakdown said. Buzz just nodded  
his head.  
  
"Oriocons, transform and combine!" Hyperion gasped as the Oriocons performed  
a similar feet. Hauler's cab was pulled into the trailer as Buzz and  
Breakdown formed legs and Sideswipe and Crash and Burn formed arms.  
  
"I am Terrorion, the instrument of your destruction!" The gestalt introduced.  
  
"We shall see, villain," Hyperion replied. The two giants clashed with brute  
force and power. For almost five minutes, the battle went nowhere, until  
finally, Terrorion began to get the upper hand.  
  
The Oriocon gestalt leaped up and landed a series of kicks to Hyperion's chest.  
Hyperion countered with a spinning back kick which Terrorion caught.  
  
"It's time to use my ultimate power," Hyperion decided. "Hyper Power!" He  
launched a blast of shining blue energy. Terrorion crossed his arms and blocked  
it the best he could.  
  
"Reflection!" Terrorion cried. The blast suddenly did a U-turn and doubled back  
towards Hyperion. The gestalt could only look on in horror as the blast hit him  
head on. The Hyper Force came apart and landed, their bodies bruised and smoking.  
  
"Victory," Terrorion declared.  
"Optimus!" Tai called. "I just lost the Hyper Force. I can't find their signal  
anywhere!"  
  
Optimus muttered a few Cybertronian curses. This was one thing he did NOT need  
right now. "Tai, contact Ultra Magnus, Tow-Line, and the Build Team. Have them  
meet me at the Hyper Force's camp. Optimus Prime, transform and roll out!"  
As Optimus drove off, Tai immediately activated the emergency channel.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, Tow-Line, Wedge, battle protocol. Report to South America on the  
double!"  
  
"What's the emergency?" Ultra Magnus asked as the three appeared on separate  
view screens.  
  
"We just lost all contact the Hyper Force. The only conclusion that can be  
drawn is that they have fallen, and fallen badly!"  
  
"All right, we'll be right there," Tow-Line said.  
  
Tai shut down the communication sequence. "Please don't let them be gone,"  
she said silently. "I don't think we can handle any more deaths this week."  
A scuffle caught her ears. She whirled around but only saw a crate.  
"All right, who's there? Come out and show yourself!" She called out.  
From behind the crate came Karen Howard. She was still in the same clothes  
she was wearing when Koji died, only they were a bit more askew. Her eyes  
were bloodshot. It was clear that she was crying or had been crying at least.  
"Karen, how long have you been there?"  
  
"E... Ever since Ultra Magnus came back from his battle with Database." Tai's  
calculator told her that she had been there for about two days.  
  
"Karen, you should go home. Your parents must be worried sick."  
  
"I... I can't," Karen sniffed. "I just... it's just that... Koji saved my life,  
and now... I will never get the chance to thank him, to repay him." Tai helped  
Karen to a nearby seat. "Before I met Koji, my friends were far and few. I  
was beginning to think that I would be alone for the rest of my life. Then I  
met Koji Onishi. The moment I pushed him out of the way of that speeding  
convertible, I knew that... no, it was more like a feeling, I had a feeling   
that this boy would change my life forever."  
  
"I think I understand."  
  
"We became friends almost immediately and have been ever since. Tai... I cared  
about Koji, from day one and now he... I... he's..." Karen began to show signs  
of crying again. "I'm sorry, I can't stop crying."  
  
Tai smiled and turned away. "Then you're pretty lucky."  
  
That cleared up Karen's voice. "Huh?"  
  
"You can freely express your feelings through means such as crying. I can't."  
  
"But I've seen you express feelings before."  
  
"That's not the same. Despite Database's upgrade to me, I'm still just a  
hologram, a computer, a piece of hardware. I have no tear ducts, therefore,   
I can't cry. The only way I can express feelings if from imitation. But you...   
you have free reign over your emotions."  
  
"Tai, I..." But Karen didn't really know what to say.  
  
Tai continued, "You should embrace your feelings, Karen, not be ashamed of  
them. I would do anything to be given the ability to cry. We both cared about  
Koji, but of the two of us, you are the only one who can express that."  
  
Tai heard Karen come up from behind her and put her arms around the A.I.'s  
slender frame. Her voice wavered. "Then... then I'll cry for both of us.  
If... if you can be strong for both of us."   
  
It's a deal." Tai felt a drop of water on her shoulder. Their talk had   
started a fresh wave of tears from Karen's eyes.  
  
Tai turned around and embraced the girl back. "It's okay, Karen," she  
cooed. "Let it out, let it all out." Tai ran her fingers through the  
younger girl's hair as Karen cried hard enough for two.  
The Hyper Force's base camp was in ruins by the time the Autobots arrived.  
  
"What happened here?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Nothing good," Tow-Line replied.  
  
"Ya' think?" Ultra Magnus said rhetorically as the Autobots spread out.  
  
"Optimus," Hightower called. He gestured over to the Hyper Force who  
were strewn along the ground. They were damaged beyond belief. Shuttle's  
arm was pulled completely out of the socket, Heavy Duty's cannon barrel  
was bent. Hyper Flight was in the worse shape.  
  
"By Primus," Optimus Prime gasped. "What could've done this?"  
  
"Prime," Ultra Magnus called. Optimus went over to his brother  
who was down on one knee staring at a giant footprint. "I don't know  
what could've caused this, but I can tell you this. It was big and it  
wasn't good."  
The Oriocons had returned to Unicron. Unicron was pleased with the  
results of their battle.  
  
"Very good, I see the reputation of the Oriocons is just as they say."  
  
"We finished your test," Crash And Burn said sharply. "Now how about  
our payment."  
  
"Yes, your payment. Destroy the Autobots and you can name your own price."  
  
"Our own price!" Hauler gasped.  
  
"Yes, anything. Energon, weapons, power, even control. Your spark's desire   
is yours."  
  
"We accept your terms," Hauler said.  
  
Unicron laughed maniacally while Database listened from outside the control  
room. He grabbed Starscream who was passing by. "Starscream, take me to  
Earth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, just do it," Database snapped as unicron continued  
his laughter.  
To Be Continued  
Siren: Terrorion is cunning and ruthless. Even Omega Prime is forced to   
fall before his superior power. But that's making Starscream and the  
others nervous, almost the point of rebellion. Meanwhile, a package comes  
for Wayne in the mail. A package, which could bring new hope to the  
Autobots. The next episode of Transformers: Robots In Disguise: "A Battle  
Between Life and Death Pt. 4: The Delivery." So get ready to roll out! 


	14. A Battle Between Life and Death Pt 4: Th...

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
Season 2  
  
A Battle Between Life and Death  
  
Part 4  
  
The Delivery  
Scourge: Last time on Transformers: Robots In Disguise, trouble came to  
the Autobots in a new form. The Oriocons, robot mercenaries. They   
engaged the Hyper Force in battle and totally defeated them. Let's see  
how the Autobots get out of this.  
The Noriyama Power Plant in Northern Japan blew up in an incredible show  
of fireworks. Not far away, the source of the explosion could be seen. A  
giant robot laughing maniacally.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha, this is the most fun I've had in a long time. And the best  
part is there's no force on Earth that can stop me!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Terrorion," a voice called. A fire truck and a  
blue car carrier came out of a blue portal behind them.  
  
"Autobots?" Terrorion guessed.  
  
"Close," said the blue car carrier. "Your worst nightmare. Ultra Magnus,  
transform!"  
  
"Optimus Prime, transform!"  
  
"Combine into Omega Prime!" The two robots combined into one. "You may  
have defeated the Hyper Force, but you don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"We shall see." Omega Prime and Terrorion rushed at each other and started  
grappling. Omega Prime pushed Terrorion away and flew into the air. The  
Oriocon gestalt ducked as Omega Prime flew by. Terrorion jumped up and came  
down on Omega Prime.  
  
"Omega Blast!" The weapons of Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime fired at once.  
  
"Reflection!" Terrorion sent the blast right back at him. Omega Prime dodged  
it. Terrorion launched a flying side kick at Omega Prime who countered by  
dropping low and doing an upper cut. Terrorion flipped out of the way.  
  
"Sword of Death!" Suddenly Terrorion pulled a sword that looked remarkably  
similar to Scourge's except for the obvious fact that it was huge.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Omega Prime asked.  
  
"You should worry more about where it's going," Terrorion cracked as he swung  
it at Omega Prime.  
  
"Omega Force!" Omega Prime launched a blue sphere of energy at Terrorion. To  
the Autobot's surprise, the sword absorbed the energy which caused the sword's  
blade to glow.  
  
"Right back at 'ya," Terrorion quipped as he swung the blade at Omega Prime.  
The energized blade hit Omega Prime head on and the Autobot fell. "Thanks for  
the semi-entertaining workout, Omega Prime." Terrorion separated into the  
Oriocons and they all drove off.  
The fight was being watched by Skywars, Starscream, Gateway, Doom Buggy, and  
Motorcross.  
  
"Look at them," Starscream said to the others with disgust. "Acting like they're  
all high and mighty."  
  
"They have a good reason to act that way," Gateway said. "They already took down  
the Autobots' two most valuable fighters. It'll be a protoform's play to take out  
the rest of them."  
  
"I certainly wouldn't want to cross them," Doom Buggy said and Motorcross nodded.  
Starscream motioned to Skywars to follow them. The two flyers transformed and  
left Unicron. They flew to the Earth's moon.  
  
"What is it?" Skywars asked.  
  
"I'm worried. Those Oriocons are almost too perfect."  
  
"So?"  
  
"How do we know they won't betray Master Unicron and try to take him out."  
  
"Because Master Unicron is their meal ticket," Skywars commented. "If they tried to  
take him on now, they won't get paid."  
  
"Well think about it this way. Do you realize that if the Oriocons succeed, Master  
Unicron will have no need for us!"  
  
"That's insane! We've been serving Master Unicron for thousands of years! He knows  
we would never betray him. Are you telling me he'll replace us, his forever loyal  
servants in favor of those miscreants?" Starscream nodded. "Well, what do we do  
about it?"  
  
"For now, nothing. If we go against them now, Master Unicron will surely destroy us."  
  
"Starscream... what is the worse case scenario here?"  
  
Starscream stared long and hard at his comrad. "The worse case is that we would have  
to rebel against Master Unicron." Skywars gasped.  
  
Back at Unicron, the others were busy involved in a different discussion.  
  
"Hey, where's Database?" Motorcross asked.  
  
"I think I saw Starscream take him to Earth about a day ago," Gateway replied.  
  
Doom Buggy let out a smirk. "He's probably still looking for that crystal thingie of  
his. He'll never find it, why does he even bother?"  
  
"Database is a stubborn one," Motorcross mused. "I think his ego is the only thing  
bigger than Master Unicron." The other two chuckle.  
  
Unicron watched all this with amusement. He agreed with Motorcross that Database would  
do anything to redeem himself. But Unicron knew, because he knows all, that Database's  
pride would be his downfall. He hoped that the Autobots would teach him that at least.  
  
==========================================================  
"Mom, Dad!" I cried as I ran into the house, almost slipping on the freshly mopped  
floor in the process. "It's here, it's finally here!"  
  
"That's great, Koji!" My Dad said.  
  
"Don't just keep us in suspense," my Mom said. "Open it." I hurried to rip open the  
envelope, unfold the letter and read out loud. "Dear, Mister Onishi, we are pleased to  
inform you that you have been accepted in our international foreign exchange program!"  
  
My Mom screamed in delight and kissed my forehead. My Dad clapped me on the back.  
  
"Congratulations, son," my Dad said. Unfortunately, he wasn't as spry as he used to  
be so he couldn't express the same enthusiasm as me and Mom. "You'll get to stay in  
America.  
  
I frowned as a thought came to me. "But... the Autobots... I won't see my friends  
ever again."  
  
"But you'll make so many new friends in America," my Mom said. "Human friends."  
  
I turned towards her, my eyes were about to boil over with tears. "But I don't want  
to forget the Autobots."  
  
"Koji, the chances of you forgetting the Autobots is slim and none and slim's packing  
a suitcase," my Dad quipped. "Nobody wants you to forget them or stop being friends  
with them, all your Mom and I want you to do is make more friends."  
  
I smiled, my Dad was always encouraging me, even when he was lecturing me. "Right,  
Dad. Gee, I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you again."  
  
"Let's hope we never find out about that, Koji."  
=========================================================  
Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus limped into Autobot Headquarters and saw they were not  
the only ones who felt the force of the Oriocons. Crosswise, Midnight Express, Sideburn,  
W.A.R.S. and R.E.V. were also having injuries treated by Tai, Tow-Line, and the Build   
Team.  
  
"Not you two also," Tai complained when she saw them. "Hold on, I'll be with you in a  
minute."  
  
"This just hasn't been our week," Ultra Magnus grumbled as Optimus helped him onto a  
diagnostic bed. "Those Oriocons are probably worse than the Decepticons."  
  
"I believe that," Optimus Prime agreed. Ultra Magnus gazed into his brother's optics.  
They were both thinking the same thing. The Autobots just hadn't been the same since  
Koji died. And now that this new, more powerful force has arrived.  
  
Instead, Optimus turned to Wedge who was wielding W.A.R.S.'s arm plating into place.  
"Wedge, how is the Hyper Force?"  
  
"Firestar's up and around but the rest are still down and out," the Build Team leader  
replied.  
  
Optimus Prime called for Tai. The A.I. was immediately by the Autobot Leader's side.  
  
"Don't worry, Optimus, I'll treat yours and Ultra Magnus' next."  
  
"That's not it," Optimus Prime said. "Has... Has anyone told Doctor Onishi or Miss  
Connor about Koji?"  
  
Tai lowered her head. She couldn't cry so this was her equivalent. "Yes... I informed  
them. X-Brawn is bringing them and Wayne by today."  
  
"You do realize that Onishi is going to blame you for his son's death," Ultra Magnus  
pointed out.  
  
"Yes and I'm prepared to take full responsibility."  
  
"Optimus, Koji's not one of your soldiers," Wedge said.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but I'm still taking responsibility."  
  
The sound of an engine interrupted the group. X-Brawn had driven in. Dr. Onishi  
climbed out of the driver's side door. From the passenger's side came George Connor.  
Wayne was in the back. Dr. Onishi looked a lot older than when Optimus last saw him,  
after the final battle with Galvatron. His hair was showing signs of graying and he  
limped when he walked. Obviously time hasn't been good to him.  
  
Or maybe it was the circumstances.  
  
The three humans gasped as they saw the Autobots being treated. They apparently weren't  
expecting so many damaged Autobots.  
  
"Doctor Onishi," Optimus addressed. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"You too, Optimus," Dr. Onishi commented. "Although I wish it was under better conditons."  
  
"As do I. As you can see, the Oriocons haven't exactly been lenient on us." Optimus then  
turned to Miss Connor who was trying to take in all the sights. "Welcome to Autobot  
Headquarters, Miss Connor. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."  
  
"Uh... nice to meet you," Miss Connors said distractedly.  
  
"Optimus, I'd like to... see my son, if that's all right."  
  
"Of course, I would imagine that you would. Firestar..." The single active member of Hyper  
Force came up, the scratches left by Buzz's blades still visible in his chest. He led the  
Doctor away.  
  
"Oh man," Wayne gasped. "When Karen called and said that the Autobots were getting hurt by  
these Oreocons, she really understated the fact."  
  
"True," Tai agreed as she came in. "Except their name is Oriocons."  
  
"Oh, right, Oriocons, sorry, Tai."  
  
At the mention of the name, Miss Connor turned towards her. "So you're Tai. Koji tells...  
told me so many good things about you."  
  
"Thank you," Tai said giving a little bow. "I am honored to meet Koji's foster mother at  
last."  
  
"Hey, Tai, where's Karen?"  
  
"She's been helping me in the control room, monitoring Oriocon activity. I thought that  
maybe something to do would help take her mind off of things."  
  
"Has it?" Wayne asked. Tai shook her head. "Oh." He turned to X-Brawn. "Um... X-Brawn,  
can you take me home?"  
  
"Of course," the eldest Autobot Brother responded. He knew why Wayne wanted to go, he didn't  
want to be reminded of the seriousness of the situation.  
As Firestar and Doctor Onishi walked down the hall, Firestar asked, "Doctor, if you don't mind  
me asking, do you hate Optimus Prime for what happened to Koji?"  
  
The Doctor lowered his head. "Well... a little. I understand it wasn't his fault but I thought  
that he should've done more of an effort to keep him alive. However..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"After seeing the Oriocons' handiwork, I realize that Optimus has already been through a lot,  
putting the blame squarely on him isn't going to make things better."  
  
"I think I understand." Firestar opened a door and ussured the Doctor inside. "This is our  
Stasis Pod chamber. When the Autobots first arrived on Earth, they were in stasis pods like  
these." Firestar gestured to a large (by both human and Autobot standards) cylindrical container  
standing up along a wall. In the center of a room was a human-size version of the stasis pod.  
Firestar pressed a button on the side and a third of the container popped open. Koji laid there,  
eyes shut, body absolutely still.  
  
"Oh God..." Dr. Onishi dropped to his knees. "Oh Koji... son..."  
  
"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" Firestar asked.  
  
"No, Firestar. At the very least, I feel comfortable having someone here."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Dr. Onishi took one of Koji's hands and held it in his own. "Koji, I'm sorry I wasn't there for  
you. I can only hope that... huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Firestar asked.  
  
Dr. Onishi ran his hand up Koji's arm. "This is strange. Firestar, you said that Database   
attacked Koji three days ago?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"And he died on the same day?"  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong, Doctor Onishi?"  
  
"Normally, when a human dies, their body grows cold and decomposes. For some reason, Koji's   
body still feels warm."  
  
"Perhaps it's the stasis capsule we put him in," Firestar suggested.  
  
"Perhaps, but..." Dr. Onishi stared long and hard at Koji's face. He couldn't hear any   
breathing and his chest remained still so why did...  
  
Suddenly, he saw something and his eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. He rapidly turned   
to Firestar. "Firestar, tell Tai to bring some scanning and medical equipment to me right   
away!"  
  
"Huh? But..."  
  
"Hurry, Firestar, time is of the essence!"  
  
"Right."  
  
When Optimus Prime returned to the room, he saw all Autobots who were there before except for   
one.  
  
"Wedge, where is Ultra Magnus?"  
  
"He said he didn't want to wait around just to get a few dents fixed so he took off. Rather   
hurriedly."  
  
"What could he be up to?" Optimus asked.  
The Oriocons sat in the lounge on their spaceship toasting their latest victory.  
  
"Ha-ha, did you see the way those humans scrambled when we appeared?" Crash and Burn asked.  
  
"And the best part was there were no Autobots to interfere with us," Sideswipe added.  
  
"Yeah." Hauler noticed that one of their members was missing. "Hey Buzz, where's Breakdown?"  
  
The mute robot shrugged.  
Database was down on Earth, still searching for his data crystal. He made a silent oath to   
redeem himself in the optics of Master Unicron at any cost! He pushed over a trashcan and saw   
something glimmer.  
  
"Ha-ha!" He cried as he picked up the small crystal. "Finally, mine! All mine! And with   
this, Master Unicron shall rule the world!"  
  
"I'll take that," a voice said just before a blast of energy struck him in the back. Database   
knew the voice, but didn't see the owner of it before he was knocked out.  
"Tai, Oriocon activity detected!" Karen shouted.  
  
Tai, who was busy fixing Crosswise's shoulder, hurried over to Karen's station. "Looks like   
they're attacking another power plant, this time in the Nevada desert."  
  
"Any villages in the area?" Optimus asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. One village, population 450."  
  
"Tai, contact Skid-z, have him lead the Oriocons out of the village, then report back here. No   
fighting, we don't need any more casualties." Optimus sat on a diagnostic bed and held his head  
in his hand.  
Skywars was in his quarters, thinking about the earlier conversation between him and Starscream.  
Would they have to betray Master Unicron to save him? The thought seemed practically absurd   
and yet...  
  
"Skywars."  
  
"Yes, Master Unicron?"  
  
"Find Starscream and go to Earth, I want you two to aid the Oriocons in battle."  
  
"Master Unicron, not to question your orders, but I thought the Oriocons could handle the  
Autobots all by themselves."  
  
"I have no doubt that they can but I want you to aid them just to be on the safe side."  
  
"As you command, Master Unicron."  
The Oriocons drove up to the Power Plant.  
  
"Whoo-hoo, another place to trash," Crash And Burn shouted in joy.  
  
"No time like the present. Hauler, transform!"  
  
"Crash And Burn, transform!"  
  
"Sideswipe, transform!"  
  
"Breakdown and Buzz, transform!" The Oriocons drew their weapons and charged the Power Plant.  
Hauler and Breakdown led the attack breaking down the wall with their swords and bolo hammer  
respectively. Then Crash And Burn and Sideswipe burst through the front lines and let loose  
with their guns. The few security guards were killed with relative ease.  
  
"All right, let's combine and trash this place!" Crash And Burn cried.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Sideswipe asked. "It's not like we have to be anywhere soon."  
  
"Sideswipe's got a point, let's have some fun," Breakdown agreed. The Oriocons began breaking  
into the building, killing and frightening the workers there.  
  
Skid-z pulled up to the outer wall of the power plant and transformed.  
  
"Shoot, I'm too late," he grumbled. "I'll have to get them away from the power plant before any  
more people get hurt."  
  
Suddenly, something was wrapped around Sid-z's neck. He felt something hard, pointy, and  
metallic place up against his neck. It was Buzz. He stayed behind to watch for any enemies.  
He brought Skid-z up to Hauler.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like we have another Autobot to deal with," he said.  
  
"I say we kick his can right now," Crash And Burn recommended.  
  
"CAB, CAB, CAB," Hauler said. "First things first, let's trash the Power Plant and then kick  
his can."  
  
"See, Buzz," Breakdown told the mute Oriocon. "It pays to prioritize."  
"Optimus!" Tai called out.  
  
"I see it, Tai. Where is Ultra Magnus?"  
  
"Don't get your circuits in a rut," Ultra Magnus said as he stepped into the control room. "I'm  
here. I just had to take care of a couple of things."  
  
"Eager for some payback? Skid-z is in trouble."  
  
"Optimus, I think I'm actually beginning to like you," Magnus said dryly.  
  
"Better stop yourself or you might start calling me brother," Optimus said jokingly. The two  
laughed then transformed.  
  
Tai smiled despite herself and placed her hand on her head. "Boys," she simply said.  
  
"Tai!" It was Firestar. He came running in like Galvatron himself was on his tail.  
  
"What's wrong, Firestar."  
  
"You're not going to believe this."  
Wayne typed furiously at his computer, trying to knock out a report before Monday. He kicked  
himself for not finishing it when he had the chance. Although the subject was something he was  
actually interested in, ancient Egypt, his mind just wasn't on it. Actually, it was on the  
Autobots. They looked so frail, laying there on diagnostic tables. And one of them, Firestar,  
he looked like death itself.  
  
Wayne shivered. First his best friend Koji dies, then his other friend Karen has a nervous  
breakdown, then these new bad guys appear and start trashing the Autobots. It doesn't look  
like the Autobots will be able to win this one, how can...  
  
Wayne's internal pondering was interrupted by a knock at his front door. Actually, it was  
more of a combination peck and scratch. Wayne went down and opened the door. Nobody was there  
but a strange cylindrical package was at his doorstep. It was wrapped in brown paper. The  
label with his address was printed, no clue as to whether or not it touched human hands.  
  
Wayne picked up the package. It was about as large as a broadsword and shaped like an obelisk.  
Wayne tore the paper off. It was a strange crystal, felt heavy in Wayne's hands.  
  
Suddenly Wayne's world went black. He wasn't in his house, he was on a suburban street. It was  
night out. Wayne's vision panned left and right of its own free will then his vision looked  
down at a watch. It was late, probably around 2:30. But Wayne noticed something odd, the watch  
label was in a language he didn't understand. It looked like one of the Asian languages.  
  
"What am I doing here?" He heard a voice ask. The voice wasn't his. Wayne's vision  
automatically panned left again and saw a fire truck come down a road. He took a look at the  
license plate. C-01. He recognized it.  
  
"Optimus Prime!" Wayne called but the Autobot leader didn't hear him. Optimus pulled up to him  
and opened his passenger door. Some force pulled Wayne into it. His vision panned left again  
and saw the empty driver's seat. Wayne felt a jolt of shock, like he just realized that this  
wasn't a normal fire truck. He then saw his reflection.  
  
It wasn't him, it was Koji!  
  
In a flash, Wayne was back at his home. He just saw something through Koji's eyes. How was  
that possible? Did it have something to do with this crystal? He would have to bring this to  
the Autobots.  
  
Wayne went into his pigsty of a room and searched for his communicator.  
Hauler slammed his fists into Skid-z's stomach. He then kneed the Autobot in the head and  
elbowed him in the shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Autobot, too pacifist to fight back? Or too weak?"  
  
"Maybe both," Sideswipe suggested.  
  
"How about neither!" Optimus Prime said as he and Ultra Magnus came rushing in.  
  
"Haven't you two learned you can't defeat us?" Breakdown asked.  
  
"Maybe not as Omega Prime," Optimus Prime said.  
  
"But we can send you guys crying back to Cybertron as we are," Ultra Magnus added. Optimus  
Prime transformed into his battle mode and Ultra Magnus drew both his weapons. Skid-z used  
the distraction to escape.  
  
"Blizzard Storm!"  
  
"Ultra Laser!" The two attack knocked Crash And Burn and Buzz down.  
  
"Time to hit and run," Ultra Magnus said. He, Optimus Prime, and Skid-z transformed and  
drove off."  
  
"Follow them!" Hauler commanded. "Transform!"  
  
"Transform!" The other Oriocons shouted. They turned into their vehicle modes and chased after  
them.  
  
"Tai, open the Space Bridge now!" Optimus Prime commanded. A blue portal opened up and the  
three Autobots drove through leaving the Oriocons in the dust.  
"There it is again," Dr. Onishi said excitedly.  
  
"You're right, Dr. Onishi," Tai agreed. "They were probably too spaced apart for the machine  
to register them."  
  
Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Skid-z walked in. The remaining active Autobots were huddled  
around Koji's capsule. Mrs. Connor was comforting Karen, who was crying into her shirt sleeve.  
  
"What's going on here?" Optimus asked. Tai turned to face him. She had an expression on her  
face that Optimus hasn't seen in a long time: happiness.  
  
"Optimus, Koji's still alive!"  
  
"What?" The three Autobots said at once.  
  
"When Dr. Onishi saw Koji's body, he noticed that it still felt warm," Tai explained. "So he  
set up some diagnostic equipment and... well look." Tai pointed to the ekg machine, which was  
still showing a flatline. Suddenly the bar spiked then went flat again. About two minutes  
later, it spiked again. "Because the beats were so far apart, the machine couldn't pick them up,  
but Dr. Onishi recalibrated the machine and it looks like his body is still alive, but won't be  
for long."  
  
"What do you mean?" Skid-z asked.  
  
"Right now, Koji is fighting a battle, a battle between life and death if you want to use  
metaphorical terms. We can help him by finding that data crystal and re-inserting his memories!"  
  
"There's just one problem," Ultra Magnus pointed out. "We don't have the data crystal. Which  
means that..."  
  
"Hey, guys," Wayne called. X-Brawn had brought him in. "I found this weird thing on my  
doorstep. Do you know what it is?" All the Autobots gasped at what Wayne held in his arms.  
  
It was the data crystal!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Firestar: We finally have the data crystal to restore Koji's memories and bring him back to life.  
But Unicron isn't going to let us keep it without a fight. He summons all of his forces together  
for one massive confrontation. It will be a battle unlike any other in the next episode of  
Transformers: Robots In Disguise. A Battle Between Life and Death Pt. 5: To Light Our Darkest  
Hour. So get ready for the most ultimate Transformer battle of all time. Roll out! 


	15. A Battle Between Life and Death Pt 5: To...

Transformers: Robots In Disguise  
  
A Battle Between Life and Death  
  
Part 5  
  
To Light Our Darkest Hour  
Ultra Magnus: Last time on Transformers: Robots In Disguise, Autobots were dropping left and  
right from the fierce assault of the Oriocons. I'm ashamed to say that even Omega Prime couldn't  
hold a candle to them. Then, out of blue, two incredible streaks of good luck hit us. One was   
Dr. Onishi discovering that Koji was still alive, but hanging by a thread. The other was Wayne  
bringing us the data crystal, the very reason this whole fiasco started in the first place.  
Now, let's see how long our luck holds out.  
The Autobots waited while Tai analyzed the Data Crystal that Wayne brought in. They finally  
had the means to return Koji's memories, now all they had to do was keep it long enough to  
do it.  
  
Tai finally materialized. The analyzing took a lot of power, so much that she had to shut down  
for a while. "They're all there, Optimus. All of Koji's memories are stored inside the Data  
Crystal."  
  
"That's great, Tai!" X-Brawn shouted. "So let's fire up that baby and bring our buddy back  
from beyond!"  
  
Tai lowered her head. "It's not that easy, X-Brawn."  
  
"What do you mean?" Karen asked. She had been holding Miss Connor's hand tight ever since  
Dr. Onishi brought news that Koji was still alive.  
  
"The Data Crystal is basically a disk, a memory storage device. And like a disk, it needs to  
be formatted to a computer to work. This Data Crystal is specifically tuned to Database's  
spark energy. Meaning, only he can transfer the data inside back into Koji's brain."  
  
"I knew it wouldn't be so easy," Ultra Magnus said.  
  
"No problem," Prowl said. "All we have to do is find Database and bring him to HQ."  
  
"What if that's what Unicron wants?" Wedge asked. "What if he wants us to bring one of his  
henchmen into our headquarters so he can destroy it."  
  
Optimus Prime placed his hand on his chin, then turned to Tai.   
  
"Tai, monitor all channels. The moment Unicron's forces make an appearance, I want to be  
notified."  
  
"Then what, Optimus?" Heavy Load asked.  
  
"Then, we go in and force Database to restore Koji's memories." The Autobots couldn't believe  
what they were hearing, their leader basically told them to kidnapp Database.  
  
"Optimus, our forces. We don't have Hyperion or Rail Racer and I doubt Landfill could stand up  
to Terrorion."  
  
"We have no choice, Ultra Magnus. Tai, who do we have available?"  
  
"X-Brawn, Prowl, Skid-z, Railspike, Rapid Run, Firestar, Hot Shot, Mirage, and Ironhide along   
with you and Ultra Magnus. Tow-Line and the Build Team are needed to continue repairs on the   
damaged Autobots"  
  
"The Build Team are the only gestalt we have, we're going to need them to battle Terrorion."  
  
Moments later, the active Autobots were standing in front of Optimus.  
  
"Autobots, this could be our most difficult mission yet. Our mission is to retrieve Database  
alive. Only he can activate the Data Crystal and restore Koji's memories. The difficulty is  
that Unicron's forces will stop at nothing, including destruction. We have all to lose by  
this, and all to gain. We must make a stand once and for all. Prepare to roll out... perhaps,  
for the last time."  
"I was so close! So close! So close!" Database whined. He slameed the wall forgetting for a  
moment that he was physically attacking his master. Fortunately, Unicron was forgiving this  
time.  
  
The Oriocons came in. "What's got techno geek so upset?" Sideswipe asked.  
  
"He had his Data Crystal then he lost it," Gateway said like it was the most insignificant piece  
of information in the universe."  
  
"Those Autobots have it, I just know they do!" Database continued to whine. "I will slaughter  
every last one of them!"  
  
"Starscream to Master Unicron, I have a sensor lock on the Autobots, I'm datalinking the  
coordinates to you now."  
  
"Database, you shall get your vengence," Unicron said. "All of you, go to Earth. Skywars,  
prepare the Devastator armor. It is time to put an end to the Autobots once and for all."  
  
The Devastator armor was loaded into the Oriocons' spaceship and everyone (sans Starscream, who  
was already in space) climbed in.  
  
"I can't wait until I get my hands on those Autobots," Database said walking up and down the  
bridge. "I'll make them pay! I'll rip out every one of their sparks and play target practice  
with them. And I'll melt their bodies down and turn it into energon, then I'll place them at  
the center of this planet and blow the entire thing, then I'll take the rubble and..."  
  
Buzz elbowed Database in the head and sent him crashing to the ground dazed. The Oriocon   
actually received applause for the action.  
Multiple portals opened at a field just outside of Mt. Fuji. The Autobots drove through and  
transformed, all except Siren. She was still recovering from the injuries dealt to her by   
the Oriocons. Optimus had her brought online and had her take Koji with them.  
  
"Optimus, you shouldn't have brought both Koji and the Data Crystal here," Ultra Magnus scolded.  
"They could take one and destroy the other with relative ease."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Ultra Magnus, but we need to lure Database here somehow. Don't worry, as  
soon as they arrive, I'll send them back to base."  
  
"Optimus," Grimlock called. "They're here." The Oriocon spaceship landed.  
  
"Now, Tai. Siren, go!"  
  
A portal opened and Siren quickly went into it.  
  
"No, stop it!" Database shouted running out of the spaceship. He fired his weapon at Siren but  
only managed to singe her bumper.  
  
"Autobots!" Starscream shouted as he stepped forward. "It's time we stop playing around and  
finish this once and for all."  
  
"This will only end when you and your master has been defeated," Optimus called back. "Let's  
do this!"  
  
"Transform and interface!" Starscream, Skywars, Gateway, and Doom Buggy inserted themselves into  
their Devastator armor.  
  
"Oriocons, transform and combine!" The Oriocons combined into Terrorion.  
  
"Build Team combiner mode!" The Build Team combined into Landfill.  
  
"Combine into Omega Prime!" Optimus and Ultra Magnus combined.  
  
"Motorcross, superpower!"  
  
"Database, superpower!"  
  
"Attack!" The leaders of both sides called. The forces charged each other and began clashing.  
Landfill was quickly being overpowered by Terrorion. Omega Prime, X-Brawn, Prowl, and Rapid Run  
took on Unicron's Devastator-size henchmen. Skid-z and Firestar dealt with Motorcross and   
Database.  
  
Landfill clashed Terrorion with his shovel dagger. Landfill knew he couldn't use energy weapons  
otherwise the blasts would just get reflected back at him, but even then, Terrorion still had  
his huge sword. Landfill was forced to his back but he made a comeback by kneeing Terrorion  
in the stomach. The two retreated to neutral corners before engaging in combat again. Landfill  
then made a crucial mistake. He picked up a boulder and flung it at Terrorion. Terrorion sent  
it hurdling back at Landfill with over three times the force. Landfill was forced to separate.  
  
"Landfill!" Omega Prime tried desperately to help his friend but Devastator-Starscream snuck  
up behind him and used his fusion cannon to knock Omega Prime down from the sky. Devastator-  
Skywars crashed X-Brawn and Prowl together. Rapid Run was able to knock him to one knee before  
succumbing to Devastator-Doom Buggy's foot.  
  
Motorcross and Skid-z were matching speed for speed. It was a stalemate until Motorcross  
transformed.  
  
"Spin-Out!" He cried. He became a whirling tornado and drew Skid-z in. Skid-z felt his arm  
tearing out of its socket, likewise with his leg. Skid-z was thrown out at the same time  
Motorcross threw his wheel blade which cut off Skid-z's other leg. The Autobot went down.  
  
The battle between Firestar and Database wasn't even a match. Firestar was already weakened by  
the Oriocons' attack on the Hyper Force's headquarters and Database was furious about being so  
close to his Data Crystal and have it snatched out from under him. Database pummeled Firestar  
with energy blast after energy blast. He then came down on the Hyper Force member causing a  
five foot imprint in the ground.  
The scene being played was horrifying to the humans. Karen actually buried her face in Mrs.  
Connor's shirt when X-Brawn and Prowl collided with one another. You could practically hear the  
sound of crushing metal on metal.  
  
"This is horrible," she complained.  
  
"I know," Dr. Onishi agreed solemnly. "But they have to stop Unicron, before more suffer the  
same fate as Koji."  
  
"Don't give up hope, Dr. Onishi," Tai encouraged.  
  
"Tai... my experience with you all have taught me to never give up hope. However..." He turned  
to Karen, Wayne, and Ms. Connor, who looked horrified. "Some of us don't have that experience."  
  
"The Autobots have to win," Wayne said. "Otherwise... they won't be able to save Koji."  
  
Karen risked staring at the screen. Omega Prime had some serious dents in his armor. X-Brawn's  
left arm had its wiring exposed. Landfill looked half-dead (if he was alive that is). Even  
Firestar was spouting oil or something that looked like oil.  
  
"Tai, please call them back!" She pleaded. Tai looked at her in shock. "Believe me, I want  
Koji back as much as anybody if not more so, but I don't want the Autobots to risk themselves in  
a losing battle. I don't want to lose any more friends. Please, call them back."  
  
"No!" That came from Omega Prime of all robots. His armor was burnt and practically peeling  
off his body. "We must fight on. All we have to do is retrieve Database."  
  
"But Terrorion and the giant henchmen aren't making things easy," Tai argued, "Omega, it's  
better to retreat before you're all destroyed!"  
{Perhaps Tai and Karen are right,} Omega Prime thought. {We are only hurting ourselves in doing  
this. We should just give up, it's hopeless, it's...}  
  
[You can do it, Optimus.] Omega Prime's head snapped up. It sounded like...  
  
"Koji?"  
  
[Are you going to let a giant rust bucket beat you? Don't forget, you defeated Galvatron,  
Scourge, and the Decepticons. You have the strength inside of you, I've seen it. And you can  
overcome anything!]  
  
Omega Prime mused. {Koji. He always had faith in me even from the beginning. He even was there  
in our darkest hour, when Galvatron was on the verge on conquering the world. He never gave up  
on us and I won't give up so easily. I won't. I won't! I WON'T!}  
  
"I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!" Omega Prime began to glow an indigo blue color. Everybody stopped and  
stared in awe and fear at the change taking place within Omega Prime's body. Suddenly there  
was a flash of light and when it dissipated, a large white sword with a blue jewel appeared in  
his hands.  
  
"Matrix Blade, transform!"  
"That's the sword he used to defeat Galvatron," Tai identified.  
  
"It's beautiful," Karen said.  
  
"And powerful," Dr. Onishi added.  
"Terrorion," Omega Prime hissed. "You are an evil in the universe and I will crush that evil and  
wipe it out! So that the balance shall be restored."  
  
"This doesn't look good," Terrorion commented.  
  
"You've got that right," said Omega Prime as the jewel on the sword begin to glow. Omega Prime  
could only stare as a blue mist surrounded the Autobots and healed their injuries.  
  
"What do we do now, Starscream?" Devastator-Gateway asked.  
  
"We must attack!" Database answered for Starscream. "We must get my Data Crystal back!"  
  
"You fool!" Terrorion insulted slapping him in the back of the head. "They don't even have it  
any more. It took off in that white van, remember?"  
  
"But... but we must retrieve it! If we capture one of them and..."  
  
"I think things are about to get a whole lot worse," Devastator-Skywars said.  
  
Omega Prime fired his thrusters and rushed towards Unicron's forces. He swung his sword at  
Devastator-Doom Buggy and stabbed him. Doom Buggy ejected just as an explosion raked his  
Devastator armor. He took care of Devastator-Starscream and Devastator-Gateway with a single  
slice. He then went towards Terrorion.  
  
Terrorion took out his own sword and the two clashed, electricity emitting from their weapons.  
What followed was like a clash of gods. The sky practically lit up with their energy. Terrorion  
realized that he couldn't beat Omega Prime with his sword alone.  
  
"Terror blast." Energy swirled around Terrorion's hand and fired at Omega Prime. The jewel on  
the Matrix Blade as well as Omega Prime's eyes glowed blue.  
  
"It's time you get a taste of your own medicine," Omega Prime said as he held the sword out.  
The blade absorbed the energy at the same time the jewel fired a shaft of blue energy. Terrorion  
looked on in horror as the energy from his own attack was reflected back at him. The blast hit   
him head on and he separated into the Oriocons. They all fell down.  
  
Now, it was the Oriocons who looked half-dead. The only ones up were Devastator-Skywars,  
Doom-Buggy, Motorcross, and Database, and Database was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"No. No! We must attack! We must get them!"  
  
"Forget it, you moron," Devastator-Skywars said as he picked up his fallen comrades. Doom-Buggy  
and Motorcross have each retrieved two of the Oriocons. "We can't beat that kind of power, we   
must return to Master Unicron."  
  
"No. My Data Crystal. MY DATA CRYSTAL!!! I WANT MY DATA CRYSTAL BACK!"  
  
"Database, stop your sniveling and retreat," Unicron commanded. Database had no choice. He  
picked up Sideswipe and they all got into the ship and took off.  
  
Omega Prime raised the Matrix Blade at the retreating starship. "Unicron, hear me! The final  
battle shall be approaching soon! And when that time comes, no force in the universe shall save  
you from my warith!"  
  
Unknown to any of them, Unicron did hear them and let out a low growl.  
"We did it!" Landfill cried. "We beat them." Most of the others cheered, but Prowl looked  
glum.  
  
"We beat them, but... we didn't accomplish what we originally sent out to do, capture Database."  
That got the others down. True they won the battle, their first victory in a while and it was  
a big one, but now they won't be able to bring their friend back to life.  
  
"Autobots, return to base," Omega Prime ordered. "I may have an idea."  
"No, no, no, I was so close, so close to getting my Data Crystal back!" Database cried.  
  
"Oh brother, is he still on that?" Breakdown asked. "Would someone just shut him up?"  
  
"I'd loved to," Skywars said. "But trying to shut him up is like trying to stop a sun from  
glowing with your bare hands."  
  
"Database," Unicron addressed. "You have not only lied to me, but led our forces into a losing  
battle and all for your stupid piece of metal hardware. Such stupidity will not go unpunished."  
  
"No, Master Unicron, please, I don't... please don't make me... YYYYIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"  
Database convulsed and his eyes went dark. He fell to the floor.  
  
"Master Unicron!" Starscream gasped. "Did you..."  
  
"No, he still functions, I've just deactivated him. I have a better use for him than cannon  
fodder. As for you, Oriocons, you have not accomplished the task at hand therefore, you will not  
get paid. You are dismissed from my services."  
  
"Like slag we are," Hauler said raising his fist.  
  
"Yeah," Crash And Burn agreed. "We're not leaving until we get paid and we're not paid until we  
destroy the Autobots."  
  
"So therefore, we will stay until we destroy the Autobots," Breakdown concluded. Buzz nodded his  
head.  
  
Starscream, Skywars, Gateway, Doom Buggy, and Motorcross stared at Master Unicron. What the  
Oriocons just said sounded like mutiny. How will Master Unicron respond?  
  
"Very well, you may stay," Unicron agreed. "But your payment will be lessened for every defeat  
you endure."  
  
"Don't worry, we will do it," Sideswipe assured him. "Even if we have to destroy them one at a  
time."  
The Autobots stood in a circle around Koji's body. Siren had returned and was surprised and  
pleased to see that Sideburn and Hot Rod were all better.  
  
"Are you two all right?" She asked.  
  
"Never been better," Hot Rod replied. "That Tai is one fantastic nurse."  
  
"No duh," Sideburn said.  
  
"Hey, watch how you talk to me, blue boy!"  
  
"I'll talk to anyone how I want to, rust bucket!"  
  
"Go jump in a vat of energon!"  
  
"You first!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
Siren chuckled. It definitely sounded like those two were back to normal. She then noticed  
Firestar standing in a corner. Since Hot Rod and Sideburn were still arguing about who should  
wax their body with acid and not noticing her, she slipped over to him.  
  
"Firestar, are you okay?" She asked genuinely concerned. Firestar only stared at his scars, the  
ones he received from Buzz. "You know, you can probably have that replaced," she assured him.  
  
"Perhaps," he replied and that was all.  
  
"It's no use," Prowl told Optimus Prime. "We failed, we'll never be able to restore Koji's  
memories and bring him back to life. Dr. Onishi, Miss Connor, Karen, Wayne, we're sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Prowl," Karen said hugging his hand a little. "I know you tried your best."  
  
"You're wrong, Prowl," Optimus Prime said. "We can restore Koji's memories." Everyone looked  
at him with confused looks.  
  
"But I thought only Database could activate the Data Crystal," Hot Shot commented. "And he's  
not here."  
  
"Actually, the original thought was that the Data Crystal needed to be formatted to a computer  
to work," Tow-Line reminded them. "But we don't have a computer as powerful as Database."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Optimus Prime argued. "There is a computer here powerful enough to  
activate the Data Crystal." The Autobots and humans looked at each other with bewilderment.  
Wayne looked at Tai questionly, wondering if she was the computer Optimus was talking about. But  
Tai shook her head, showing that she wasn't the one. Optimus only stared at his chest.  
  
Ultra Magnus was the first to catch on. "No way, Optimus! You can't! It's suicide!"  
  
"Worried about not getting it, Magnus?"  
  
"Not only that, but even if it does work, and I'm not saying it will, the resulting emission of  
energy could wipe your spark out for good!"  
  
"It's a chance I'm willing to take for Koji." Some of the other Autobots began to catch on with  
what Optimus wanted to do and began voicing their opinions.  
  
"Hold on, Optimus!"  
  
"Can't we talk about this?"  
  
"I don't know if you should."  
  
"Um... hello!" Wayne called. "Care to inform us less enlightened beings on the joke?"  
  
"Optimus wants to use the Matrix," Ultra Magnus revealed. The Autobots, Tai, and Dr. Onishi   
gasped.  
  
"The Matrix? What's that?" Ms. Connor asked.  
  
"The Matrix of Leadership," Dr. Onishi said. "I wasn't aware that it was a computer, I thought  
it was some sort of... well, for lack of better word, magic."  
  
"In some ways, the Matrix is like a computer," Optimus explained. "It can perform functions,  
access programs, and retrieve and transfer data. If we use the Matrix on the Data Crystal, it  
should transfer Koji's memories back into his body."  
  
"But there's a serious flaw to his plan," Ultra Magnus took over. "The Matrix of Leadership is  
specifically tuned to the spark of the Autobot leader. If it's tampered in any way, there's a  
possibility that it could erase the spark from the Autobot's body for good. Optimus, I refuse  
to allow you to put yourself and the Matrix at such risk."  
  
"It will work," Optimus said. "I knew it would work the moment the Matrix Blade formed in my  
hands. You were with me, Magnus, you know I'm right." Magnus grumbled. Apparently, Optimus  
was right. "There's just one problem, we'll need someone to hold the Data Crystal next to Koji.  
Someone who isn't mechanical, in case Ultra Magnus' prediction turns out to be true."  
  
For a moment, the four humans did nothing, then Karen stepped forward. "I'll do it, Optimus."  
The Autobot leader looked at her with what looked like an unsure look. "Koji saved my life, and  
I don't think there's anything I can do to repay that except this. Besides..." She stared at  
Koji's body. "He's my best friend and I care about him." Optimus nodded his head. "All   
right." Karen took the Data Crystal. It was tough, but she was able to lift it. The Data   
Crystal was like a large broadsword to Karen.  
  
Everybody watched as the panels on Optimus Prime's chest parted and swung open. A blue orb was  
resting in a compartment in the center. The compartment revolved and a green orb with lines  
running around and through it presented itself. It looked like an orb-shape circuit board.  
Optimus gently took it out and held it in his hands. He looked at Ultra Magnus. "Magnus, join  
me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can not activate the Matrix without you. While it is true that I carry it, our bond as  
brothers gives us equal access to the Matrix. That is how the Autobot Brothers were able to  
achieve their super charged form."  
  
"How do you know I won't take it from you?" The two brothers stared at each other. From their  
body language, Optimus was calling Magnus' bluff, if it was a bluff. Finally, Magnus joined  
Optimus and placed his hands on the Matrix.  
  
"Now concentrate," Optimus instructed. Magnus and Optimus closed their eyes. The Autobots and  
humans did so too. "We call upon the Matrix," Optimus recited. "To restore to this boy what was  
ruthlessly taken away from him, and light his darkest hour, as you have ours." The orb began to  
glow incredibly. Energy began emitting from it. At the same time, the data crystal began  
glowing green too. Karen strained to keep it leveled.  
  
"It's... getting heavier," she staggered.  
  
"Hold on, Karen," Ultra Magnus encouraged, an act which was out of character for him. Karen  
called upon her own strength to keep the data crystal from falling.  
  
"Now, Karen! Aim it at Koji! Quick!" Karen lifted the data crystal over her head. As it  
came down, she pointed it at Koji.   
  
"MATRIX RESTORATION!" Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus cried out at the same time.  
  
Right when it was even with Koji's body, a beam of green energy with a mixture of 1s and 0s came  
out of the Data Crystal and struck Koji. The strain was becoming overwhelming for Optimus,   
Magnus, and Karen. Finally, there was a huge flash of light which blinded everybody.  
  
When the light subsided, the Autobots, with the exception of Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus,  
were laying on the ground. They slowly got up. The humans were busy rubbing their eyes.  
  
Ironically, Karen was the first to regain her sight. She looked at the Data Crystal. It had  
shattered. She looked at Koji's body. The ekg machine was still projecting a flatline. The  
Autobots staggered to their feet and followed Karen's glance.  
  
"It... didn't work, the Matrix didn't work," Sideburn said suddenly feeling weak in the knees.  
  
"Look!" Wayne cried out.   
  
The ekg machine spiked. Then it spiked again, then it spiked two more times. Soon, it was   
beeping like there was no tomorrow. The entire room erupted into one big cheer. There wasn't   
a dry eye to be found, organic or mechanical.  
  
Optimus and Magnus exchanged a look. They were just as relieved as the others. They were still  
holding the Matrix. Optimus said, "Thank you, Ultra Magnus." He gradually released his hold  
on the Matrix until Magnus was solely holding it.  
  
Magnus turned the Matrix in his hand then looked up at his brother. "You know, for so long I  
dreamed of getting my hands on the Matrix. Now..." He handed it back to Optimus Prime. "For  
some reason, it doesn't feel as important any more."  
  
Optimus Prime laughed. "Magnus, you are on your way to becoming a great Autobot leader."  
It was two hours later before Koji began showing signs of revival. By then, most of the  
Autobots have left, their injuries repaired, to their guard posts around the world. The only  
ones left were Optimus Prime, Sideburn, and Ultra Magnus as well as Tai and the humans.  
Sideburn, who had been sitting on the ground near Koji's bed, heard Koji moan.  
  
"Hey, I think he's waking up," he called to the others. Immediately, Dr. Onishi was at Koji's  
bedside.  
  
Slowly, Koji's eyes opened and he speaked in a hoarse voice. "Dad... what are you doing in New  
York?"  
  
"Son, you are at Autobot Headquarters. You were attacked by Database, remember?"  
  
Koji moved himself into a sitting position. "Yeah, I remember. Where's Karen? Is she okay?"  
  
"I'm right here, Koji," Karen said appearing on Koji's right. Her eyes were watering, but this  
time they were tears of happiness. "I... I'm so glad... you... you're..." Karen couldn't hold  
it in any more, she embraced him crying. "Thank God you're alive," she said quietly.  
  
Koji was confused. "What? Karen, you act like I was gone forever."  
  
"You almost were, Koji," Optimus Prime said as he came up with Ultra Magnus, Ms. Connor, and  
Wayne. Ms. Connor also hugged Koji.  
  
"Hey, Optimus, hey, Ultra Magnus."  
  
"I hope you're well rested kid," Ultra Magnus commented. "You've been sleeping for about a  
week."  
  
"A week!" Koji gasped. "Has something been going on since we encountered Database." Those  
with mouths smiled.  
  
"Tai, why don't you tell Koji what happened while we take the others home," Optimus suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Ultra Magnus, can I sit in the driver's seat?" Wayne asked.  
  
"Sorry, kid, nobody drives me but me."  
  
"Aww, come on."  
  
"Maybe when you're older," Ms. Connor said  
  
"Geez, you're as bad as my Mom."  
  
"Well I am a mother."   
  
Tai laughed and turned back to Koji. But he was horizontal on the bed, his eyes closed. For a  
moment, Tai was afraid that revival process was only temporary, then she heard some light snoring  
coming from Koji's mouth and let out a sigh of relief. She took out a blanket and placed it on  
his sleeping body. With a kiss on the forehead, she said, "Sleep well, Koji, you've earned it."  
And then she disappeared.  
  
In one way, Tai was right, Koji did deserve rest, he been through an intense battle, a battle  
that he almost lost.  
  
A battle between life and death.  
A/N: Whew, finally done. I don't know about you guys, but writing all this plus studying for  
finals has really drained me, physically and mentally. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a  
little vacation for a while, maybe focus on some of my other stories that have received less  
attention. But don't worry, I'll return to it soon enough. Catch you guys on the flip side.  
  
P.S. when I do decide to return to this, I'll re-post this episode with a preview of the next  
one. 


End file.
